I Want Her To Be Mine
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: New Directions is up against a new group called GoldStars at Sectionals but they have to go to a 4 week workshop for show choirs, what happens when Santana Lopez falls for the lead female singer of GoldStars? Will she hide her feelings for her or risk it.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>16 year old, Sophomore Santana Abigail Lopez was a gorgeous, Co. Captain of the Mckinley High Cheerios, gorgeous latin features, pretty black eyes, long jet black hair, tan skinned girl, was the queen Bee of McKinley High but she wasn't mean unless somebody pissed her off. Her best friends were Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, her twin sister Marisol Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson. She was also a Lesbian and didn't give damn if people told her to date guys, she was happy the way she was and she wasn't going to stop being who she is, They all lived in Lima Ohio and wished they could leave this town when they graduated McKinley High.<p>

Her, Brittany and Quinn are the most Popular girls in school and they didn't care if others didn't like them being in Glee club. She wasn't going to just stop being in it just because she didn't want a slushie in her face.

Santana walked into the choir room seeing her Glee club members talking while Mr. Shue was standing at the piano with Brad going over something. She took her seat next to her best friend Kurt and they shared a hug with each other. Santana smiled at Quinn before linking her pinkie with Brittany.

"Alright guys I have some news to share with you." They all stare at him waiting for him to start talking about it.

"Well for starters we know who were going up against at Sectionals in two months, were going up against two different groups one is Aural Intensity and the other is GoldStars." They are at him confused.

"Mr. Shue what's GoldStars show choir about?" Kurt Hummel said in his high pitched gay voice sounded worried. Quinn and Santana wanted to know as well since they were Captain and Co. Captain of New Directions.

"Well to answer your question Kurt, the GoldStars is an international show choir that's from Parma Ohio and they go to Normandy High School, they have won 6 Nationals and they've been together as a group since middle school all the way until now! The team is mixed up with one student from Italy and her name is Nikka Winters, one student from Russia named and her name is Zanya Miles, one student from Australia named Daniel Golds_,_ two students are from Barbados named Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry, one student from Canada named Wilson Zanders, one student from England and her name is Evielyn Daniels, one student from Spain and her name is Faria Ramírez, one student is from Brazil named Roberto Alvin , two students from Ireland named Paysen Moore and she's a girl and the other is named Ace O'Neill , one student is from Delaware named Abilene Thompson, one student is from Jamaica named Hakeem Scott, one student is from Germany named Malise Klein and one student is from Sweden named Declan Larsson, they are really big these days."

"Who is their Show choir director?" Quinn asked Mr. Shue so she can get ready to meet this group that their going to beat.

"Her name is Maria Clark and she called me a few days ago saying that she can't wait to see us at Sectionals."

They all nod.

"Where is Sectionals this year?" Finn Hudson asked his favorite teacher.

"Sectionals is in Boston this year and the school is already paying for the plane tickets and hotel, but before we go to Sectionals, The Groups Vocal Adrenaline, The Warblers, Jane Adams Academy, GoldStars,Aural Intensity, our group aswell and a few other show choirs are asked to do a couple of work shops in Cincinnati for 4 weeks."

He told them making them stare at him shocked.

"When are we leaving and do our parents know about this?" Santana asked. He nods.

"Yes Santana all of your parents know about this and agreed to let you all go, we leave first thing tomorrow morning at 6:30 so you better pack for the trip getting everything and I was told there was a pool there so bring your swimsuits and I already have your costumes already at the place since we will be singing there aswell, so your all free to go and make sure you pack right for the trip and get a nice amount of sleep."

They all smile and get up talking about what to pack.

* * *

><p>The next morning New Directions loaded the bus with their stuff after saying goodbye to their parents. Quinn was sitting next to Mercedes while Santana was sitting with Brittany talking about whatever and they talked for awhile before they fell asleep.<p>

"Quinn and Santana wake up were here." Quinn and Santana open their eyes and saw their friends Tina and Kurt staring at them and yawn smiling and gets up and grabs their bags and steps off the bus.

"Alright guys were here and the other groups are already here unpacking their stuff or looking for songs or whatever! I've been informed that you will have roommates with the other groups, the guys will share rooms with other guys in their groups and the girls will do the same, Kurt I know you being gay is very hard for some people but not us but I was informed that you will be sharing with somebody who is also gay aswell,alright after your done unpacking, I want you to meet me in the music room where the other groups are meeting for a group meeting, so hurry up." They nod and go inside the place their staying for 4 weeks.

"Oh my god this place looks unreal." Kurt muttered looking around and finally found his room and opened his dorm room and saw that his roommate already unpacked and sighs before unpacking his own stuff.

Santana was sad that she wasn't rooming with Brittany or Quinn but she was glad she was away from Lima. She picked up her bags and walked to her given room and opened the door once she found it.

"Hello you must be my roommate for 4 weeks." The strong accented girl says as she sat on her bed. Santana looked at the girl with pretty brown eyes smiling at her nicely and Santana gasps softly seeing how pretty she was.

Santana drops her bags on her bed for 4 weeks and turns back to her roommate smiling slightly.

"Yeah that would be me, I'm Santana Lo-" She gets cut off by her new roommate.

"Your Santana Abigail Lopez, Co. Captain of New Directions glee club, your team is new to the show choir world as of last year and you were close to beating Vocal Adrenaline last year but came in last which I believe is a waist because I was at your Regionals and you totally should have placed second since Aural Intensity sucks."

The girl says smiling at her nicely. Santana couldn't believe this girl was at her Regionals last year and liked us better then Aural Intensity and Vocal Adrenaline since they had no feeling in their songs while New Directions were way better.

"How do you know all of that about me and my group?" Her roommate gets up smiling brightly and Santana sees that she's shorter then most girls she's seen but she had the longest lets she has ever seen.

"I was asked by my Co. Captain Noah and my Director to look up anybody that's going up against our group, I just recently heard about New Directons when you guys beat James Adams Academy and The School of the deaf last year, our group went to your sectionals last year and you were actually really good, I just loved your voice Santana it's like Amy Winehouse a little! Brava on your hard work winning!"

Santana's eyes widen hearing Rachel talk in one breath, it freaked her out a little but she loved hearing her accent. Wait she remebered Mr. Shue talking about two people from Barbados who were apart of GoldStars.

"Your Rachel Berry right?" Rachel smiles nodding and walked over to her and sticks out her hand and Santana shakes it feeling how soft and tiny Rachel's hands are.

"Yes I'm Rachel Barbra Berry but you can call me Rachel Berry or Rachel or whatever! I'm Captain of GoldStars." Rachel explained smoothing out her black and white striped mini dress.

"**_Oh my god I'm rooming with Rachel from GoldStars, this is unreal, wait until Quinn and Brittany hear about this_**." Santana thought before smiling at Rachel taking in her look.

Rachel Berry was gorgeous to Santana, she has long brunette hair that's curly at the ends with bangs, piercing brown eyes that light up when she's smiling or talking, she has a slightly big nose but it looked cute to her. She has slightly tan skin that looks natural! She's got the most stunning figure she has ever seen for somebody is shorter then anybody else, the curves on her body was a knockout and her chest was just right for Santana's view. she has long gorgeous legs for somebody so short.

"Santana are you alright?" Rachel asked breaking her out of her thoughts and she stared at her confused.

"Huh?" Rachel laughs making Santana's heart skip a beat. "I asked if you were alright since you never answered my question." Santana looked at her confused.

"I asked if you needed help unpacking before we go to the group meeting." She shook her head saying that she's fine. Rachel nods and walks back to her bed and Santana glanced at her ass liking it.

"Well since it's getting late for you to unpack now, you can just unpack later because we have to meet in the music room." Rachel said nicely before grabbing Santana's hand and they rush out of the room and walk downstairs to the music room where everybody was sitting with their groups and Santana sits with hers and Rachel sat with hers sitting on Noah's lap making Santana frown slightly before looking back at the man.

"Alright now that we have everybody here I just wanted to say that I'm glad you could all join us in this 4 week work shop for Show choir, I'm Zane Baxter and Director of this work shop." Everybody claps.

"Now before I go over the rules,lets all just clap for each other and say glad to be here" Everybody claps and does at their tone before looking back at Zane.

Santana stares at Rachel as she stays seated on the guy's lap lacing her fingers with his. "Pay attention Santana, Mr. Baxter is talking." Brittany whispered to her best friend. Santana looks away from Rachel's team and listens to the rules.

"So starting tomorrow groups 1,3 and 4 will be in here doing vocal warm ups, then later in the day all the groups will join together for activites, today groups 2, 5 and 6 will be doing some warm ups aswell as coming up with a song to sing to the whole groups at 4:00 and we will all be judging you on your team work skills aswell as singing together as a team, tonight we will be having a waterballoon war, campfire and just some fun so while groups, 2,5 and 6 are in here, the rest of you will be setting up for tonight! Also groups 7,8,9,10 and 11 will be setting up with the others and will be doing warms ups after the groups are done later tonight, so others have some fun after working on setting up and the groups that are going to be in here stay seated, now I will tell you which group are in, oh you will not be with your own show choir members."

They all stare at him surprised but listen. "So in group 1 is Quinn Fabray from New Directions, Zanya Miles and Evielyn Daniels from GoldStars, Jesse from Vocal Adrenaline, Rumor Bailey and Faith Woods from Wondertones, Winni Golds from Jane Adams Academy and Kent Blake from The Warblers.

Group 2 is Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce from New Directions, Paysen Moore and Abilene Thompson from GoldStars, Victoria Collins from Aural Intensity, Daniella and Raina Miller from Jane Adam Academy,Mitch West from The Warblers and CJ Smith from Wondertones.

Group 3 is Rachel Berry and Hakeem Scott from GoldStars, Santana and Marisol Lopez from New Directions, Brent Ellwood from Wondertones, Carr Vincent from Aural Intensity and Kayla from Vocal Adrenaline.

In group 4 will be Mercedes Jones and Finn Hudson from New Directions, Blaine Anderson and Wes Fisher from The Warblers, Bianca Shep from Jane Adams Academy, Noah Puckerman and Ace O'Neill from GoldStars and Ella Cater from Aural Intensity.

In Group 5 will be an all girl group and that group will be Nikka Winters and Malise Klein from GoldStars,Tina Cohen Chang and Bailey Fabray from New Directons, Emika Harris from James Adams Academy,Nicole Baker and Avery Foster from Aural Intensity and Jenna Wills from Vocal Adrenaline.

In group 6 is an all guys group and that will be Wilson Zanders and Roberto Alvin from GoldStars, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang and Artie Abrams from New Directions, Gavin Tomas from Vocal Adrenaline,Hunter Lucas from Wondertones and Rick Kyle from Aural Intensity.

He names names the other groups and then groups 2,5 and 6 stay in their seats while the others leave the group.

* * *

><p>Santana hugs Brittany and Quinn as they leave the room walking together. "So who is your roommate San?" Quinn and Brittany ask at the same time.<p>

"I got Rachel Berry from GoldStars, who are your roommates?" Quinn says she has Bianca Shep from Jane Adams Academy and Brittany says she has Nikka Winters from GoldStar.

"Wow Sanny we both have people from GoldStars, it's that cool and I have to tell you that Nikka is pretty hot."

Brittany mumbled.

Santana was about to say something when she saw Rachel holding hands with the guy with the mohawk and she's walking to her and her friends.

"Hey teammate/roommate, I want you to meet my best friend Noah Puckerman but he goes by Puck, Noah this is Santana Lopez and her um friends." Rachel says grinning at the girls.

"Nice to meet you guys, baby we have to meet up with Ace, Hakeem, Zanya and Evielyn to go over something! it was nice meeting you guys." Puck says smiling at them nicely before pulling Rachel with him.

Santana stares at Puck in jealousy as he wraps his arm around Rachel's waist as they talk and sighs while Quinn and Brittany glance at her raising their eyebrows.

"Santana you know you can't form anything with the enemy right, she might be on your team for this 4 week workshop but she's still part of GoldStars show choir and we need to keep an eye on them before Sectionals so we can make sure we can beat them." Quinn muttered giving her a stern look.

"Don't worry Quinny Santana knows not to do anything with other groups unless it's spying, she's smarter then that." Brittany says smiling brightly. Santana watched as Brittany and Quinn talk walking away from her.

Santana sighs knowing she shouldn't be into the Female lead of GoldStars but she can't help it just watching Rachel laugh with her friends and Noah Puckerman who seems to have his eye on the girl she wants.

"Maybe I should be friends with her first, that way the group can think I'm spying on the group." San thought.

Rachel turned her head slightly feeling somebody staring at her and saw her roommate/teammate Santana Lopez staring at her strongly with a jealous look on her face and she waved slightly.

Santana smiled waving back knowing what she needs to do in order to keep her feelings a secret.

"_**Rachel Berry get ready to become my new best friend/more**_." She thought before going off to meet up with the others of her group.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I quickly went back to my room to change out of my skinny jeans since it was getting hot and put on some shorts with my bikini top under my black tank top. I changed into my flip flops and put my hair up into a pony tail before ended back outside to join the others to step up for tonights activites. I find my group setting up tables and walk over to them unsure what I should do.

"Hey Lopez why don't you stop standing there and actually help out, god just because your part of New Directions doesn't mean you can slack off." The annoyed female voice said.

"Back off Carr, she just got over here and I don't see your Aural Intensity ass helping out so back off." I glance at Rachel as she spoke up for me. I smile at her. I noticed that Quinn wasn't around but then I spotted her laughing with some of her new group memebers as they worked to step up. Alright Santana remeber if you want to get to close to Rachel you should act like you don't care until she confronts you and they you two will start being friends in no time. I take a deep breath and glared at Carr who rolled her bright blue eyes at me. Fuck this bitch if she thinks I'm going to put up with her bullshit.

"Hey Santana can you help me for a few minutes over here?" I heard the sexy voice of Rachel Berry call me from across the tables. I walk over to her trying not to get nervous.

"What do you need help with _Berry_?" I said annoyed trying to keep up with an act since my twin sister Marisol and Mercedes are watching me from their spots. She frowns slightly before clearing her throat before handing me markers and a poster board. I start feeling bad for acting this way but I don't want my group thinking I'm turning my back on them.

"Yo Lopez you have a problem with my girl?" I heard the same accent but in a male voice and I stare at Puck to see him glaring at me.

"No I don't sorry if I hurt your little midget girlfriend's feelings but she talks to damn much." I snapped back.

He growls about to walk over to me when Rachel slipped her hand onto his shoulder giving me a hurt look before sighing looking at this jerk.

"Noah please don't do anything your going to regret in the end! I'm sure Santana is just having a hard day, just stay on your side and let me handle this. please for me." She murmured giving him a pleaded look.

He glanced at me once again before nodding and kissed Rachel's forehead before leaving. "I don't need you protecting me Berry." I muttered making her glare at me.

"I wasn't protecting your ass Santana Lopez, Noah likes getting into fights over anybody who hurts me or cops an _attitude_ with me for no reason I don't want him getting kicked out of this workshop."

She stated before walking off to calm down her stupid boyfriend. I ask what I'm supposed to do with the poster and they tell me making me nod and I write down what needs to be on the poster.

**Later that night in Santana's POV.**

I'm sitting with Quinn, Mercedes and Finn talking about what happened and they said to get close to Rachel so we can know what their doing at Sectionals in two months. I hate spying but I hate to stick with my team. Just then we heard clapping from the stage that was set up and we saw the GoldStars group standing on the stage holding onto mics. The girls are wearing dark blue and white strapless dress with black heels, their hair is in curls and they have black headbands on. The guys are wearing dark blue dress shirts with white pants and black shoes. Atleast one guy has their arms around the girl's waist and Puck has his arms around Rachel's waist. Two of the guys have two girls with them.

Mr. Baxter tells us that the group is going to start us off for the night singing two songs and we clap for them as he gets off stage and I stare at Rachel as she smiles at us with her. The music starts making the group do their dance smiling at us while one of the guys start singing.

**Ace.**

_We've been living a lie_

**Wilson.**

_We're not what we seem to be_

**Declan.**

_And we've had enough of being fooled_

**Daniel.**

_Now we wanna be free_

**Hakeem.**

_Sure we be living a dream _

**The Girls.**

_(somebody else's) _

**Roberto.**

_And now we wanna live on_

**Noah.**

_But we gotta leave this game behind And know who we really are_

The girls spin out of the guys arms and do their dance while one of the girls sings her solo. I see Puck smirking down at Rachel as they dance together and I can hear everybody clapping.

**Malise.**

_Don't let anyone take over your life (no no no) Don't give up your dreams and you'll be alright (no no) They think they can control you but they should've told you When you're a clone, you know you're never alone_

**The Group.**

_Who Who do you think you are Do you know for sure Now tell me Who Who do you think you are Do you know for sure Now tell me _

The group dances to the fast pace song always on point and I stare at my group as we sit together and I see them frowning because they know GoldStars are really good.

**The Guys.**

_Who do you think you are Who do you think you are _

The guys do flips making us cheer for them. The girls do flips aswell landing perfectly on the stage not hurting themselfs one bit and I'm amazed.

**Paysen.**

_We're ready for change_

**Evielyn.**

_And we just wanna come out _

**Abilene.**

_And it's up to you and me now boy_

**Nikka.**

_Why are we waiting around_

We all get into the song clapping for them as they dance to the beat and I stare at Rachel Berry as she smiles with her group singing as a group but I wonder if she's going to sing a solo. Rachel glanced right at me singing her part making me froze in shock hearing how beautiful her voice is.

**Rachel.**

_Feels like we're caught in a trance_

**The Girls.**

_ (somebody else's)_

**Rachel.**

_Maybe it's all in the mind But we've gotta find a way to leave all of this trouble behind_

**Faira.**

_Don't let anyone take over your life (no no no) Don't give up your dreams and you'll be alright (no no) They think they can control you but they should've told you When you're a clone, you know you're never alone_

The group is amazing and everybody is now standing up dancing to the beat and I clap my hands liking it but I frown slightly when I see Quinn glaring at me but I just turn away because she knows their better.

**The Group.**

_Who Who do you think you are Do you know for sure Now tell me Who Who do you think you are Do you know for sure Now tell me_  
><em>Who Who do you think you are Do you know for sure Now tell me Who Who do you think you are Do you know for sure Now tell me<em>

_Just gotta get Just gotta get back Just gotta get Just gotta get back on track_  
><em>Just gotta get Just gotta get back Just gotta get Just gotta get back on track<em>

The beat slows down a little as they sing together and I see Rachel smiling brightly while having fun on stage.

**The Group.**

_Who Who do you think you are_

**Hakeem.**

_Who do you think you are_

**The Group.**

_Do you know for sure Now tell me Who Who do you think you are_

**Hakeem.**

_Who do you think you are_

**The Group.**

_ Do you know for sure Now tell me_

_Who Who do you think you are Do you know for sure Now tell me Who Who do you think you are Do you know for sure Now tell me._

The group finishes and I noticed that mic stands were placed on the stage and Rachel was now standing in the front while the others were stand in the back while standing behind their mic stands and the music changes making us all sit down clapping for them but stop when Rachel sings alone.

**Rachel.**

_Ooh Baby_

**The Group.**

_Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh_

Rachel placed her hand on the mic as she sings and I can see Puck smiling at her lovingly as he sways in the back and I can't believe I'm falling for a girl that has a boyfriend who has a mohawk.

**Rachel.**

_Shadows on the wall Forming outlines of your face I reach out to touch you Through time and through space_

**Rachel with the Group.**

_In my dreams I'm always with you_  
><em>So let me sleep Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh In my dreams I'm with you Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh I'll always be with you<em>

**Rachel.**

_Oh oh Ohh Baby  
>I dream that your here with me Lying by my side <em>

**The Group.**

_Here by my side._

**Rachel.**

_This wont last forever Let's catch the sands of time,I don't want ever to end _

**Rachel with the Group.**

_So let me sleep Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh In my dreams I'm with you Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh I'll always be with you_

**Hakeem.**

_Let me sleep Let me sleep Let me sleep Just let me sleep  
>Oh yeah.<em>

**Rachel.**

_So let me sleep (oh) _

**Rachel with The Group.**

_Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh In my dreams I'm with you Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh _

**Ace.**

_I'll always be with you_

**The Whole Group.**

_Let me sleep for a while let me dream of your smile In my dreams I'm with you Let me sleep for a while let me dream of your smile I'll always be with you _

__Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh In my dreams I'm with you Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh.__

* * *

><p>After the GoldStars sang, they changed their clothes and put normal ones on. They came back and sat down with the group. Rachel felt eyes on her back and looked over her shoulder to see her roommate Santana Lopez glaring at her and she rolled her eyes before looking back at the stage sitting in Noah's lap. Mr. Baxter started talking about what's happening. Since it's the first night, all the groups are going to get to know each other. The Directors are going to let the groups do their things and then everybody will sit by the campfire and just have a good time.<p>

"Alright get in your groups that I put you in and get to know each other and I will tell you when you can stop. Everybody gets into their groups and Santana sighs softly knowing she's going have to deal with Rachel.

Rachel sits next her boyfriend,Hakeem,Brent sat next to Santana, Marisol sits next to Carr and Kayla sits on the other side of Rachel. They all just stare at each other not sure what to say.

"So lets just start off with our full names, what grade were in and if your dating anybody." Carr says looking at her group. They all nod saying that's fine.

"I'm Marisol Averi Lopez, I'm in 10 grade and I'm not dating anybody at the moment and I'm Straight." They all nod and Santana looks at her twin sister and sighs taking her turn.

"I'm Santana Abigail Lopez, I'm in 10 grade with my twin sister Marisol, I'm not dating anybody but I do like someone and I'm a Lesbian." Rachel stared at her for a second before taking her turn.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm in 10 grade, I do have a boyfriend and I'm Bisexual." Santana's eyes widen not believing Rachel wasn't saying her boyfriend's name already knowing it's Puck.

"I'm Kayla Lori Lucas, I'm in 11th grade, I'm Straight and I do have a boyfriend named Jesse St. James." They all nod but Santana really wanted to know who Rachel's boyfriend was.

I'm Hakeem Scott, I'm in 11th grade, I'm dating Rachel Berry and I'm Straight." Santana's eyes widen not sure if she's hearing this right.

"Um Hakeem I wasn't listening when you said who your dating, can you repeat it?" She asked hopefully. He nods confused.

"I'm dating Rachel Berry." He repeated making Santana nod before looking at Rachel who a strong look on her face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked glaring at her. Rachel stared at her confused wondering what her problem was. Santana just walked over to her and pulled her up holding onto Rachel's hand.

"Well will be right back I need to talk to Rachel for a few minutes and then we will be right back." They all nod but Rachel who kept her hand into Santana's and they leave the group for a few minutes.

**Find out what happens next. The songs were Who Do You Think You Are and Let Me Sleep both by S Club 7.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I quickly follow Santana into the building and she finally let go of my hand. She looked at me and sighed placing her hand on her hips.

"Are you some kind of tease Rachel Berry?" I shook my head no really confused and she chuckles like she doesn't believe me.

"Nice try I'm not falling for that I'm _only_ dating one person act, what's going on with you,Puck and Hakeem?" I stare at her wondering why she cares about my personal life.

"I don't think that's any of your business Santana since you seem to get annoyed with me for no reason." She walks closer to me and glared hard before moving away.

"To answer your question me and Noah are best friends who flirst with other but I'm not dating him! Hakeem and I have been together for two months but were not serious since I'm into girls aswell."

She frowns at me shaking her head before moving away from me and sits down on the groud.

"Why am I getting upset over somebody that shouldn't be anything to me." She mumbled. I stare at her confused but surprised that I mean something to her and walk over to her sitting down.

"Santana do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She looked up at me surprised and sighs staring right into my eyes like she's in a daze. I place my hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"I don't know anymore, once I got here with my group I thought I was just going enjoy my time hanging out with my friends." I nod letting her talk.

"But then I went to my room and met you for the first time and when you talked to me I felt chills in my body! I guess I just want to get to know you without anybody knowing, I don't care if Quinn and Brittany are against me getting to know you more Rachel Berry, you seem so nice and I find you extremely attractive, I'm sorry if I'm going too far but I can't help it." I shook my head smiling.

"Your not going too far into this, keep going because your making me blush." She laughs softly and clears her throat before talking again.

"Rachel you have the most gorgeous angelic voice that should be heard all the time, your beautiful and I just want to spend time with you." She mumbled making me smile.

"Thank you for telling me about your feelings Santana Lopez and I find you very attractive aswell, me and Hakeem are not serious but that doesn't mean I would cheat on him, I think your beautiful aswell, lets just have fun while were here because then we leave and I won't be easy on you at Sectionals." She nods smirking and we go back to the group.

* * *

><p>After my talk with Santana Lopez who seemed a little upset that , we agreed that we would talk more after the campfire. We get to know our group memebers then it was time for the Campfire and Hakeem pulled me onto his lap and rubbed his hands up and down my waist making me smile loving the feeling of his strong hands against my body and I kiss his cheek.<p>

"She didn't hurt you did she baby?" I love hearing Hakeem's Jamaican accent as he whispers against my ear. I tell him that I'm fine and he pecks my lips. I feel eyes on me and I know it's Santana. I stare at her and she pouts making me wink at her and she looks away quickly as she sits with her friends. Mr. Baxter talks more about what's going to happen tomorrow and the days were here.

"Does anybody have a song that they want sing?" Mr. Baxter said to anybody and I saw Declan's hand go up and he said that he play his Guitar with Noah while Nikka sings the main parts while Abilene and Faira will sing back up and I know what song she's going to sing and I smile brightly at my best friend and she winks at me before sitting next to Declan and she tells everybody to clap their hands when it starts.

"You can do it Nikka love you bestie." She giggles and everybody looks at her. They start the music making look at them and we start stop clapping when she gives the single.

**Nikka.**

_And I can feel, I feel a deep connection, And I think, that we might be onto something, no And I know it's something special, Seeing you here, is not coincidental, mhmm_

_ Well I've been walkin,_

**Abilene and Faira.**

_walkin,_

**Nikka.**

_ behind enemy lines, And I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side, I've been saying,_

**Abilene and Faria.**

_saying,_

**Nikka.**

_I won't fall this time, But now I'm walkin,_

**Abilene and Faria.**

_walkin,_

**Nikka.**

_within enemy lines. _  
><em>Oh, oh<em>

Hakeem smiles at me as I sway in his arms and I blush when he kisses my cheek before going back to clapping. I'm proud of my best friends.

**Nikka**

_See I was tryin to be everything you weren't expecting, All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing, But I'm falling way too fast, I just want this love to last, forever, forever And every time I feel this way Oh, somethings changed, for the better._

_Well I've been walkin,_

**Abilene and Faira.**

_walkin,_

**Nikka.**

_ behind enemy lines, And I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side, I've been saying,_

**Abilene and Faria.**

_saying,_

**Nikka.**

_I won't fall this time, But now I'm walkin,_

**Abilene and Faria.**

_walkin,_

**Nikka.**

_within enemy lines _  
><em> And now I'm walkin,<em>

**Abilene and Faria.**

_walkin,_

**Nikka.**

_behind enemy lines, And now I'm fightin,_

**Abilene and Faria.**

_fighting,_

**Nikka.**

_from the other side, And I've been saying,_

**Abilene and Faria.**

_ saying,_

**Nikka.**

_I won't fall this time, Now I'm walkin,_

**Abilene and Faria.**

_ walkin,_

**Nikka.**

_within enemy lines _  
><em>Ohhh<em>

She finished the song and we all clap for her saying that she was good and Santana says that she wants to sing and I smile at her and the band plays the song and she looks at everybody singing.

**Santana.**

_I'm standing in the center of the room I'm watchin boys follow girls perfume All is as it should be I assume Oh Except for the distance between me and you_

_You're standing as a flower on the wall The room is still but we're about to fall And all the names that brought us here Simply fade away ...  
>Who you are is falling over me <em>

She looks right at me as I nod my head to the beat and she smiles as some of the guys in each group back her up.

**The Guys.**

_(Who you are is falling over me)_

**Santana.**

_Who you are is everything I need_

**The Guys.**

_(Who you are is everything I need)_

**Santana.**

_I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one_

I grin liking her voice as she sings and she winks at me before looking at everybody else singing the next part of the song.

**Santana.**

_I can't believe that night turned into today I used a line you were supposed to say Ooo Yeah And all the names that brought us here Now we have to thank_  
><em>Who you are is falling over me<em>

**The Guys.**

_(Who you are is falling over me)_

**Santana.**

_Who you are is falling over me_

**The Guys.**

_(Who you are is falling over me)_

**Santana.**

_Who you are has got me on my knees_

**The Guys.**

_(Who you are is everything I need)_

**Santana.**

_I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one_

_I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one  
>If you want I will wait I will follow I'm here to stay As long as we're promised tomorrow I promise you today I'll wait, I'll wait.<em>

**Santana.**

__Who you are is falling over me__

**The Guys.**

_(Who you are is falling over me)_

**Santana.**

_Who you are has got me on my knees_

**The Guys.**

_(Who you are is everything I need)_

**Santana.**

_I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one_

She looks right at me singing the last part and I can see her friends glaring at her as she sings to me and I feel Hakeem's arm tighten around my waist.

**Santana.**

_You are the one_

We clap when she's finished and she thanks everybody then we make smores but I don't have any since I'm Vegan and some of these things aren't Vegan friendly. Hakeem joins the others while I sit in my spot and Santana walks over to me with two smores in her hand offering me one but I decline as she sits down next to me.

"Come Rachel there is nothing with smores, are you against smores?" She asked jokingly and I shook my head.

"I can't have most of the stuff people makes these days unless it's Vegan friendly since I'm a Vegan." She stares at me surprised and smirks.

"More for me then." I laugh shaking my head and I see a girl with blonde hair and hazel green eyes glaring at us.

"I think your friend wants you away from me." I muttered making her look at the blonde girl and she rolls her eyes before looking at me.

"That would be Quinn Fabray Captain of New Directions and a big pain in my ass, unless I'm being close to you because I'm spying, she doesn't want me talking to you." I nod sadly and start to get up but she grabs my hand asking me to stay and I sit back down.

"Look Rachel I'm not going to listen to Q, she's a bitch that needs to take the stick out of her ass and actually live a little! so tell me more about yourself Berry." I chuckle at her words.

"Well I'm 16 years old, I'm was born in Barbados to my parents Shelby Corcoran and Tarrance McClain but they didn't give a damn about me when I turned 2 years old for some bullshit reason and had kept intouch with a gay couple named Hiram and Leroy Berry who lived in Parma Ohio so they could adopt me and they fell in love with me the moment they saw me and I love my dads. Noah is my childhood best friend in Barbados and when he was 4 he moved to Parma aswell with his parents and little sister, we were so happy to see each other at school one day and have been close ever since." She stares at me.

"I'm sorry about your parents, have you heard from them since you got adopted?" I shook my head no.

"I rather not know those people since they didn't care about me, I love my dads very much and I wouldn't change it for the world." She nods staring at me awkwardly.

"So your Marisol's twin sister and your a Lesbian, what else should I know about you?" She moves closer to me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm not interested in anything you say, later midget." She mumbled before leaving to join the others. I shake my head. Alright Lopez two can play this game.

**Later that night.**

Santana had changed out of her clothes and was not wearing black short shorts with a white tank top with her hair up in a messy pony trying to figure out what to say to her roommate Rachel. She knew she was being harsh acting like she didn't care about the little singer but she didn't want Quinn on her back about this while thing. It was 9:30 and Vocals warmups were at 7:15 so she wondered where Rachel was.

Just then the door opens slightly before closing again making Santana stare at the door close. She heard giggling against the door then it stopped so Santana figured it was Rachel making out with her good looking boyfriend who did look good to her but she just didn't play for that team. The door opens all the way this time and Rachel walks in and looks at her for a second before closing the door and she walks over to her clothes and picked out some then a towel and her flipflops before leaving the room. Santana sighs knowing Rachel is ignoring her for a reason.

"Why do I need to be mean to her to keep up this, I said I should be friends her and I'm not even trying." Santana mumbled while resting her head on her pillow.

The door opens a few minutes later and Rachel walks in wearing Hakeem's basketball shorts with her own light blue tank top and her hair was in a messy pony tail.

"Good night Santana." Rachel whispered before getting under the covers her bed and Santana looked at her.

"Why are you going to sleep now?" Rachel looked at her sadly before sighing. "Because what's the point of getting to know each other if you don't want anything to do with me." She muttered.

"Rachel I'm sorry really I'm going to stop listening to anything Quinn and Brittany say about being friends with you! can we please talk?" Rachel sits up and nods.

"Fine start talking because I don't feel like asking the first question." Santana nods knowing Rachel is still unsure about her words.

"What's your favorite color?" Rachel snorts laughing not believing that was the first thing she could come up with.

"Wow anyways my favorite color is light purple, what's yours?" Santana said it was baby blue.

"So your Vegan what's that like?" She smiles saying that it's fine for her but her friends thinks she's crazy for not eating meat but Hakeem is fine with it since he's also Vegan.

"Match made in heaven huh?" Santana said sarcastically making Rachel pout.

"Will you stop with the sarcastic attitude Santana, there is nothing wrong with my boyfriend being Vegan, he's been that way since we met and I didn't convince him to be one so back off my relationship."

Rachel snapped making Santana stare at her before looking away. She didn't care about Rachel's boyfriend being Vegan like herself. Santana just wanted to be close to her.

"Whatever I don't care about your stupid relatonship, I sure Hakeem Scott gets all the sex he wants with you, you two are perfect for each other." She replied annoyed.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Santana heard the sadness in her voice.

"I'm not trying to be alright, I guess I'm jealous of him, I know I shouldn't be since were not even friends or more then that." She murmured.

"Well stop trying so hard to make me mad at you,I'm a nice person and I thought we were doing good until you hurt my feelings." Rachel said sadly and turned over in her bed and turned her light off.

Santana sighs not really sure she wants to go to vocal warmup class knowing that Rachel is upset with her. She turns over and turns her own light off trying to sleep.

"Good night Rachel and I promise to be nicer." She said softly looking at Rachel as she's laying in her bed away from her.

"Whatever good night Santana." She replied back before closing her eyes trying to get some sleep. Santana picked up her phone and texted Quinn.

**I'm not listening you anymore, I'm going to be friends with Rachel no matter what, because I like her alot and I hate hurting her feelings. *Santana L***

**Are you out of your mind Santana, she's the enemy along with her show choir and just stop those feelings of yours *Quinn F***

**Not going to happen bitch, I don't tell you to stop having feeling for Finnocence, you don't fucking own me Fabray, good night *Santana L***

**We will talk about this tomorrow, good night Lopez *Quinn F***

Santana put her phone down placing back on the charger and tries to sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be a hard and long day.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Behind Enemy Lines and Falling Over Me both by Demi Lovato.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I woke up the next morning at 6:15 since I had to shower, get dress, have breakfast with Hakeem and my friends before warm ups started for the day. I glanced quickly at Santana to see her still sleeping and sighs softly and got out of bed and grabbed my stuff to take to the bathroom. I grab my towel and left the room. Today was going to be a hard and awkward day.

After I'm done with my shower and getting dressed wearing dark jean short shorts that fit petite but slightly curvy figure really well like Noah always say because he's a smoken hot Jew. yeah I'm jewish aswell since my daddy is and I was converted when I was little. Anyways I'm wearing a gray v neck top that showed off my nice chest but not too much. I'm wearing a black hoodie aswell. On my feet are gray flats that my dad bought me when he went to New Jersey two months ago. I did my makeup just right and I dried my hair and put it in ringlet curls and put a gray headband on. I put my stuff back in my room and saw that Santnaa was now awake but she didn't look at me because I could tell she was still tired.

"Good morning Santana, it's still early you know, you could sleep but since your awake do you want to join me for breakfast?" She looked up at me looking tired and yawns and says sorry.

"Um I have to get ready but if you want me to join you, I hope you don't mind waiting." I shook my head no saying that it's fine and I will wait. She nods gettig off her bed and goes through her bags while I grab my phone after putting my stuff back in one of my bags. She looks at me taking in my look of the day and smiles.

"Loving the outfit Rachel, I will see you in a few." I smile as she leaves the room. I sit down on my bed and call Hakeem.

"Hey baby where are you, the others are wondering where you are and so am I, are you coming?" I laugh softly at how worried my boyfriend can be when I'm not always around him.

"Relax _Keemy_, I just left the bathroom and I saw that our teammate and my roommate Santana Lopez was awake and offered her to join us! she's taking her shower so I'm waiting." I can hear him telling the others.

"Do you really think that's a good idea boo, I mean it was just supposed to be GoldStars members only and she's part of New Directions, I thought you two got into a fight last night?"

"Hakeem it's just breakfast and it's not like were going to be talking about GoldStar stuff, this trip is supposed to be a break from working too hard on Sectionals stuff, relax and tell the others."

"But we need to beat Aural Intensity and New Directions, we need plans and this is the only time we get to-" I cut him off not in the mood.

"Hakeem Marcus Scott I just _fucking _told you that this trip is a break from work on Sectionals, enjoy that break or else I'm not in the mood to fight so good bye." I hang up.

"Trouble in paradise for the lovely couple?" I jump hearing Santana's voice and sigh shaking my head looking at her as she walks into the room with her stuff looking really good to me, her jet black is still damp from the shower but it looks good on her. She's wearing green and black striped mini dress that showed off her nice body, on her feet are black heeled boots that look good, Her makeup is just right for her skintone and she has on a jean jacket over her dress. This girl was gorgeous and she knew it aswell by the way she's smirking at me.

"You like what you see Berry?" I blush slightly looking away as she chuckles and finishes getting ready.

"Alright you ready to go?" She asked and I nod grabbing my phone putting into my pocket. We leave our room and go downstairs to the dinning hall and I saw my group sitting together and we walk over to them.

"Good morning GoldStars member you don't mind Santana Lopez joining us right?" Faria glanced at Santana giving her a dirty look before glaring at me.

"Rachel barbra Berry estás seriamente dejarla unirse a nosotros?" Faria Ramírez said in spanish using her strong hispanic accent.

"Yes Faria I'm Captain of this team and I say she sits at this table, get over that damn ego of yours or I can replace you at anytime." I glare at her and she cuddles up to her badass boyfriend Roberto Alvin who was glaring at me shaking his head.

"Chica es el enemigo y debe hablar con su equipo perdedor lame Direcciones." Santana growled and looked at Roberto.

"Knock it off Roberto or I'm telling Mrs. Clark on both of you, let's just enjoy our breakfast." I demanded and they stare at me before going back to their food.

Santana and I get our food then come back and sit down. "So Santana, your song last night was okay but you were a little off." Faria says smirking. Santana gets up and gets in Faria's face.

"Cuál es su problema chica?" She spat glaring at her and Faria stands up pushing her away.

"I have no problem Santana Lopez, your not worth my time so just go sit down and finish your breakfast." She sits back down smirking at her! Santana glares at her before grabbing her plate and sits with the New Directions table. I stare at her sadly as she sat next to a black girl who was glaring daggers at me but I kept my eyes on Santana who shook her head and I sigh turning around and I felt my boyfrien's hands on my waist trying butter up to me but I'm not in the mood to deal with him begging.

"Baby listen I'-"I cut his ass off and slap his hand away. "Don't bother Hakeem, just eat your damn food." I snapped making him sigh pulling away from me.

**At Vocal Warm Ups.**

Group 1, 3 and 4 sat in the music room not talking waiting for Mr. Baxter to show up. Santana kept glaring at Hakeem as he tried talking to Rachel which made her slightly happy when Rachel won't even look at him.

"Dude she's not in the mood to talk so back off before I slap those dreads out your head." Santana snapped crossing her arms over her chest annoyed with Hakeem begging so damn much.

Rachel looked at her giving her a silent thank you with her eyes and looked away wondering when Mr. Baxter was going to show up. He finally shows up and tells everybody to go around the piano and they start doing their warm ups then they have free time dancing and singing together. After that Mr. Baxter wants group 3 to stay back while the others are free to go.

"Alright guys here is the deal, your all going to record a song, group 5 and 7 have already recorded their songs, you will all be judged on how well you put the song together, the other groups will pick the winners and whoever wins this, gets a free day of doing whatever and the other groups have to cook for them for a day, also you have to pick two lead singers, two bridge singers and one hook singers before ending the song, I will be back in one hour to see how you do and the song doesn't have to be appropriate and make sure the guys are part of it." Mr. Baxter smiles and leaves.

The group stares at each other trying to figure how whos going to sing leads. "First what song are we going to sing?" Marisol asked running her hands through her jet black hair that matched her twin sisters.

"How about we do a match up since we have two guys, we could put them on the other song and we can sing the main song." Rachel says making everybody stare her liking that idea.

"Alright Berry has a great idea but what songs are we going to put together?" Santana says thinking. Hakeem smiles thinking about what the guys could sing.

"How about the guys do Find Your Love by Drake and you could do You Da One by Rihanna." Hakeem says staring at the others. Rachel smiles at her boyfriend and grins rushing over to him and kisses his cheek making Santana groan softly tired of seeing those two all into each other. They set up the people singing and record the songs and play it back liking it. Mr. Baxter comes back and listens to the track and is surprised at how good they sound together and said that they did a great job.

* * *

><p>Later that night everybody is back in the music room talking about the songs that were recored and group 3 is the last group. Mr. Baxter plays the CD and everybody listens as the music starts and everybody listens how the beat is different then other songs that were recored and group 3 smiles.<p>

**The Girls.**

_You the one that I dream about all day You the one that I think about always You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is my love_

**Hakeem.**

_Im more than just an option Hey, Hey, Hey Refuse to be forgotten Hey, Hey, Hey I took a chance with my heart Hey, Hey, Hey And I feel it taking over_

**Rachel.**

_Baby, I love you, I need you here Give me all the time Baby we meant to be You got me, smiling all the time_  
><em>Cause you know how to give me that You know how to pull me back When I go runnin, runnin Tryin' to get away from loving ya You know how to love me hard I won't lie, I'm falling hard Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that<em>

**Brent and Hakeem. **

_I better find your love and I better find your heart I better find your love and I better find your heart I better find your love and I better find your heart I bet if I give all my love Then nothings gonna tear us apart Im more than just a number_

**The Girls.**

_You the one that I dream about all day You the one that I think about always You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is my love_

**Hakeem.**

_Hey, Hey, Hey I doubt youll find another Hey, Hey, Hey So every single summer Hey, Hey, Hey I be the one that you remember_

**Santana and Marisol.**

_Baby come, tear me now, hold me now Make me come alive You got the sweetest touch I'm so happy, you came in my life_  
><em>Cause you know how to give me that You know how to pull me back When I go runnin, runnin Tryin' to get away from loving ya You know how to love me hard I won't lie, I'm falling hard Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that<em>

**Hakeem.**

_Its more than just a mission Hey, Hey, Hey You hear but you dont listen Hey, Hey, Hey You better pay attention Hey, Hey, Hey And get what you been missing_

**Hakeem and Brent.**

_I better find your lovin I better find your heart I better find your love and I better find your heart I better find your love and I better find your heart I bet if I give all my love, Then nothings gonna tear us apart_

**The Girls.**

_You the one that I dream about all day You the one that I think about always You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is my love_  
><em> You the one that I dream about all day You the one that I think about always You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is mine<em>

**Brent,Kayla, and Carr.**

_Too many times Ive been wrong I guess being right takes too long Im done waiting, theres nothing left to do But give all I have to you and _

_And Yes I'm kinda crazy, That's what happens baby, When you put it down You should've give it to me Good like that, Should've hit it like that, Had me yellin' like that Didn't know you would've had me coming back_  
><em>You the one that i'm feeling You the one that i'm loving Ain't no other, that's like you No there's just one, one, one No baby just one, one I bet you wanna know<em>

**The Guys.**

_I better find your love and I better find your heart I better find your love and I bet if I give all my love, Then nothings gonna tear us apart I bet if I give all my love, _

** The Girls.**

_You the one that I dream about all day You the one that I think about always You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is my love  
>You the one that I dream about all day You the one that I think about always You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!<em>

**Together.**__

_Then nothings gonna tear us apart, My love is your love, your love is mine_

The song ends and everybody stared at group 3 shocked while clapping. Mr. Baxter asked who they voted for and they all say group 3 which makes them very happy.

Santana hugs Rachel feeling so happy about winning and they both stare into each others eyes feeling sparks when they hugged then pull away and Hakeem glared at Santana as he hugged his girlfriend.

Rachel glanced over at Santana as she hugged her sister and Rachel was starting to miss the touch of Santana's body near hers. Santana looked and her and smiles making her return it.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Find Your Love by Drake and You Da One by Rihanna**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I stared at Rachel as she talked to her annoying ass boyfriend who gives me a bad vibe by the way he glares at me everytime I'm around Rachel. Damn it I need to call my parents asking how Amaira is doing since I haven't been away from her that long ever since I had her. You see I did a stupid thing in last year September 21st 2009 when I had a fight with my parents one night and ran away from home, I best friend and teammate of New Directions Matt Rutherford had a party while his parents were away for a weekend and I stole his parents vodka and got drunk that night which ended me having sex with some student from our school and I got pregnant and had my beautiful baby girl named Amaira Noemí Ines Lopez, I felt so ashamed for my family because I didn't even remeber who the guy was. I told my mom that I might be pregnant first and she booked me apointment and the doctor told me that I was pregnant and I burst out crying because I was so young to go through that but I went through it and my baby was born on May 3rd 2010 at 1:30 in the morning, she was 7 lbs 9 1/2 ozs and she was very calm baby which is shocking because I'm not calm at all. Manni is 6 months old now and I miss her like crazy.

She has my skintone, my cheekbones, my nose, my hair color but she has her daddy's lips and my eyes, I love that she looks nothing like her daddy who I don't really care about.

I flip open my phone and call my dad hoping he picks up. He answers after the 3rd ring. "Hola Santi, how is the workshop going for you and New Directions?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

"It's okay so far, were all split up into different groups from other show choirs and my group just won a day off tomorrow and the other groups get to feed us dinner tomorrow night, how is Mara?" I asked sitting on my bed since I'm back at my room.

"She's doing good baby girl, she had a cold for few days but she's doing better!" I frown hating my baby was sick and I wasn't there.

"Why didn't you call me when she first started getting sick?" I asked getting worried. The door opens and I know it's Rachel. At this point I don't care if she knows about Manni.

"Santana you need to calm down, Mara is fine and she's spending the day with Nana since I'm at work." I sigh hating being away from my daughter.

"I know daddy but it's hard to be away from Amaira since she's only 6 months old, I have never been away from her this long! I feel like a bad mother." I heard a small gasp and I look up to see Rachel staring at me surprised that she heard the word mother and I mouth to her that I will tell her when I'm done and she nods.

"Well I called Mr. Shuester and he told me and your mother that parents and family night is friday all the way up to sunday and I'm bringing Amar along." I smile hearing that I might see my baby.

"I can't see that angel of mine, I have to go daddy but I will see you friday." He says alright and hangs up. Rachel looks up staring at me confused.

"I'm guess your wondering if you heard it right about me being a bad mother?" She just nods her head not saying a world.

"Well I had a baby last may after getting drunk at a party and she's now 6 months old, her name is Amaira Noemí Ines Lopez and I really don't know who the father is because I was drunk and woke up the next morning with him gone but I'm glad she likes me,please don't judge me because I really want to be friends with you." She just stares at me then gets up walking over to me and sits on the bed.

"Santana I don't judge people on their past, I don't know that much about you but I want to and I think it's beautiful that you care so much about that baby, she's lucky to have mother like you." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry about Faria and Roberto this morning, They have been fighting with each other later since they got together and their taking it out on anybody." I nod.

"Look I hope we could start over and enjoy our day off together tomorrow,I plan on going into the hotub tonight do you want to join me?" I asked quietly hoping she says yes.

"Don't have anything planned so why not but don't you want to spend time with your friends from New Directions?" Rachel responded unsure if I wanted to ditch for the Glee club that can't trust shit.

"No Rachel I told you that I wanted to spend time with you and I'm going to do that." She giggles and leans in sticking her hands out and I hug her making her smile.

I love the feeling of Rachel Berry's tiny body in my arms but I can't stay close to her any longer without wanting to kiss her so I pull back and smile at her awkwardly.

"So what's it like having two dads as your parents?" She grins saying that it's great and they give her whatever she wants because they love her so much, she wished she had a sibling but she's glad Puck is like her brother.

"Do you want mine because you can have her." I joked smirking at her and she giggles shaking her head.

"I'm sure Marisol so is very nice, are you the oldest twin or the youngest?" I told her I'm the oldest and she smiled.

"So tell me about Amaira Lopez, was it scary giving birth to her?" I smile thinking about the day I gave birth to my baby girl and shook my head.

"Not at first but when I was close to poping her out I was getting scared because I knew once she was out of my body that she was mine to take care of forever." She nods giving me a adorable look.

"I feel so proud of you for risking your teenage life to become a mother to Amaira, do you regret it at times?" I shook my head no.

"Not one bit because she's mine forever and I love her, yeah Glee club knows about her and they are very helpful, Quinn is Amaira's godmother." Rachel nods unsure what to say next.

"Have you talked to your New Directions members?" I shook my head no because I really didn't want to talk to them.

"Well maybe you should so they don't think you hate them." I scuff because they don't give a damn about me or else they wouldn't want me hanging around her.

"Rachel they already hate me for talking to GoldStars lead singer, if they were really my friends they would understand that I own my life not them." She sighs and rolls her eyes when her phone buzzes.

"Sorry Hakeem has been on my back since breakfast this morning, I really wish he would trust me." I really hope they up soon because I wants me some Rachel Berry and I wants her now.

* * *

><p>Santana went to go look for Quinn so they could talk while Rachel was talking things over with Hakeem. Quinn glanced at her as she sat on Finn's lap in the commons area and called her over.<p>

"Are you done playing hide and seek with the enemy Lopez?" Santana glares at her wanting to smack her face.

"Unless you want to keep that pretty little face of yours, I would watch your tone with me Fabray! I talked to my dad and Amaira is coming up this weekend." Quinn's eyes widen.

"Are you serious right now Santana?" Santana just nods.

"Yes Quinn and while she's here I want to stop being a bitch and let Rachel be around me because I want her to be near my daughter, she knows about her." Quinn frowns slightly.

"Fine I will behave while Mara is here but don't think I'm going to be okay the fact that the GoldStars lead singer Rachel Berry is going to be around my goddaughter." Santana rolls her eyes and walked off.

"Don't worry Fabray she doesn't like you aswell." Santana yelled as she walked off and she walks across the grass when she stops walking and frowns with tears forming in her eyes.

"Damn it why does she bug me like that?" Santana thought as she saw Rachel and Hakeem smile lovingly at each other while sharing a few pecks on the lips.

"You better watch out Hakeem Scott because she might not be your girlfriend for long." Santana thought as she wiped her tears and walked off to her room.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I felt extremely uncomfortable watching Berry suck her boyfriend's face so I start walking back to my room when Marisol rushed up to me with a concern look on her face. Thats the thing about have an identical twin sister knowing how your mood changes. I really didn't want to talk about what's going on with my feelings for Rachel Berry, female lead of GoldStars show choir.

"Are you alright San?" I sigh shaking my head and she grabs my hand pulling across the grass and into the building and we got into the music room.

"Why are we in here?" I asked Marisol but I noticed that Brittany, Bailey, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Mike, Kurt and Mike are standing together staring at me smiling.

"What's going on here?" Marisol just walks over to the ihome Mr. Baxter has in her and puts her ipod on to it and turns back to me.

"We need a break from the other groups and we need to sing, you shouldn't be upset right now sis, so were going to sing but first your going to sing alone." Marisol says starting to the soft music and I smile knowing this is for my baby girl Amaira. They all sit down as I walk to middle and start singing with a sad smile on my face.

_**_For you, there'll be no more cryin' For you, the sun will be shinin',_**_

_**_ And I feel that when I'm with you,_**_

_**_ It's alright, I know it's right_ **_

They all smile at me as I sing and I just wish my baby girl was here right in my arms so I can sing this to her.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I just broke up with Hakeem because he somehow knew that I was having feelings for my roommate Santana Lopez,don't get me wrong I really did have feelings for Hakeem but they weren't as strong as I had for Santana who already told me that she likes me. Me and Hakeem agreed that we were better off as best friends and teammates and he already said that he liked somebody at our school! I'm not mad because I'm glad were still friends, I hate that our show choirs are against each other! I start looking around for Santana so we can talk when I heard music coming from the music room. I look in the door way to see Santana standing in the middle singing Songbird by Fleetwood Mac while the rest of New Directions members are sitting listening to her and I smile listening aswell.

_**_To you, _**_

_**_I'll give the world To you, _**_

_**_I'll never be cold 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right._**_

**_And the songbirds are singing, Like they know the score, And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before._ **

**_Oooohhh Oooohhh._**

**_And I wish you all the love in the world, But most of all, I wish it from myself._**

**_And the songbirds keep singing, _**

**_Like they know the score,_**

**_ And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before, like never before _**

She sighs softly before finishing up the last line of the song and I saw her group smiling at her before clapping when she's done.

**_Like never before._**

She grins at her group and I think that's the first time she's showing a real smile. I saw the group get up and hug her before changing the music and I don't want to seem like a spy so I leave and try to meet up with my group to see how their doing.

"Rachel aspettare fino, posso parlare con lei per un secondo?" I heard a familiar Italian accent from behind me and I turn around to see my bestie Nikka Winters smirking at me.

"Avete avuto di parlare in italiano solo per chiedere di parlare?" I asked in Italian since I can speak, Italian, Spanish, French, English of course, Hebrew, Japanese and Germin.

"Bene." She short answered before giggling and I nod grinning at her as she squeals grabbing my hand lacing her fingers with mine as we walk to her room which is downstairs and we go in her room and sit.

"So what's going on with you and Santana Lopez?" She accent in her strong accent. I knew this was going to happen.

"Nothing is going on with me and Santana Lopez, god why do you care so much?" I snapped getting really annoyed with people getting into my business.

"Calm down Rach, I just wanted to know because I saw how unset you were when she talked to you at the campire, I don't like people making my best friend upset." She says sincerely.

"I'm sorry Nikka for snapping at you but our show choirs not wanting us to be around each other is getting out of hand." Nikka smirks making me stare at her confused and she whispers in my ear making me smile.

I have Santana's number and I text to her telling her the plan and she texted me back saying to come to the music room. Nikka already texted the others.

**At the Music Room.**

New Directions just got finished singing as a group when GoldStars walk into the room making Santana smile at Rachel who winks back.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Mercedes and Quinn asked at the same time glaring at them. Santana stands up and grabs Nikka's and Rachel's hand.

"Shut it girls and GoldStars sit down." All three girls say at the same time making New Directions and GoldStars stare at them shocked.

"Now this fighting between the groups is getting annoying and way out of hand." Santana says annoyed glaring at her teammates.

"Yeah guys this workshop was for us to get to know each other so we wouldn't hate each other when Sectionals came around." Rachel says sighing.

"Santana and Rachel are right because I'm so tired of the glaring, the rolling of the eyes, the fights it all needs to stop, were going to sing a song for you guys so listen." Nikka says starting the music.

**Nikka.**

_It's not a question of love 'Cause our love has never changed But all the little things keep piling up And life keeps getting in the way_

**Santana.**

**Don't make it harder than it is We both knew it'd come to this Better now than in a year **

**More nights of tears and we both hate each other The fuse is already lit, **

**so how about a final kiss And just let it go... **

**All Girls.**

_**And stop the madness before it explodes Before it's out of our control **_

**_Let's stop the madness before it explodes We gotta let it go Before it all explodes..._**

Santana and Nikka sway to the beat looking at their group members as Rachel sings her part strongly making the GoldStars and New Directions members stare at each other really listening.

**Rachel.**

_Some things we won't understand _

_And we're both so tired of being misunderstood _

_So let's just turn around and walk away _

_And hold on to what was good_

Santana and Nikka walk closer to Rachel and grab her hand and sway to the beat as she sings alone some more.

_Don't make it harder than it is _

_We both knew it'd come to this Better now than in a year _

_More nights of tears and we both hate each other _

_The fuse is already lit, so how about a final kiss And just let it go..._

**In Santana's POV.**

I stared at Rachel Berry as we sing together with her friend Nikka Winters really wanting to be with her as more then a friend, she's been so kind with me and she didn't judge me when I told her that I was a mom, she's the most down to earth girl I have ever met and I hope New Directions are alright with me trying to be with Rachel because now that she's in my life I can't let her go.

**All Girls.**

_**Some things we won't understand And we're both so tired of being misunderstood **_

_**So let's just turn around and walk away **_

_**And hold on to what was good**_

_**Don't make it harder than it is **_

_**We both knew it'd come to this Better now than in a year **_

_**More nights of tears and we both hate each other **_

**_The fuse is already lit, so how about a final kiss And just let it go..._**

**Nikka.**

_There ain't nothing that can save us But you're close to the edge_

**Santana.**

**And what's the use of going on If we're lying to each other Every word that is said **

**Rachel.**

_It's too late for us now 'Cause we can hear the countdown It's getting close It's gonna blow..._

We put so much feeling into ending to the song and I feel Rachel squeeze my hand looking into my eyes lovingly before looking at the others as we finish the song.

**Nikka.**

_Stop the madness_

**All Girls.**

_**before it explodes Before it's out of our control Let's stop the madness before it explodes We gotta let it go **_

**Santana.**

**Before it all explodes...**

**All Girls.**

_**Ahh,ahahh,ahhha, ahahha.**_

**Rachel.**

_We got to stop the madness_

**All Girls.**

**_**Ahh,ahahh,ahhha, ahahha.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>When the girls ended the song, Both groups looked at each other before looking at the girls in front of them and they all nod smiling at them

"We agree with you three, we do need to change our ways about each other." Tina says smiling at Santana. Santana smiles back nodding and she lets go of Nikka's hand and held onto Rachel's.

"If you two want to be friends or more with each other, it's fine with us because we don't control your life." Puck, Hakeem and Finn said at the same time chuckling.

Rachel stared at Santana blushing and Santana placed her hand on her face smiling adoringly at her. "Are we still on for tonight?" Santana whispered.

Rachel nods grinning and hugs Santana and the two groups ended up getting to know each other having a great time. Mr. Shue and Mrs. Clark stood in the hallway proud of their groups and walked off.

**Later That Night.**

Santana was the first one to get to the hotub before Rachel and she was kind of glad because she was nervous, she really wanted Rachel to like her even if she was with Hakeem but he didn't seem to mind. Santana took off her shorts and tank top showing off her green and black flowered bikini and put her hair in a high pony tail. She sighs and takes a deep breathe.

"I wonder what Rachel's going to look like in her bathing suit." Santana thought about to get in the hotub when a voice made her stop.

"I thought we were going in at the same time?" The voice said making her jump and she turns around to see Rachel Berry staring at her in a daze.

Santana's eyes widen as she watched Rachel take off her shorts and tank top showing off her banging body as she wore a light blue bikini with white stars on it.

"Are we going in or not?" Rachel asked giggling and Santana snapped out of it and nods as both girls got in.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Songbird from Glee and Before It Explodes by Charice.**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 2

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

She's fucking killing me with that bikini of hers as it shows off every curve in that petite body of hers. I knew Rachel Barbra Berry was sexy, beautiful and attractive but to see her now just makes me want to run my hands up and down that extremely body of hers but I can't because she's dating Hakeem. I jump when I feel tiny hands wrap around my bare waist making me snap out my thoughts to see Rachel grinning at me.

"Your finally came back to earth, hi Santana are you enjoying checking me out?" Rachel asked chuckling and I sigh pushing her away from making her frown.

"Sorry but I can't be that close to you without wanting to do something, I really like you Rachel and I can't risk it." She stares at me adoringly smiling brightly.

"Santana can I ask you something?" I stared at her raising an eyebrow confused and nod as she moves closer to me again.

"Do you think I'm with Hakeem?" I just nod confused and she smirked shaking her head no. I'm confused today I saw them making out before since when did they break up or was she playing a joke on me.

"What do you mean your not with him, you were all lovey dovey before, did he hurt you or something, do I need to kick his ass?" I said getting angry but she just walks closer to me placing her finger on my lip.

"Shh baby calm down, no Hakeem didn't hurt me and no you don't need to kick his ass! We broke up with each other because he knows that I want to be with you as more then a friend." She whispered.

Did she just call me baby? Oh god she likes me back and she's a free and single? this is crazy I have to breathe and talk to her.

"Are you serious about wanting to be with me?" She grins adoringly nodding and kissed my cheek. I smile brightly and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Only if your alright with it since were in two different show choirs and you having a daughter who I can't wait to meet by the way! but if your not ready then I understand." She muttered sadly.

I look into her eyes and pull her face to mine and she stares at me seriously before grinning and closed her eyes as I pressed my lips against hers and she responded to the kiss and I pull her closer to me that I feel her legs wrap around my waist as we roam each others mouth and damn does it feel good to be doing this. I was dying to feel her lips on mine and now I'm really feeling it. I pull away needing air.

"I think we need to take it slow not that I didn't enjoy that makeout session but you just broke up with your boyfriend." She nods agreeing and unwraps her legs off my waist.

"Your right and I just want to enjoy our time together, lets continue this in our room since I'm getting cold." I nod wanting to get out aswell. Rachel pulls me out of the hot tub smirking and we grab our towels and I wrap my arms around her waist trying to keep her warm and she grins up at me and I just want to kiss her again but she beats me to it by pecking my lips again then pulls back.

"Sorry I just wanted to feel your lips again." She giggles and puts on her shorts and tank top and I do the same and we walk together holding hands back to our room enjoying our night together.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel Berry woke up feeling arms around her waist and she shifted in her bed and heard a groan next to her and smiled knowing who was laying next to her. She giggles softly watching Santana Lopez sleep next to her. She smiled remembering that they came back to the room and changed out of their suits not looking at each other as they changed and put on closes the sleep in. They smiled at each other talking more then they shared a few kisses saying that they really wanted to be together offically but they were going to take their time and see where it leads too.<p>

"Santana wake up." Rachel whispered running her fingers through Santana's messy hair. Santana stirs into her sleep and felt hands in her hair and she smiles slowly opening her eyes to see Rachel smiling at her.

"Why are you waking me up when we have the day off, can't we just sleep all day baby?" Santana murmured pulling Rachel closer to her.

"We will have time for relaxing together but I'm hungry and I want you to join me for breakfast." Rachel said pecking her lips before getting off the bed making Santana whine.

"Fine but I'm only wearing this because when were done were going to sleep more then take a swim in the pool." Rachel nods tiredly agreeing to her request and they put on their shoes and fix their hair.

"Before we go downstairs I don't want to rub it in Hakeems face that I've already sort of moved on, we just be close to each other but not showing off

They go to the dining hall and saw their teammates from their group all sitting together wearing their PJs and they get their food and join them.

"Hello fellow group 3 members, are you enjoying the day off?" Rachel asked sitting down while glancing at Santana who kept winking at her before talking to her twin sister. They all say yes.

"Did you sleep good Keemy?" Rachel asked lightly using her nickname for him that he only let her call him that. He looked up at her and nods sadly before finishing up his breakfast.

Rachel leans over and grabbed her best friends hand making him pull away. "Not now Rachel alright?" He mumbled before getting up. Rachel sighs knowing he's still not over them breaking up.

Santana stared at Rachel wondering if she's really over Hakeem and Rachel glanced at her sadly before eating her breakfast then she gets up and walks off.

**With Rachel and Hakeem.**

Rachel walked down the hallway and frowned when she saw her now ex boyfriend sitting on the ground looking down. "Keemy please don't hate me." She muttered walking closer to him.

He looked up and stared at her confused. "Rachel baby I could never hate you! look I saw how happy you were with Santana last night and I'm happy for you." He pulls her down next to him.

"Then why are you upset with me?" He sighs looking into her sad eyes and laced his fingers through hers looking away from her then looked at her again to see tears falling down her face.

"Don't cry over me Rach, I told you I was fine with you being with Santana but I still haven't lost those feelings for you, just give me time alright?" She nods sadly and hugs him and he holds her close.

"I never wanted to hurt you Hakeem really I didn't and I feel bad for leaving you for another _girl_ of all people." She mumbled.

"Shh don't worry I told you when we first started dating that if this ever happened that I would stick by your side for a life time okay?" She nods and looks up at him.

"Can I have one more kiss before we really say our goodbyes as a couple and continue on as best friends?" Hakeem chuckles and nods before kissing Rachel one last time before breaking apart and smiles.

Hakeem and Rachel hug each other before getting up and he says that he will see her later and she nods before walking back to her room when she gets stopped by arms around her waist.

"Are you and Hakeem alright now baby?" Rachel relaxed into the persons arms and nods smiling. She turned her head and grins pecking Santana's lips.

"Yes were good Santana and I'm glad to see you, are you ready to enjoy a relaxing day with me?" Santana grins nodding and they walk back to their room together. They went swimming, made out for awhile, enjoyed being in each others arms, had lunch together with their group members and had dinner. They knew Rachel was Vegan so they made her a Vegan meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Parents and Family Day.<strong>

Santana was standing outside with her sister Marisol waiting for her parents and her daughter to show up. She missed her baby girl so much. Her and Rachel were closer now and were still taking it slow.

"Hey Santana." Santana turns her head to see Rachel smiling at her with two older men with her. She was nervous because these were Rachel's dads.

"Hey Rachel I'm guess these are your parents?" Rachel nods beaming with joy. "Daddy and Dad this is Santana Lopez the girl I told you about, San this is Hiram and Leroy Berry." She says smiling.

Santana was about to shake their hands when she gets pulled into a hug by both men making Rachel and Marisol laugh softly. They pull back and smile.

"Nice to finally meet the girl that now holds our pumpkin's feelings." Hiram and Leroy say at the same time grinning. Rachel hugs her dads then grins at Santana.

Before Santana could say anything Marisol screams and runs off and Santana grins knowing that her parents and daughter are here. She turns back to Rachel.

"Go on baby I will be here when you return I will give you time with your family before I meet them." Santana nods pecking her lips before rushing off to her parents.

Rachel's dads stare at their daughter and smile knowing that Rachel was finally falling in love with somebody and they were glad it was Santana.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>With The Lopez Family.<strong>

Marisol Lopez rushed over to her parents first really happy to see them and hugged her mom first before hugging her dad who had her niece Amaira Noemí Ines Lopez who was sleeping in her carseat.

"Oh papa I missed you and mami so much, how is the little one?" Marisol says grinning and they both smile at her saying that Mara is fine and misses her mommy. Marisol sees her niece sleeping so peacefully and bends down kissing her forehead softly so she doesn't wake her up and gets up knowing that Santana was going to show up in a few seconds. Just then Santana runs up to them and jumps into her mom's arms so happy to see her. She's a mama's girl while Marisol was a daddy's girl. Lara Raquel Santiago-Lopez and Alfred Carlo Lopez stared at their twin daughters so happy to see them.

"Hey sweetie how did the first week go?" Lara asked Santana as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair loving that her daughter always has soft hair.

"It's been interesting mami but I'm glad your here and I want you to meet the girl I just started seeing later but first where is my Niña?" Santana asked wanting to see her daughter.

Alfred Lopez handed the carseat to his oldest daughter and Santana's eyes started to water seeing her beautiful daughter sleeping in her carseat. She slowly takes Amaira out of her carseat and held her in her arms carefully trying not to wake her up. All three of them watch Santana stare down at her daughter as she holds her.

"Oh my Niña have I missed your gorgeous face for the past few days." Santana whispered kissing her daughters forehead. Amaira stirs in her sleep and starts whining a little making Santana smile knowing her daughter knew that she was with her now. Amaira opens her eyes slightly and Santana beams with joy with tears coming down her face.

Amaira stares at her and smiles at Santana knowing that she's with her mommy now.

"Hey baby mommy missed you so much." Santana cooed grinning down at her and wiped her tears away.

Marisol watched her twin sister as she looked at Amaira and she's always been proud of Santana for keeping Amaira because she was the cutest baby she has ever seen.

Santana sees Rachel glancing at her with a huge smile on her face and Santana winks at her showing her Amaira and Rachel grins mouthing later.

"Mom and dad do you want to meet Rachel Berry now?" They nod grinning wanting to meet the girl that has their oldest daughters heart.

Santana looks back at Rachel to see her talking to her parents and Puck and his family. "Hey Rachel can you come here?" Rachel looked at her surised but nods. Rachel looks at her dads and they nod.

Santanas parents looked at the girl that was walking their way and they have to admit that Rachel was really beautiful and they were happy for Santana.

"Hello Santana, Marisol and it's nice to meet Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel says nicely smiling at them and they are pleased at how nice she is.

"Nice to meet you Rachel Berry I see my daughter has taken a liking to you, I don't blame her your very pretty Rachel." Rachel blushes looking at the baby in Santana's arms.

"Oh my heavens where are my manners, Hey there I'm Rachel and you must be the adorable Amaira Noemí Ines Lopez, you are the cutest thing." Rachel cooed grinning at the baby.

Santana grins at Rachel then looks at her parents to see them nodding while smiling and she knew that Rachel would fit right into her family.

"So Rachel where are you parents?" Alfred Lopez asked the new girl in Santana's life. Rachel frowns slightly clearing her throat and smiles softly.

"Um before you meet my parents I just wanted to tell you that I have two gay dads as my parents since my birth parents didn't really want me." She said softly looking down.

Santana shifted Amaira on her shoulder looking at her parents and her mom walks over to Rachel and pulls her into her arms hugging her.

"Oh sweetie we don't care about you having two gay dads as your parents, I'm sorry about your birth parents not caring but if you ever need a woman in your life don't be afraid to call me alright?" Rachel nods.

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez that's so nice of you." Rachel beams with joy really glad Santana's family likes her. Alfred walks over to her and hugs her aswell.

"I'm sure your dads are very loving and good to you, if you want to talk to me aswell you can alright dear?" Santana and Marisol stare at their parents in shock.

"Thank you Mr. Lopez, I will be right back to get my dads." She pulls out of his arms and rushed over to her dads.

"Are you sure your alright with her having two openly gay dads as her parents?" Marisol asked still in shock. They both nod.

"Yes girls were not like Quinn's dad alright, we treat people with respect no matter what and Rachel is very nice and loving, were just happy you found her Santana." Santana nods grinning.

Rachel comes back to her her dads. "Mr. and Mrs. Lopez these are my dads Hiram and Leroy Berry." They all greet each other with smiles.

"Your daughter has such great kindness in her voice, she's very lucky to have you has her parents." Alfred Lopez says to the men and they say that they are very greatful to have her as their own.

"How about we all have dinner together and get to know each other more?" Leroy says with a smile on his face and they all agree.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I stared at my parents get along with Santana's parents this evening and I knew that this was going to be the best weekend ever. I stared at Amaira as she lays on Santana's shoulder.

"She's beautiful Santana, you made a gorgeous Niña." She looks at me lovingly and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you Mi estrella, you are amazing you know that, I was nervous about meeting your dads but I was more nervous of you meeting my parents! do you want to hold her?" She asked me.

"Are you sure it's alright?" She chuckles saying yes and she hands her to me gently and I hold her in my arms as she makes a noise as she grips my finger.

"Hey little one you are the cutest thing even though your sleeping away." I cooed and I felt Santana's arm around my waist.

"She warmed up to you fast baby, she normally doesn't do that with anybody else besides her aunt, her grandparents and me." I stare at her shocked before looking at Amaira.

"What about Quinn I mean she is her godmother." She shook her head no.

"Nope not even Fabray, she can tell that Quinn isn't the nicest person to be around so she just doesn't stay in her arms very long." I nod really glad she likes me.

We eat lunch together and I watched Santana feed Mara with her bottle and I can't wait to have a baby of my own someday.

"So Rachel your the female lead of GoldStars show choir, won't it be wierd with both of your show choirs against each other, to actually form something as you two being together?" Santana's mom asked.

"Um no both of our show choirs met up one day and talked about getting along and they are fine with me and Santana being together." They say okay and we ended up talking for a few hours before the parents called it a day and they handed Santana Amaira stuff and I said that I would help and we go back to our room.

Santana hands me her daughter while she sets of Amaira's play pen that she will be sleeping in for two days and I smile kissing her cheek and she coos gripping my finger.

"Oh your loving my finger huh, you love Rachel's finger baby girl?" I cooed smiling at her and she smiles back. Santana looks at me grinning.

"Your really great with her baby, um Rachel will you be my girlfriend?" I stared at her surprised but I grin nodding.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." She smiles brightly before finishing up this lovely baby's play pen. When she's done she takes her away from me making her whine and she says that I'm still here.

"Shh baby mommy just needs to change you and put your night clothes on then you can go right back to Rachel." She stops whining after that and I change out of my dress and put on Hakeem's shorts and a red tank top. Santana changes her diaper then puts her white night clothes on and placed her back into my arms as she changes herself.

"Hey sweetie see that wasn't so bad, your back in my arms again and hopefully you will let me and your mommy sleep all the way through the night." She just placed her hand on my face and I smile kissing her hand.

I hear a click and I look up to see Santana holding her phone smirking and I knew she took a picture of us. "I had to baby you two look so cute together." I'm not mad at all.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm not mad at all, I think it's cute you want a picture of us together." She nods and walks over to us and pecks my lips before kissing her daughters cheek.

"Alright it's past little's ones bedtime." I pout but nod kissing her forehead before handing her off to her mommy and Santana talks to her before playing her down and covers her and Amaira is knocked out as soon as she hits the pillow.

We both take pictures of her and put our phones down before playing in my bed together smiling up at each other.

"I missed you before." She pouted making me laugh lightly and I peck her pout away.

"I missed you too but were together now baby and I'm glad I'm all yours." She grins and pulls the covers over our feet and we share a few good night kisses before closing our eyes and fall alseep.

**In Santana's POV.**

I woke up again around 3:30 to check on Amaira and I saw that she was good and I looked at my new girlfriend as she sleeps so well in my arms and I'm so glad she's finally mine, she gets along with my daughter and my parents actually love her. I kiss her forehead and close my eyes again and try to get more sleep.

The next moring I wake up feeling the sun on my face and open my eyes to see my girlfriend sleeping next to me with Amaira sleeping on her chest looking so cute and I take a picture of them together.

"Thank you for coming into my life and hopefully one day you will be Amaira's other mommy." I thought looking at my girls next to me and I knew I made the right choice being with Rachel.

**Find out what happened next and check out Amaira as a baby and what she will be like when she's a little older in my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In The Afternoon.<strong>

All The Parents of the different show choirs were sitting in the chairs that were placed in the grass where the stage was. Some of the other show choirs already sang but now it was time for New Directions turn who was doing a girl number along with the while group number. Lara and Alfred sat with Hiram and Leroy and Lara held held Amaira on her lap. The girls are already on the stage posing. They are wearing light red and black halter dress with black flats and their hair is curly and they have red lipstick on.

"Give it up for New Directions." Mr. Baxter says into the mic making everybody cheer and clap for them as he gets off the stage.

The music starts off soft as the girls shake their hips facing the group smiling not singing yet because only Santana is singing alone.

**Santana.**

_ I've been everywhere, _

_man Looking for someone _

_Someone who can please me _

_Love me all night long I've been everywhere, _

_man Looking for you babe _

_Looking for you babe Searching for you babe _

Lara watched her oldest daughter sing for the the crowd and she was proud of Santana and Marisol aswell. The girls leave their spots and start doing the dance routine as Marisol sings next.

**Marisol.**

_Where have you been _

_Cause I never see you out _

_Are you hiding from me, yeah? _

_Somewhere in the crowd_

The girls smirk at the crowd as they dance together as they sing together this time having fun on the stage and Santana looks at Rachel smiling brightly as she dances and Rachel winks at her.

**The Girls.**

_Where have you been, All my life, all my life _

**Britany,Marisol and Tina.**

_Where have you been, all my life_

**Brittany,Marisol,Tina,Bailey and Mercedes.**

_Where have you been, all my life_

**Brittany, Marisol,Tina,Bailey,Mercedes and Quinn.**

_Where have you been, all my life _

**Brittany,Marisol,Tina,Bailey,Mercedes, Quinn and Santana.**

_Where have you been, all my life _

They all cheer for the girls as they dance not singing yet and The GoldStars stare at them liking how they are but they know that they are still going to beat them at Sectionals.

**Santana **

_I've been everywhere, man_

** Marisol.**

_Looking for someone_

**Santana.**

_Someone who can please me _

**Marisol.**

_Love me all night long _

**Santana.**

_I've been everywhere, man _

**Marisol.**

_Looking for you babe_

**Santana.**

_Looking for you babe_

**Santana and Marisol.**

_Searching for you babe_

**The Girls.**

_Where have you been _

_Cause I never see you out _

_Are you hiding from me, _

_yeah? _

_Somewhere in the crowd _

**The Girls.**

_Where have you been, All my life, all my life _

**Britany,Marisol and Tina.**

_Where have you been, all my life_

**Brittany,Marisol,Tina,Bailey and Mercedes.**

_Where have you been, all my life_

**Brittany, Marisol,Tina,Bailey,Mercedes and Quinn.**

_Where have you been, all my life _

**Brittany,Marisol,Tina,Bailey,Mercedes, Quinn and Santana.**

_Where have you been, all my life _

The guys come out and take their places with the girls and dance with them as the girls.

**The Girls.**

_Where have you been, all my life _

_You can have me all you want Any way, any day To show me where you are tonight _

They smile and get ready to end the song.

**Santana.**

_I've been everywhere, man _

_Looking for someone _

_Someone who can please me _

_Love me all night long_

_ I've been everywhere, man _

_Looking for you babe _

_Looking for you babe _

_Searching for you babe _

They pose and a new song comes on and the group sways to the beat making everybody go crazy as they dance.

**Artie.**

_Yes, it's so crazy right now Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie It's ya girl Mercedes_

**Mercedes and The Girls.**

_You ready, hey Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

**Mercedes.**

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time _

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go Call your name two or three times in a row_

**Artie.**

_I'm hairy high and low don't ask me why I don't know Oooh_

Rachel stared at New Directions seeing how much fun their having as they sing and dance on the stage and she frowns when she sees her girlfriend grinding her hips on her dance partner.

**The Girls.**

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's _

_Got me looking so crazy right now _

_(in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

**The Guys.**

_Give me a head with hair Long beautiful hair shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen_

**The Girls.**

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss _

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now _

_Looking so crazy in love's Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (crazy in love)_

**The Guys.**

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)_

**The Girls.**

_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) _

_Got me looking so crazy right now, _

_your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

**The Guys.**

_Down to here. Down to there. Down to there Down to where it stops by itself. Where it stops by itself_

**The Girls.**

_ Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_ (hey) Got me looking so crazy right now _

_(in love) _

_Got me looking so crazy right now, _

_your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

**Mercedes.**

_Got me hair crazy right now_

Everybody but Rachel and Lopez family goes crazy and claps for them. Lara was not pleased at what her daughters were doing on that stage and hoped Rachel's group the GoldStars were better then that. New Directions get off the stage and Santana smiles brightly at Rachel but frowns when she sees Rachel looking away from her talking to Noah Puckerman. She leaves with her group and changes out of her clothes and puts normal ones on. Santana walks up to Rachel pulling her away from the group.

"Rachel Berry why are you ignoring me?" Rachel looks at her surprised to see her still backstage and sighs.

"Because seeing you grind your body on that guy while singing really made me upset and jealous! It seemed like you liked it alot." Santana pulls her close.

"Rachel Baby I don't want Matt alright, your the girl I want alright and besides Amaira wouldn't want me to mess up my chances with you." Rachel pouts.

"I guess I'm being silly but it made me realize that I don't ever want us to break up or fight because I really like you." Santana smiles and pulls Rachel's head closer to hers and they share a sweet kiss.

Faria stared at them not pleased with her best friend into some girl from New Directions. She gets really bored watching them making out and cleared her throat.

"Um Rachel we need to get on the stage soon so hurry up." Faria said making both girls pull away and stare at her and she rolls her eyes walking back on stage.

"She really doesn't like me huh?" Santana murmured against her girlfriend's forehead. Rachel giggles softly pecking her lips.

"See you when I get out off the stage." Rachel smiles at her lovingly before pulling back and walks to the stage and The GoldStars do their songs and Rachel blows Santana a kiss at the end of their songs.

* * *

><p>Lara Lopez was getting to know Rachel a little better while Santana gets to Rachel's dads while holding onto her daughter.<p>

"So Rachel where do you plan to college after high school?" Rachel tells her somewhere in New York and Lara smiles liking that idea and they talk more having a few laughs making Santana smile at the two.

"Hey Santana Amaira is the cutest baby I have ever seen but what are your plans after high school and raising your daughter?" Leroy Berry asked.

Santana looked up from feeding her daughter slowly and frowns slightly wondering what she was going to do after she gets out of high school and how she was going to raise her daughter.

**Haha sorry ending there because I might be taking a break until after Christmas and New Years break. The songs were Where Have You Been by Rihanna and Hair/Crazy In Love from Glee.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p>All The parents had to say good bye two weeks ago and it was hard on Santana to say good bye to her daughter but Rachel told her that it's not good bye but see you soon since she will since it was the last week of the workshop and all the groups were putting together their songs to sing. New Directions were working really hard to come up with songs to sing for Sectionals.<p>

Santana talked to Rachel's dads about what she was going to do when she leaves high school and she was sure yet and they understood but told her to really think about it. The GoldStars group was working really hard and hitting all the right dances steps and all the right notes to the song. Rachel was the captain so she was working her team harder and herself harder.

**With Quinn and Santana.**

Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were wearing short shorts with bikini tops on and tank tops over their bikinis since they were just in dance workshop working really hard. The Jane Adrams Academy show choir which was all girls were in the other room louder then ever and Artie was the only one that sat out since he was in a wheelchair. Both girls were tired.

"Damn I can't believe we have to do this for two more days." Santana whined feeling her bones hurt as they walked across the grass. They take a look into the other room where the GoldStars are in one room dancing hard while Aural Intensity were in another room dancing to their songs.

Santana and Quinn saw GoldStars show choir were doing a harder dance routine that New Directions couldnt even pull off but seeing GoldStars be on point the whole time while Aural Intensity were messing up a little made Quinn and Santana freak out a little.

"Your little girlfriend's show choir is really good and they could really beat us as Sectionals, we really need to work on who is going to sing what to which song and what are our dance routine were going to do."

Quinn said pulling Santana away and they go Santana's room.

"I still think you dating Lead female singer Rachel Berry is a bad idea." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Will you get the stick out of your ass for once and listen to how your talking?" Quinn glare at her.

"Seriously Q you just assume that if people are from a different school, a different state or country or a didn't show choir that their the enemy that needs to stay away from our town or world, stop being so judgmental and if you actually get to know my girlfriend you would know that she's actually amazing and she's great with my daughter, she didn't judge me when I told her that I had a daughter." Quinn sighs.

"How do you know that she's not up to something I mean she could be sneaking into our practices and trying to steal our setlist, we should steal theres."

Santana wanted to slap Quinn so badly but she knows that Rachel wouldn't like that kind of thing so she takes a deep breathe before talking to Quinn again.

"Shut it Quinn for once alright? I'm not your dumbass boyfriend that will put up with your bossy talk because I'm a fucking bitch that doesn't take shit from anybody unless it's my parents."

"I'm just trying to make you understand that I wouldn't trust other show choirs." Santana rolls her eyes at her so called best friend tired of her only thinking about herself.

"It's my life alright Fabray god you've changed ever since I got pregnant and took my spot on the cheerios, you don't own me alright because I'm aloud to have a life and you didn't give birth to me so stop trying to be my mother and act like my best friend or just stop talking to me all together because I don't need this shit everytime we talk." Quinn frowns.

"I'm sorry alright San,I just haven't seen you this happy since the day Amaira was born and I just want to make sure Rachel doesn't break your heart." Santana sighs.

"Quinn you know that I'm the one that break hearts alright and just trust me the only way my heart is going to be broken if I do something wrong to make Rachel cry." Quinn nods hugging her.

"As much as I love your hugs Q we really need to take a shower since I'm sweating crazy." Santana says before both girls start laughing.

**Later That Night.**

Rachel Berry was talking to the GoldStar girls outside since they knew that it was going to be hard for her and Santana when they have to go back to their schools.

"Rachel do you really think Santana is going want to be with you after this?" Abilene and Faria asked at the same time. Rachel glanced at them annoyed.

"Yes I do because we really like each other and your supposed to be my sisters and support me with what I do with my life." They sigh.

"But what if she calls you one day saying that she doesn't want you anymore and you come to school upset?" Malise asked wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Then I will have my GoldStars sisters to comfort me and be by my side no matter what, girls I know what I'm doing alright?" They nod still unsure.

"So do you think were going to beat Aural Intensity and New Directions?" Paysen asked while smiling and they all nod before laughing having a good time talking more.

**The Last Day Of The Workshop.**

"Alright everybody you guys did really great with this workshop and you all got your awards last night and I just want to say that I'm very proud of you for working with your small groups." Mr. Baxter says into the mic making everybody cheer and clap for them. Santana watched Rachel laugh with her group and she knew that Rachel was very special in her life and she really didn't want to lose her.

"Alright were going to sing a group song before you all head to your busses and I've been informed that New Directions and GoldStars will be sharing a bus together and the bus will drop off The GoldStars first."

Santana smiled brightly hearing the news and Rachel looked over at her blowing her a kiss and Santana playfully catched it making Rachel blush before turning back to her group.

"You two are so cute together but remember she's still the enemy to us when it comes to Sectionals." Kurt says giving her a firm look and Santana roll her eyes.

"Alright lets sing the song now." Everybody cheers. Puck and Wilson and a few guys from the other show choirs be the band and start the music making everybody clap.

**Jessie **

_They say that life is a two-way street _

_When you're not sure, _

_you gotta trust your feet _

_To know the right way_

**Avery Foster **

_ You can keep on moving with your head down _

_Or you can stop and take a look around _

_And that's the choice I've made_

**Jessie .**

I've made, yeah

**Brent Ellwood and Paysen Moore **

_ It's for that movie inside your head _

_Making memories we can't forget _

_But when you can't forget _

The whole group of show choirs sing together clapping and smiling at each other.

**The Whole Groups.**

_You're gonna know in your soul _

_This is what we came here for _

_So live it loud, _

_here and now This moment, _

_it won't be ignored _

_So why not open up that door? _

_It's what we came here for _

Santana gets up and walks over to the GoldStars and placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder smiling at her singing and Rachel joins her.

**Santana Lopez.**

_For every song we let play outside_

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry**

_The melodies we get to write Every time we sing, oh yeah_

The Guys all sing this time while the others clap moving to the music.

**The Guys.**

_The friends we've made, the fun we've had _

_Remembering's gonna make me laugh _

_It's a beautiful thing_

**Victoria Collins **

_(So beautiful)_

**The Guy**

_I wanna send it around the world_

**Abilene Thompson.**

_(Around the world)_

**The Guys.**

_ 'Cause everybody should feel this good 'Cause when you feel this good_

Santana held Rachel in her arms as everybody sings together.

**The whole Groups**

_You're gonna know in your soul _

_This is what we came here for _

_(This is what we came here for) _

_So live it loud, here and now _

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_ So why not open up that door? _

_It's what we came here for_  
><em>No, the fun's just getting started <em>

_Just celebrating where we are _

_And loving where we are_

The Show choir Directors all smile at their groups as they sing together getting along and they knew it was best for them to come to this work shop.

_You're gonna know in your soul _

_This is what we came here for _

_So live it loud, here and now _

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for _

_So live it loud, here and now This moment, _

_it won't be ignored _

_(And we'll ) _

_So why not open up that door? _

_(Open up that door) _

_So come on open up that door _

_It's what we came here, _

_oh yeah It's what we came here for_

They all clap singing the last part then cheer when they finish up the song.

_It's what we came here Came here for_

They all cheer having a great time then they say their goodbyes to the other groups and then they grab their bags that they packed already and got on their busses back to their schools where their parents are picking them up.

**With Santana and Rachel on the bus.**

Santana sat down right next to her girlfriend before any of Rachel's glee club members could and smirked at Roberto and Faria as they glared at her passing by and took their seat.

"Why are you always trying to start something with them baby?" Rachel whispered while slipping her fingers into her girlfriends.

"Well they get on my damn nerves and they think there better just because their from a different country while I'm from Lima." Santana murmured against her girlfriend's neck.

Rachel looked at her and sighed softly. "Baby?" Rachel cooed making Santana look at her wanting to kiss her so badly.

"I'm from a different country and I don't think I'm better then you alright, don't let them get in your head alright sweetie?" Santana nods tiredly and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Hey my hot little Jewish American princess can I watch you two make out?" Puck said smirking from his seat across from them. Rachel and Santana looked at him hard.

"No way Noah that's totally _inappropriate_ for you to ask that." Rachel said stern looking at her older brother shaking her head.

"What the hell are you calling_ my_ girlfriend your hot little jewish american princess for Puckerman, do I need to kick your ass?" Santana asked glaring at him.

"Shh San calm down, Noah has always called me that since we were little and he's my big handsome jewish american prince, it's our names for each other." Rachel says pecking her forehead.

Santana looked at Puck to see him nodding in a serious way and she nods before laying her head on Rachel's shoulder and they sleep all the home.

Santana got woken up by Rachel who had tears falling down her face. "Shh baby why are you crying?" She just points to the school and Santana saw Rachel's parents standing with the other parents talking and she knew that Rachel had to leave. Rachel wrapped her arms around her and Santana hugged her back not bother fighting her own tears.

The New Direction groups sees how serious the two girls are for each other and Puck comes back on the bus watching his little sister hold onto Santana sobbing.

"Rach baby we need to get off now and I already gave your bags to your dads, you will call her soon but we need to go." Puck whispered to both girls and they nod pulling away and Rachel kisses Santana sadly before pulling away and she grabs Noah's hand and they get off the bus and Rachel rushes to her dads sobbing and Santana watched her girlfriend cry and Hiram Berry looks up at the bus and waves sadly at Santana and she ways back with tears coming down her face. The bus starts and drives out of the school parking lot and Quinn sits next to Santana and holds her all the way back to Lima not caring that tears were messing up shirt, her best friend needed her right now and she was going to stick by each other.

**Find out what happens next and the song was What We Came Here For from Camp Rock 2.**

**Merry Christmas everybody.**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of Sectionals.<strong>

Aural Intensity already went and now it was New Directions turn and they were doing two solos and one group number. GoldStars were sitting in their seats and Lara was holding Amaira on her lap.

"Give it up for New Directions." Everybody clapped and cheered then stopped as the music starts and one spot light shines on Marisol Lopez as she stood on the stage wearing her short black dress with a red ribbon around her waist and black flats and her hair was in down in curls and she had a red headband on. Her hand was on the mic and she looks at the crowd and starts singing.

**Marisol.**

_Mama, _

_I found a man _

_Who loves me and understands_

_ Papa, he's quite a man He adores me, _

_he's my biggest fan And don't get me wrong, _

_I know he's not perfect in your eyes _

_But somehow he's flawless in mine _

_And you may tell me to run, run now _

_But I can't do that _

_We're too far down the hole _

_He's got a hold on my soul_

Santana watched her sister from backstage and was so proud of her as she gets into it more and she heard people clapping for her.

**Marisol.**

_So I guess I'm a fool I'm a fool in love_

_ But I'm willing to stay here_

_ And bask in the glory of his heart _

_I guess I'm a fool in love _

_But I'm willing to look_

_ so stupid Till I've had enough_

Marisol took the mic off the stage and walked on one side of the stage where her parents were and sang strongly looking so serious.

_Mama, don't judge me now _

_I'm not trying to hurt you _

_I know this won't make you proud _

_Papa, did I let you down?_

_ Are you ashamed of how your little girl turned out?  
>You'll see a monster I see a smile<em>

_ You say it's danger_

_ And I'm in denial But somehow I feel so safe right now _

Marisol put her hand up closing her eyes putting so much feeling into the main part of the song that everybody in the crowd cheers for her and Santana is smiling brightly from backstage as sings the last part of the song.

_So I guess I'm a fool I'm a fool in love_

_ But I'm willing to stay here_

_ And bask in the glory of his heart _

_I guess I'm a fool in love _

_But I'm willing to look_

_ so stupid Till I've had enough_

Marisol ends the song and everybody cheers and claps for her as she finishes and then Marisol takes her place as the girls from New Directions stand in their spots while Quinn takes the mic from Marisol and stands in the front of the stage and the music starts and the others start singing backup swaying to the beat.

**Quinn.**

_Set me free why don't cha babe Get out of my life why don't cha babe _

_'coz you don't really love me You just keep me hangin'on _

_You don't really need me But you keep me hangin'on_

**Quinn with the Girls.**

_Why do you keep a comin' around Playin' with my heart _

_Why don't cha get out of my life_

_ And let me make a new start_

_Let me get over you The way you've gotten over me yeah_

The girls are dancing now together and everybody is going crazy for them but the GoldStars who are not into the song.

**Quinn.**

_Set me free why don't cha babe Get out of my life _

_why don't cha babe _

_'coz you don't really love me you keep me hangin'on _

_no you don't really want me you just keep me hangin' on_

**Quinn and The Girls.**

_you say even though we broke up you still just wanna' be friends _

_but how can we still be friends _

_When seeing you only breaks my heart again_

**Quinn.**

And there ain't nothing i can do about it

**Quinn and The Girls.**

_(woah woah woah)_  
><em>Set me free why don't cha babe Get out of my life why don't cha babe<em>

_ 'coz you don't really love me you keep me hangin'on _

_no you don't really want me you just keep me hangin' on_

Rachel saw the fake smile on her girlfriends as she sang backup for Quinn Fabray and then the guys of New Directions walks onto the stage and stand still waiting for the girls finish up.

**Quinn and The Girls.**

_you claim you still care for me But your heart and soul needs to be free now that you've got your freedom _

_You wanna still hold on to me _

_Y__ou don't want me for yourself So let me find somebody else  
><em>

_Why don't cha be a man about it and set me free_

_ Now you don't care a thing about me You're just using me - _

_You just using me Get out, get out of my life _

_And let me sleep at night _

_Please'cos you don't really love me You just keep me hangin'on _

They finish and everybody claps for them then they get into their places.

**The Group. **

_You can't always get what you want _

_You can't always get what you want _

_You can't always get what you want _

_And if you try sometime you find _

_You get what you need _

_You get what you need._

**Finn.**

_I saw her today at the reception _

_A glass of wine in her hand _

_I knew she was gonna meet her connection_

_ At her feet was her footloose man _

The Group started dancing around the stage clapping their hands making the crowd cheer for them and the new music starts the group starts singing back up smiling the crowd.

**The Group.**

_Um um um umum um um umum um um um um x2_

**Artie.**

_Yeah,mmm_

**Mercedes.**

_Ohh yeah._

**Artie. **

_Ohh noo_

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain _

_We all have sorrow But if we are wise _

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

**Mercedes,Artie and The Group.**

_Lean on me, when you're not strong And _

_I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long_

_'Til I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on_

**Mercedes with the group.**

_Please! _

_(please)swallow your pride (pride)if I have thingsyou need to borrow(For) for no one can _

**The Group.**

_So just call (call) on me brother _

_(hey)when you need a hand _

_(When you need a hand)we all need_

_ (need) _

_somebody to lean on! _

_(I just might have a problem)I just might have a problem that you'll understandwe all need somebody to lean on!_

_Lean on me (hey)when you're not strong _

_(When you're not strong)I'll be your friend _

_(I'll be your friend)I'll help you carry on _

_(help you carry on)for it wont be long _

_(o it wont be long)'till _

_ I'm gonna need somebody to lean on _

_(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother _

_(hey)when you need a hand (when you need a hand) we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understandwe all need somebody to lean on!Lean on me If (If)there is a load! (there is a load)you have to bare (you have to bare)that you can't carryI'm (I'm higher) right up the roadI'll share your loadif you just call me Call me (I'm calling)Call me (when you need a friend)Call me_

_call me)Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)Call me (when you need a friend)Call me (if you need a friend)Call me (any time of dayCall me It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean onlean on lean on lean on me when you need a friendlean on lean on lean on me lean on melean on lean on lean on meI'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean onI'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)Yeah_

They clap for them and smile and The GoldStars are already back stage getting ready. Santana smiles at her parents and they smile back at her and Marisol. They go back stage and wish GoldStars good luck and Santana frowns slightly when she doesn't see her girlfriend anywhere.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Fool In Love by Rihanna, Keep Me Hanging On from Glee and Lean On Me From Glee.**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 2

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of Sectionals.<strong>

Santana Lopez was sitting in her seat wondering why her girlfriend Rachel Berry wasn't with her group when they wished them good luck and tries to calm down wondering if she was in the bathroom.

Santana felt a hand on hers and she looked up to see Quinn giving her a warm smiling saying that Rachel is going to be fine and she nods before she looks at her daughter as she rests against her grandmas shoulder.

"Give it up for GoldStars." Everybody claps and the music starts but they don't see anybody on stage and they gasps slightly when they hear a angelic voice coming from behind the curtin.

**Rachel.**

__Kiss today goodbye_ _The sweetness and the sorrow_ _Wish me luck, the same to you_ _But I can't regret_ _What I did for love, what I did for love.__

Rachel comes down the aisle smiling at everybody holding onto her mic while wearing her red and white sparkled dress that went to her knees, on her feet were red sparkled heels and her dark brown curly hair was up in a pretty due with a red flower in her hair and her makeup was perfect. Santana stared at Rachel in a daze as she sang looking at everybody.

__Look, my eyes are dry_ _The gift was ours to borrow_ _Oh, __

__it's as if we always knew_ _And I won't forget what I did for love_ _What I did for love.__

Rachel looked at everybody in the crowd smiling softly as she sings and she held her long note perfectly without catching her breathe and people clapped for her.

__Gone..._ _Love is never gone_ _As we travel on_ _Love's what we'll remember.__

Rachel goes the stage and walks up the steps and stands in the middle of stage looking at everybody singing her favorite song perfectly.

__Kiss today goodbye_ _And point me toward tomorrow_ _

__We did what we had to do_ _Won't forget, can't regret_ _What I did for love__

_What I did for love_ _What I did for love._

Rachel looks at everybody and saw the shocked looks on New Directions face as she sings the song while going along with the band.

_ _Love is never gone..._ _As we travel on_ _Love's what we'll remember.__

The rest of the GoldStars members come out from backstage making everybody cheer for them as Rachel keeps on singing and they stand in their spots.

__Kiss today goodbye_ _And point me toward tomorrow_ _Oh, __

__We did what we had to do_ _Won't forget, can't regret_ _What I did for love _ _What I did for love.__

Rachel smirks at New Directions finishing up the song and holds the last note longer then Mercedes ever could and everybody goes crazy for her. Santana frowns not believing her girlfriend was _that_ good.

__Won't forget, can't regret_ _What I did for love _ _What I did for love.__

___What I did for love.___

The music stops and Rachel takes a bow smiling at everybody and walks back to the girls and the guys stand in the middle of the stage wearing white pants with red dress shirts and hats. The girls start talking to as the music starts and the guys do their dance making everybody clap for them. Santana could hear the mixed up beat that was spanish type and pop music mashed together.

**The Guys**

_Aye aye, aye aye_  
><em>Tonight the summer heat is burning into me Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh The rhythm of the beat will set my body free Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh<em>  
><em>And everyone's moving Everyone's grooving I want and I tell you why <em>

**Noah with the Guys.**

_Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Wait a minute_

Santana looks at Quinn hearing the spanish type music start as they girls dance with their partners doing a perfect dance routine that could make them win this whole thing.

**_The Girls._**

_I'm not dreamgirl, not perfection Never said I was from heaven But baby I could be the closest that you met_

**Hakeem.**

(Y'all aint ready, it's the girls)

**The Girls.**

_I was looking for that someone that don't exist and And he want some What you want isn't always what you get (Let's go)_

**Abilene.**

_You want your girl to give advice But you're always, always right _

_You want her naughtier than nice _

_And you don't ever wanna fight _

_You want her hanging out at home Even when she's all alone You want everything but that's a dream So tell me_

**The Guys.**

_You see her over there that girl is on hey, hey Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh But I don't even care I only look your way Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh_  
><em>And everyone's moving Everyone's grooving I want and I tell you why<em>

**The Girls.**

_Who's gonna love you baby _

_Who's gonna be there for you _

_Who's gonna keep the faith the way that I do_

_ Who's gonna hold you down _

_Pick you up off the ground _

_Who's gonna make your day the way that I do_

**The Guys.**

_Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Wait a minute_

_Oh eh oh, don't wanna hit the floor Oh eh oh, _

_were not you anymore Oh eh oh, _

_I thought this side you knew _

_I just wanna dance _

_Just wanna dance here with you _

_Aye aye, so dance dance Aye aye,_

_ come on dance with me girl Aye aye, so dance dance Aye aye, come on dance with me girl_

**The Girls.**

_The grass is always greener _

_From where you're standing something's sweeter _

_You never know just what got until it's gone _

_But I'm the real thing and that's a good thing Coz_

_ what I bring is really something I'm a girl who will never be what she's not _

**Paysen.**

_You want your girl to give advice_

_ But you're always, always right _

_You want her naughtier than nice_

_ And you don't ever wanna fight_

_ You want her hanging out at home_

_ Even when she's alone You want everything but that's a dream So tell me_

**The Girls.**

_Who's gonna love you baby_

_ Who's gonna be there for you _

_Who's gonna keep the faith the way that I do_

_ Who's gonna hold you down_

_ Pick you up off the ground _

_Who's gonna make your day the way that I do_

**Roberto.**

_Yo quiero estar contigo bailando este ritmo Gozando y chantando, lo dicho estar contigo Sigue, sigue, dale no pares mueve tu cuerpo hasta que acabe Mirala, ella no es timida bailando a mi lado viva la vida_

**Eveilyn and Abilene.**

_No one loves you like I love you No one in the world (Let's go) No one loves you, like I love you No one in the world_

**Rachel and Malise.**

_You want your girl to give advice_

_ But you're always, always right _

_You want her naughtier than nice_

_ And you don't ever wanna fight_

_ You want her hanging out at home_

_ Even when she's alone You want everything but that's a dream So tell me_, _tell me_

By this point everybody is out of their seats cheering for the group and New Directions are getting ready because they knew this was match up of their second song and they had one left.

**The Girls.**

_Who's gonna love you baby_

_ Who's gonna be there for you _

_Who's gonna keep the faith the way that I do_

_ Who's gonna hold you down_

_ Pick you up off the ground _

_Who's gonna make your day the way that I do_

**The Guys.**

_And everyone's moving Everyone's grooving I want and I tell you why Sing it, come on_

_Oh eh oh, don't wanna hit the floor Oh eh oh, were not you anymore _

_Oh eh oh, I thought this side you knew_

_ I just wanna dance _

_Just wanna dance _

_here with you Aye aye, _

_so dance dance Aye aye, _

_come on dance with me girl _

_Aye aye, so dance dance Aye aye, _

_come on dance with me girl_

**The Girls.**

_Who's gonna love you baby_

**Faira.**

_Love you baby_

**The Girls.**

_Who's gonna be there for you_

**Faira.**

_ohh,ohh_

**The Girls**

_Who's gonna keep the faith the way that I do_

**Faria.**

_yeah,yeah yeah ohh_

**The Girls.**

_ Who's gonna hold you down_

**Faira.**

_Hold you down._

**The Girls.**

_Pick you up off the ground_

**Faira.**

_Who's gonna love you..._

**Faira with the Girls.**

_Who's gonna make your day the way that I do_

**The Guys.**

_ Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody Nobody, Nobody_

**The Girls.**

_Who's gonna love you baby_

_ Who's gonna be there for you _

_Who's gonna keep the faith the way that I do_

_ Who's gonna hold you down_

_ Pick you up off the ground _

_Who's gonna make your day the way that I do_

The Group poses and everybody goes crazy cheering for them and Lara and Alfred are in shock at how different New Directions is to GoldStars and they were scared for their daughters show choir. Everybody sits back down and the last song comes on and the group dances to song while singing.

**Delcan.**

_Mmm,hmm_

_Sometimes it's hard When rain's pouring in _

_I used to worry What tomorrow would bring_

_Then you came along Changed my world around _

**The Group.**

_You Changed it._

**Declan.**

_Gave me something to believe in When I'm upsidedown  
>An let me say I owe it all to you And I wanna thank you <em>

**The Girls.**

_I wanna thank you_

**Declan**

_For making the sun come Shining through_

The group move beat having so much fun on the stage clapping their hands making the crowd clap for them and New Directions look at Mr. Shue to see him looking worried for his glee club.

**Declan with The Group.**

_Now that we're together Everything can only get better Get better and better Now that you're around me I swear I'm gonna love you forever Forever and ever  
>Now that we're together Everything can only get better You bring the sunshine to my life <em>

**Delcan.**

_If you should find You need someone too Just turn, head in my direction And I'll do the same for you_  
><em>And let me say from the bottom of my heart <em>

_I wanna thank you_

**The Girls.**

_I Wanna thank you._

**Declan.**

_For making the sun come shining through_

**The Whole Group.**

_Now that we're together Everything can only get better Get better and better _

_Now that you're around me I swear I'm gonna love you forever_

_ Forever and ever  
><em>

_Now that we're together _

_Everything can only get better Do do-do do do do _

_Now that you're around me I swear I'm gonna love you forever You bring the sunshine to my life_

_Keep bringing, keep on Keep bringing, keep on Keep bringing The sunshine to me_  
><em>Keep bringing, keep on Keep bringing, keep on Keep bringing The sunshine to me<em>

**Wilson**

_And let me ask you Girl, where would I be_

**Rachel and Ace.**

_Without you right here Making the sun shine down on me?_

**The Whole Group.**

_N__ow that we're together Everything can only get better Get better and better _

_Now that you're around me I swear I'm gonna love you forever_

**Noah.**

_Bring your sunshine, bring your loving_

The group was dancing around the stage getting everybody to clap with them and they knew that they were going to win this whole thing.

**The Group.**

_Now that we're together Everything can only get better Get better and better Now that you're around me I swear I'm gonna love you forever_  
><em>Keep bringing, keep on Keep bringing, keep on Keep bringing The sunshine to me<em>

_Now that we're together Everything can only get better Get better and better _

_Now that you're around me I swear I'm gonna love you forever_

_Keep bringing, keep on Keep bringing, keep on Keep bringing The sunshine to me_

Santana knew that the GoldStars were better then them and she didn't really want to lose against her new girlfriend but she knew it was going to happen.

__Now that we're together Everything can only get better Get better and better Now that you're around me __

__I swear I'm gonna love you forever_ _Keep bringing, keep on Keep bringing, keep on Keep bringing The sunshine to me__

They end the song wrapping their arms around each other and everybody was out of their seats cheering them on.

"I can't believe were going to lose two them, this makes me want to watch Funny Girl and eat ice cream all night." Kurt whined making Mercedes smack him.

Quinn glared at Kurt hearing him say that because she really didn't want to lose to GoldStars and she wasn't ready for that yet.

* * *

><p>The three groups were now on the stage and one of the judges had the votes in their hands. "Alright in third place we have." The groups held onto each others praying.<p>

"Aural Intensity." They smiled getting their trophy and left the stage really happy. New Directions look at GoldStars and waited.

"In Second place we have New Directions and in First place we have GoldStars." GoldStars jumped up and down screaming with joy while New Directions just stood in their place looking upset taking their smaller trophy the the judge gave them.

Mr. Shue told them that they were still going to Regionals but they had to work really hard if they wanted to win. Rachel smiled brightly hugging her friends when she glanced over at New Directions and saw her girlfriend looking upset while holding onto her twin sisters arm and she felt bad that they came in Second place but they were still going to Regionals which was good for them.

"We won Rach let's go to the after party at my place." Puck said grinning at her and she nods sadly before leaving the stage with her group.

**With Santana.**

Santana took her daughter from her mom's arms and sighed kissing her forehead not believing she didn't win against another amazing group.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Lara asked her daughter seeing how upset she was. She looked at her mom and shook her head.

"I just want to go home and take care of my baby, I can't even look at Rachel without wanting just yell at her for making us lose but she didn't make us lose, our team did and I'm just tired." She sighs.

"Hey um can we talk or are you going to actually yell at me?" Santana's eyes widen hearing _that_ voice and stared at Rachel surprised to see her standing there.

"Do you want me to take Amaira so you two can talk?" Santana's mom asked awkwardly and Santana hands her daughter to her mom and they walk off.

"Um congrats on winning tonight." Rachel nods looking down. Santana moved closer to her girlfriend and grabbed her hand slowly.

"I'm sorry I said that alright I was just upset." Rachel looks up nodding understanding where she's coming from.

"San I understand alright, but you still get to go to Regionals and try to beat us and Vocal Adrenaline." Santana nods looking at how gorgeous her girlfriend look.

"You look very pretty baby, I'm really proud of you for doing your thing up on that stage, go enjoy your after party but no hooking up with anybody." Rachel stares at her.

"Santana do you really think I'm going to cheat on you? I mean we haven't been together that long and I would never do anything to hurt you." Santana smiles hugging.

"I know you wouldn't I need to go home and take of Amaira, have fun but not too much fun, I will call you tomorrow alright?" Rachel nods and pecked her girlfriends lips before they went different ways.

**The Next Day.**

Santana was woken up in the middle of the night by her daughter crying and had to take care of her until she finally went back to sleep but she was pretty tired but she promised Rachel that she would call her. She picked up her phone and found Rachel's number and called it waiting for her girlfriend to pick up.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking?" A soft groggy voice answered and Santana smiles hearing how cute her girlfriend sounded when she was half awake.

"Did I wake up _Mi estrella_?" She asked laughing softly. Rachel's eyes perked open hearing Santana's voice but she never left her pillow.

"Hey babe, sorry but even though we won Miss Clark made us come to a 6:20 dance rehearsal and I got home around 12:15 so I'm in pain and I'm tired." Rachel mumbled half asleep.

"Aww poor baby but it makes you feel better, Amaira woke me up 3 times last night before finally falling asleep." Rachel nods really wanting to sleep.

Santana could hear Rachel's soft breathing and knew her baby was tired so she would let her sleep.

"Rachel?" Rachel just mumbled what.

"Do you want to sleep and I will call you back later or tomorrow?" Rachel said that she was sorry and that she will call her later and they both hang up.

"One day we will say I love you before hanging up." Santana mumbled before putting her phone down and looked over at her daughter who was still sleeping in her crib.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were What I Did For Love from Glee, A mash up of Just Wanna Dance by Geraldo Sandell & Ricky Luna from Shake It Up and Who's Gonna Love You from the Pussycat Dolls and Sunshine by S Club 7.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV in Parma Ohio For the weekend.<strong>

Even though my group New Directions came in Second place to the GoldStars, we were still greatful to make it this far and couldn't wait for Regionals. I've been missing my baby for awhile now since were back at our schools and home life so I talked to my parents and Rachel's dads about spending time together away from our show choirs so they besides myself thinks its a great idea to spend more together so I'm spending the weekend at Rachel's house in Parma Ohio and my daughter Amaira is joining us. I got directions from Rachel's dads to where there house was and where Rachel's school was so I'm now pulling into the school since I was surprising my girl by picking her up after her glee rehearsal which doesn't end until 5:00 which is late to me.

"Hey sweetie mommy is picking up Rachie, are you ready to see Rachel again?" I asked my beautiful daughter who stares up at me looking happy. Amaira just made noises while clapping her hands.

I smile at my little angel and waited some more until the clock on my car turned to 3:30 which is the time Rachel and The GoldStars members leave their practice for the day. I watched the other members come out then I saw her, I saw my beautiful new girlfriend Rachel Berry walking out laughing with her group members looking so good wearing skinny jeans with a white tank top under her oversize tan long sleeve sweater, her hair was in a side braided pony tail and she was wearing light brown ugg boots and black sunglasses and I glared at Hakeem asked his kept his hold my girl longer then he should but I had to calm down.

She waves at them as they walk off. Rachel stands outside waiting for her one of her dads to pick her up I'm guessing.

"Sweetie it looks like Rachie is ready for us." I told Mara before looking back at my girl hunking the horn making Rachel jump and look up to see me waving at her.

I pull up and stop rolling down the window smiling brightly at my very shocked girlfriend.

"Need a ride home stanger?" I asked smirking looking right at her lovingly. Rachel stood there shocked for a few minutes not believing me as her girlfriend was actually in her part of Ohio at her school.

She walked over to the car and opened the door in shock. "Are you really here or am I dreaming?" I chuckled and pointed in the backseat and Rachel looked to see a very happy Amaira clapping her hands while smiling up at Rachel.

"Oh my god you really here and you have the princess with you?" Rachel said as she got into my car. I just nod smiling.

"Yes were both here and I missed you like crazy so I turned off my cell phone for the weekend since I will be spending the night at your house for two days then leaving later on Sunday."

Rachel beamed with joy and kissed me with every passion she was feeling in her whole body and I deepened the kiss feeling whole again after being apart.

Amaira looked at her mom and her mom's girlfriend and felt ignored so she started whining making both girls pull away. Me and Rachel look at Amaira to see the _Innocent_ look on her face.

"Oh she is Santana Lopez's daughter alright, lets go to my house." I laugh knowing how my little angel is when she's being ignored. Hell I was like that when my parents were talking to Marisol as a baby.

Rachel slipped her hand into mine as I drive out of the parking and I was about to pull out the directions when Rachel told me to put it away and I listen to her and we drive on the road and she tells me where to go and when we finally get to her street I see that there is huge mansions and I wonder where Rachel's house is.

"You can turn in this driveway babe." I stared at her like she was crazy because this house was huge and I didn't know Rachel's family was loaded.

"My dad is a doctor and my daddy is a lawyer just so you know." She was reading my mind and I pull into the huge driveway and she told me to go in the back and I do that and we pull into another driveway that was smaller and I parked my car. She gets out and I get out turning my car off taking my keys out then I close the door and open the back door and take Amaira's carseat out with her in it.

"Do want me to carry her while you get your stuff Santana?" I just nod and she squeals rushing over to me and takes Amaira from me while I get mine and my daughters stuff from the trunk and I get it and close the trunk and we go into her house which was huge. I look around not believing she was this rich no wonder GoldStars are famous in the Show choir world.

"Do you want something to drink my daddy Leroy is home but my dad Hiram has a late shift at the hospital tonight, or do you want to put Amaira down in the guest room where your staying?" I picked the second one.

We go upstairs and we stop at Rachel's room first and I saw how huge it was and it was light purple with Broadway pictures on the walls and she had a queen sizes bed.

"Wow this is your room?" She nods and I take Amaira from carseat and held her against my shoulder. She smiles at me before we leave the room but she takes the carseat and our bags and we walk down the hallway and we stop at one room and I look at it to see that the walls are painted white with light red and the bedspread was white with red and organge flowers on it. There was a crib for Amaira.

"Did you put that crib there for Amaira, god did you know about my plan all along?" I snapped glaring at her and she looked at me upset shaking her head.

"I will leave you to unpack, I'll be in my room if you need anything." She put my stuff down on the bed and left room room looking upset. I stood here for awhile before putting Amaira in the nice crib and she fell right to sleep. I unpack mine and my daughters stuff and heard some cool music coming from down the hall and I left the room and followed the music and I look to see that one of the rooms upstairs was a music room so I peaked inside and saw Rachel sitting at the computer working on something and I'm liking the music and the voice on the music is soft but good.

"Rachel can we talk?" She looks at me surprised and points to seat next to hers and I sit down and she tells that she's doing for her music class and that her GoldStars members Malise is singing.

She stops the music and looks at me unsure what to say but starts talking anyways.

"First of all I really didn't know you were going to be in my hometown let alone picking me up from school and second of all my cousin Annsley who is 22 had a baby three months ago and whenever she's in town she has her son sleep in that crib your daughter is laying in at the moment, I find it very rude that you just snapped at me because you thought your plan backfired on you somehow." I nod.

"Rach I'm really am sorry for snapping at you and I guess seeing the crib there made me think that you knew all along because I wanted my surprise to be perfect." She looks at me and grabbed my hand.

"Santana anything I do with you could be perfect, it hurts me whenever somebody snaps at me or make me uncomfortable." I nod feeling bad.

"I'm sorry Rachel I promise no more making you uncomfortable, your my girl and I want you to be okay with me." I pull her onto my lap and she giggles softly as I start playing with her hair.

"I need to ask to ask you something." Rachel looked at me wondering and I think it's cute when she has this thinking face.

"Calm down baby, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" She beams with joy nodding and pecks my lips making me kiss her back.

"Alright you two I want to get to know Santana without you two sucking face." We pull away to see Rachel's daddy Leroy staring at us smirking and we blush looking away from him.

"Hello Mr. Berry." He start chuckling when I said that and I blush a little. "Calm down sweetie he wants you to call him Leroy." Rachel whispered in my ear.

"Oh alright sorry Leroy." He nods leaving the room and I hear crying and I knew Amaira was hungry. We leave the music room holding hands and walk to my room for the next two nights and see Leroy holding her.

"I think somebody is hungry." I nod already knowing that and walk over to my bag and get her formula and bottle out and we all go downstairs and I make her bottle and wait a few minutes as it cools down and Leroy hands me my daughter and I start feeding her. Rachel and her daddy stare at me with small smiles on there faces.

"Your really great with her honey, how did you get to be so great with her?" Rachel asked me as she walked over.

"Well my mom helped me alot and I took all the birthing classes while I was pregnant and it just came to me naturally." I feed my baby and we sit down in the living room.

"So Santana how long do you plan on seeing my daughter?" I look up hearing those words. I glanced over at Rachel to see her looking at Mara.

"As long as she wants to be with me sir, I mean Leroy I really want whatevers going on with me and your daughter to work." He nods smiling.

"Are you sure your okay with having a girlfriend that has a child pumpkin?" Rachel nods.

"Yes daddy I'm fully prepared to do whatever I can do to make sure my girlfriend is happy in my life and if that means sharing her with this wonderful baby girl that I won't be jealous of her because she's the cutest thing in the world, I also know that Amaira Noemí Ines Lopez comes_ first_ to me always." I feel so proud to call her my girlfriend.

"You two are perfect for each other,I'm happy that you found each other during this workshop you guys went to." Me too trust me.

**Later that night.**

Rachel and Santana were showered and dressed ready for bed and they both had fun giving Amaira her bath and felt bad when she cried a lot but when it was over she was all better. Rachel was now holding the girl in her arms while sitting on the bed that Santana was going to sleep in.

"Did you mean what you said about being with me no matter what even if I have her?" Santana asked unsure.

"I will admit it's going to be hard for the both of us since were very young and in two different schools and show choirs but I'm willing to make it work if you are." Amaira gripped Rachel's shirt as she fell asleep.

"How does Quinn feel about us being together and me being alot closer to her goddaughter?" Santana shrugged.

"She wasn't happy at first but she knows that since your my girlfriend now, Amaira is going to be around you alot and I hope you know that I don't plan on letting you." She laughs lightly.

"Good because I don't plan on going anywhere." Santana yawns and it was 12:30 in the morning and she knew that all her friends were at parties but when she had Amaira she wasn't going to be that person anymore and when her daughter was ready for sleep she was ready for sleep. Rachel got up and placed her favorite angel in the crib covering up so she doesn't get cold and looked at her girlfriend.

"Good night sweetie, I hope you sleep good and if I hear Amaira in the middle of the night I will take care of her, you need your rest." Santana walked over to her and picked her up and brought her to the bed.

"Sleep with me please, I will be quiet so your dads won't know that were in the same room." Santana murmured kissing her neck. Rachel groans softly and knew she couldn't do this now.

"No baby when we get to that point we will just sleep in the same room but your a guest here and my dads wouldn't be happy knowing that I broke their trust, If you really can't sleep then I will join you."

Santana pouts and kisses her then pulls back and hugs her then Rachel leaves. Santana climbs into her bed and sighs getting comfortable and found that this bed was more comfortable then her own.

"I really hope we do work out because I can't see myself without you." Both girls thought as they layed in their beds smiling then they close their eyes missing each other already.

**Find out what happens next.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I woke up the next morning looking around where I was and remembered that I was at my girlfriend's house in Parma Ohio. I got out of bed and went to check on my baby when I saw that she wasn't there, I start to freak out and leave the room and see that Rachel isn't in her room and I walk downstairs to see my girlfriend holding Amaira while talking to Noah Puckerman and three other people from her group. They glance at me and Rachel smiles brightly. "Good morning San, Amaira already eat since I got some of her things from your bag and fed her, you remeber my GoldStars members from the workshop?" I nod.

"Hello guys, I was worried that something happened to my little girl, can I take her?" I asked and Rachel gets up and hands me Amaira gently and I smile down at her.

"So Santana your spending the weekend with Rach?" one of the girls from the group asked and I nod sitting back down with Rachel.

"Yeah I missed my girlfriend so were spending the weekend together." The girl nods and I really forget her name.

"I'm Paysen Moore by the way and this is Daniel Golds and Ace O'Neill and you know Noah Puckerman who goes by Puck." All three guys wave at me.

"Hey guys how are you?" I asked nicely unsure if they really like me since I'm from New Directions and I'm dating their female lead singer. They say that there good.

"Hey Rach why didn't you tell us that your New Directions spy girlfriend was going to be here?" Ace said giving her a dirty look.

"Knock it off Ace she's not a spy alright, she's my girlfriend and I don't have to tell you anything, if your going to be like that you can leave now." Rachel snapped at him.

"Whatever are you ready to hear Puck's song he recorded for you?" I glance at them wondering what this song he did for my baby is about. Rachel squeals.

"You finished writing it. I knew you were writing a song but it's for me?" Puck just nods grinning at my girlfriend like she's the most wonderful thing to him and he better back off.

"You know it babe, are you ready to hear it?" She nods moving closer to him as he puts the CD into the radio he had on the table and I glance at Paysen to see her frowning at how close Rachel and Puck are.I hear music start and I see Rachel swaying to it then I hear Puck's voice and she placed her hand on his arm while listening.

_I remember when I realized The depth of your beauty for the first time _

_A million ears had heard you But none had listened quite like mine _

_Every phrase that leaves your lips Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed _

_Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note And I will be the reload_

_The troubles that we knew before Disappear _

_and all I know is that_

Rachel is grinning from ear to ear and I start getting the feeling that Puckerman lied about only being her best friend.

_It makes no difference where you come from _

_I don't care if you need my love You know _

_I'll be there I swear I want to sing to the world _

_No need to keep it a secret _

_You are the one, the only My musical soulmate_

I have to admit Puck had a great voice but he better keep away from my woman or he's getting his ass kicked.

_Darling listen _

_The audience is calling you_

_(They're calling you) _

_There's no way in hell that _

_They will ever feel you like I do _

Rachel smiled adoringly into Puck's dark hazel green eyes and I could see the jealousy in Paysen's eyes watching these two and hearing the song.

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love You know _

_I'll be there I swear I want to sing to the world _

_No need to keep it a secret _

_You are the one, the only My musical soulmate_

Rachel kissed his forehead as the song starts coming to an end and I'm glad it's almost over because I don't think I can handle watching my girl acting like a crazed fan for a guy that should just be her friend.

_It makes no difference where you come from _

_I don't care if you need my love _

_You know I'll be there I swear _

_I want to sing to the world _

_No need to keep it a secret _

_You are the one, the only _

_My musical soulmate_

The song ends and Rachel claps for him and Puck grins at her saying that she's his world and he would sing a million songs for her if it made her smile.

"Wow thank you Noah I love it very much and I'm glad your my best friend." He nods before getting up and walks to the kitchen.

I glanced down at my little girl to see her looking at Rachel and I know my little angel loves Rachel already.

"So Santana has Rachel talked you about December?" Paysen asked and I stare at my girlfriend to see her blushing.

"I was going to ask her on our date tonight, don't say anything else Paysen." She nods and they said that there going to go and we all say our goodbyes and Puck leaves aswell.

"What is your Show Choir friend talking about?" She shook her head saying tonight. I get up and hand my little one back to Rachel.

"I'm going to eat breakfast then take a shower." Rachel nods and I peck her lips before going into the kitchen.

**Later that night.**

Santana was now wearing dark skinny jeans with a black halter top with black heels. Her hair was straighted and she looked hot. Her makeup is perfect. Rachel's dads were watching Amaira for the night. She was glad that they were good with kids.

"Wow baby you look amazing." She looked up to see her girlfriend walking down the stares wearing a dark jean mini skirt that hugged her petite frame with a red halter top and on her feet were red heels, her brunette hair was down in her natural curls and she had a red headband. Her makeup was just right and Santana couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Whoa are you sure that your my girlfriend because my girlfriend is gorgeous but you are a super model." Santana flirted. Rachel giggled taking her girlfriends hand and they say goodbye to her dads and walk out holding hands and Santana opens the door for Rachel and Rachel gets in thanking her. Santana closes the door and goes over to the drivers side getting in.

"So where are you taking me Sanny?" Santana was now on the road when Rachel asked that question. She liked the nickname.

"It's a surprise Rae." Rachel stared at her unsure but just enjoyed the ride and looked out the window. After driving for awhile they pulled up to the restaurant called **Carabar **which was in Columbus, Ohio and Rachel's eyes widen not believing Santana was taking her to a restaurant in Columbus. Santana found a parking spot and turned her car off smiling at her girlfriend.

"So do you like my surprise?" Rachel just nods not believing that was a better date then all other people she's dated. Santana got of the car and closed her door then walked over to Rachel's side and opened the door for her making Rachel smile saying thank you as she got of the car. Santana closed the door and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"I thought we were just going to the movies or something but this is surprising and it's a good thing I'm hungry." Rachel said giggling and Santana thought she was the cutest thing. They walk in and they were seated right after Santana gave her name to the host. Rachel smiles at her and looked at her menu and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god did you know that they have a Vegan selection here?" Santana nods feeling great because she wanted to make her girl happy.

"Yeah boo I wouldn't take to a place where Vegan selections weren't aloud, your my girl and you need to have your food aswell." Rachel smiled at her while looking at what she wanted. They ordered their drinks and food then the waitress left them be.

"So what was Paysen talking about, what's happening in December?" Rachel looked at her and sighs.

"Well since Regionals isn't until May, GoldStars had to pick two show choirs to do a holiday tour concert for all of December and a little bit of January and since I'm the Captain I picked the Wondertones and New Directions, I hope you don't mind but I thought it would be fun to actually sing together for the holidays." Santana stared at her girlfriend shocked.

"Are you serious?" Rachel nods hoping she's okay with that. Santana leaned over and kissed her sweetly. Rachel grins into the kiss then pulls back.

"I'm taking that's a yes?" Santana laughs nodding and couldn't wait to the others about this concert. Their food comes and they enjoy it.

"Have I told you that I'm really glad you gave me a chance to be your girl?" Rachel shook her head smirking.

"Well I really am greatful that you gave me a chance because I hated being so mean to you for no reason,our show choirs are against each other." Rachel nods hating that.

"I leave tomorrow and I really don't want to go." Rachel pouts knowing that this weekend was going by fast but she was enjoying it.

"Lets not talk about it now, I'm really liking this and I don't want it messed up." Santana nods and held her hand as they finished up their meals.

**After Dinner in Rachel's POV.**

After we left the restaurant I thought we were going to leave but Santana pulled up to a beach and we get of taking our heels off and I stare at her not believing she's being so romantic.

"Are you having enjoying this baby?" I stare at her nodding and she picks me up making me squeal laughing and she puts me down when we get close to the water and I wrap my arms around her neck pressed my lips against hers and she deepens the kiss making me smile at how great this feels to be away from the drama with both of our show choirs.

"I love you." I stopped kissing her when I heard those words and I pulled back slightly staring at her surprised. Did she really mean it or was it because she was so into the kiss.

"W-What did you say?" Santana looked at me lacing her fingers with mine and sighs looking down and I lifed her head up to make her look at me.

"I said I love you Rachel, I know we haven't been together for very long but it was love at first sight to me and if your not ready to say it I totally underst-" I smile at her lovingly and leaned in kissing her again and she moans into the kiss making her pull me closer to her and I giggle when she squeezes my ass.

"Shh baby you talk too much, I was just surprised that you said it first because it was love at first sight for me to and I love you too." She has tears in her eyes and I wipe them away.

"Why are you crying Santana?" She shakes her head saying that there happy tears and I laugh at how cute she is. We spend more time at the beach before going back and we ended up sleeping in the same bed.

It was the perfect date for me and I hate that she's leaving tomorrow but she's still my girlfriend and I love her and Amaira aswell.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Musical Soulmate by Mark Salling from Glee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I'm standing outside with a pair of sweatpants and hoodie on watching my girlfriend put Amaira in her car seat which was in the backseat. It was 5:45 in the evening and Santana had a long drive back to Lima and I really didn't want her to leave but she had to since we both have school in the morning. I could see the tears already forming in her eyes because they were already in mine.

She walks over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and I look down hating this feeling. "I don't want to leave." She whispered making me break down.

"Shh Rach it's not like were breaking up, I'm still your girlfriend and you are still mine, just remember that we can call, text and visit each other whenever." I nod sniffling.

"I know it's just hard because I've been with a few people but I've never had strong feelings that I have with you Santana, I'm going to miss you." She sighs wiping her tears.

"I'm going to miss you too baby, don't worry I'm not leaving your heart and we can send cute messages to each other while at school and stuff." I start smiling after hearing that and she looks at me.

"I should start heading on the road." I nod sadly and sniffled a little and wiped my tears before kissing her lips and she deepens it making my get more tears in my eyes because this is hard for the both of us.

We both pull away slowly and she rests her head against mine and I hear her sobbing and I hate this so much.

"We have to be strong baby, we still happily together as a couple and your also one of my best friends so remeber that." She nods saying that she loves me and I say it back!

We pull away and peck each others lips once more before she walks to her car and looks at me sadly.

"Call or text me when you get home alright,I love you?" She smiles saying that she will and that she loves me too. She gets in starting the car up and I wave to Amaira who looks upset aswell.

She pulls out waving to me and I wave back as she heads out of my driveway and I start crying again. I felt arms around me and I knew it was my dad since he was the only one home.

"Are you going to be okay sweetheart?" I looked at my dad and just hugged him as they tears came down my face and he rubbed my back as we walk back inside the house and we watch my favorite movies.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana walked into the McKinley after talking to her girlfriend once she got home, she missed Rachel so much but she had to go on with her day. She spots Brittany and Quinn talking to each other laughing and she walked over to them and they stare at her surprised to see her since they tried getting in touch with her but she didn't answer them.<p>

"Where the hell were you all weekend?" Quinn Fabray asked looking at her best friend curiously. Brittany just squealed hugging her but pulls back frowning when she smelt Rachel's body spray on her.

"Yeah and why do you smell like Strawberries and not peaches like you normally do?" Brittany asked waiting for her best friend to talk.

"It's really none of your concern but if you must know, I was in Parma Ohio spending the weekend with my boo, Amaira was with me and I smell like Stawberries Britt because I was with Rachel."

Both girls stared at her not believing she was hanging out with the lead female singer of GoldStars. "Are you out of your mind Sanny, she's a spy." Brittany said pouting.

"Oh hell no, you better not be chilling with the enemy Lopez, look we thought you two were just friends but your actually sleeping with her is un cool, god haven't you learn anything after getting knocked up before?, keep those legs close and stop hanging with the wrong crowed bitch." Mercedes said as her and Kurt walked up to them.

Santana's eyes start to water hearing the words over and over again of her so called best friend and Amaira's other god mother and Mercedes frowns knowing that she messed up big time.

Kurt couldn't believe his diva friend crossed the line big time and he just glared at her shaking his head.

Quinn's eyes widen hearing those words and saw the hurt look on Santana's face and knew that Mercedes live was about to be hell now.

Brittany shook her head at Mercedes not believing she would even think about talking crap about sweet little Amaira Lopez.

Marisol and three other cheerleaders heard the whole thing and took the slushies from the jocks and walked over to Santana handing her one of the slushies and Santana saw red glaring at her not caring that tears were in her eyes. Mercedes stared at the slushies in the Lopez twins hands and the cheerios hand and knew it was about to hell from now on.

"_Uno,dos,tres ahora_." Santana said in spanish and Marisol, Santana and the three other cheerios poured slushies on Mercedes head and clothes glaring at her.

"You messed with the wrong cheerio Jones." The three cheerios said laughing while walking off. Kurt,Quinn and Brittany stare at Mercedes feeling bad for her but jump scared for their life and Mercedes when Santana goes off on her in spanish.

"_Dicen pendejadas acerca de mi novia y mi hija otra vez Mercedes y no te desperté la próxima porque me habría terminado su cold hearted ass, permanecen a la espera de mi fucking forma,puta y llegas a vivir otro año hasta que se consiga en mi barbacoa exterior, ¿cómo se atreve usted hablar de mi hija al igual que la basura,quieres que repensar que su madre es otro dios?" _Santana demanded glaring at her.

Marisol was holding her twin sister back the whole time she was talking and saw the fear in all of their eyes.

Mercedes stared at her freezing and started to talk. "I-I-I'm sor-" She gets cut off by Santana slamming her hand on the locker glaring at her.

"Fucking save it_ Effie_, I don't need your sorry alright? You crossed the line big time when you brought up my daughters name when it comes to what happened last year, you have no right to tell me who to date and if it's going to be somebody not at this hell of a school then so be it! Just know one thing I'm going to make your life a living hell now _Wheezy_." Santana spats pushing passed them and walked off.

Quinn, Brittany and Kurt stared at Mercedes wondering if she was alright and she just walks off to the girls bathroom in tears and Marisol stared at Brittany and Quinn.

"How dare you even let her talk about Amaira like that in the first place?" Marisol spat getting in their faces.

"We didn't know she was going to talk about Amaira like that but she shouldn't be hanging out with Rachel Berry in the first place." Both girls said at the same time.

"It's none of your damn business who the fuck my twin sister dates or gets married to,unless you want her as your friend still you better calm your asses down when it comes to her relationship." Marisol leaves.

**At Glee club practice.**

Mercedes now had a different outfit on and was ignoring Santana and Marisol Lopez big time because she knew she crossed the line talking about her goddaughter.

"Alright guys I've been talking to Mr. Figgings about what's going to happen in December and a little bit in January." Everybody but Santana stared at him confused.

"Mr. Shue I know what your talking about so can I tell the group what's going on?" Santana asked making everybody stare at her surprised but Mr. Shue nods saying she has the floor.

"Alright everybody I was informed over the weekend my new boo Rachel Berry, calm your asses down when it comes to Rachel and wait until I finish." They all listen.

"Anyways her group GoldStars have been putting on holiday tour concerts for years and they always pick two show choirs to join them for all of December and little big of January and this year since she's Captain she and her Co. Captain along with their director picked the Wondertones and New Directions but if were going to do this tour, I don't want you talking trash about them, this is a fun thing to do and I think it's a great thing to do, they have a three tour busses for each group and we stay in hotels wherever were singing at! It's up to Mr. Shue and our parents if we should this." Santana said before sitting back down.

Mr. Shue stood up saying that it's a great idea and he already got the okay from Mr. Figgings and their parents and they all say that they want to go.

"Great guy now I've also been informed that were going to sing as a group a few times with the Wondertones and GoldStars, but we also get to sing just as us and some solos will be happen." They smile.

"Now before we go on the GoldStars want to welcome us to the tour by singing three songs to us in the auditorium." Santana's eyes widen hearing that and the group goes to the Auditorium and saw the GoldStars guys on the stage behind the mic stands smiling at them while wearing normal clothes and New Directions sit down and they see Mrs. Clark already sitting down. The music starts.

**Daniel.**

_** You wanna feel, I'll let you feel Come over here** _

**Wilson.**

_**You heard what love can do to you** _

**The Guys.**

_**You know that cuts, scars, bruises hurt So what You like it You like all the screws, tattoos, **_

_**cool That I can do You're telling, you're telling me you're A little bit twisted**_

_**Can feel ya heart You want me to twist it Twist it for ya **_

_**A little bit twisted **_

_**Tell me where does it hurt T**_**_ell me where to kiss it' Kiss it, kiss it, kiss it, kiss it Where does it hurt Tell me where to kiss it (kiss it)_ **

The music gets stronger and the guys dance to the music singing and New Directions clap to the beat.

**Ace.**

_**How do you feel I got you ill from all the love I'll try not to kill ya Get close enough**_

**The Guys.**

_**You know that cuts, scars, bruises hurt So what You like it You like all the screws, tattoos, **_

_**cool That I can do You're telling, you're telling me you're A little bit twisted**_

_**Can feel ya heart You want me to twist it Twist it for ya **_

_**A little bit twisted **_

_**Tell me where does it hurt T**_**_ell me where to kiss it' Kiss it, kiss it, kiss it, kiss it Where does it hurt Tell me where to kiss it (kiss it)_ **

The guys take their mics off the stands and dance around the stage singing.

**The Guys and Hakeem.**

_**You need a little more to get you where you want I'll push you how you want it Just tell me where to pull You want it harder Need it harder Girl it's how you like it **_

_**Tell me what you been missing You need me to come and twist it for you I'll come and twist it for you I'll even hit it for you I'll hurt you if you like it And then I'll twist it for you**_

**Hakeem.**

**_Twist it for ya Twist it for ya Twist it for ya Twist it for ya Sadistic for ya Twist it for ya _**

**Noah and the Guys.**

_**A little bit twisted Can feel ya heart You want me to twist it for ya A little bit twisted Tell me where does it hurt **_

**_Tell me where to kiss it' Kiss it, kiss it, kiss it, kiss it Where does it hurt Tell me where to kiss it (kiss it)_ **

**Hakeem.**

_**Twist it for ya Twist it for ya Sadistic for ya Twist it for ya Twist it for ya Sadistic for ya **_

**The Guys.**

_**Where does it hurt Tell me where to kiss it.**_

The guys pose and they clap for them then they leave the stage and the girls come on and Santana's eyes lit up seeing her girlfriend on the stage. The music starts and the girls do a cool dance that makes the New Directions go numb and the girls smile at them before singing.

**The Girls.**

_Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me _

Quinn glanced over at Santana to see her smiling brightly and she's kind of happy that Rachel Berry lights up her world and she focuses on the girls**.**

**Nikka.**

_I wasn't jealous before we met Now every woman I see is a potential threat And I'm possessive, it isn't nice _

**Paysen.**

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice _

**The Girls.**

_But now it isn't true Now everything is new And all _

_I've learned has overturned _

_I beg of you... Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me_

Mr. Shue listened to these girls and knew that they were skilled very well in their voices but he knew that one of those girls stood out the most in a good way and that was Rachel Berry who was the lead singer.

**Faria.**

_It was like shooting a sitting duck A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

**Evielyn.**

_I still don't know what you've done with me A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

**The Girls.**

_I feel a kind of fear When I don't have you near Unsatisfied, I skip my pride I beg you dear...  
>Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me<em>

The girls dance smiling at them and the guys get back on the stage and stand there with their heads face down as the girls finish up.

**The Girls.**

_Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me_

They pose as New Directions clap for them and Santana is cheering for them the loudest them she sits down ignoring the glares from her own group. The music starts and the group starts dancing while Puck sings the first solo.

**Noah.**

_ I know life sometimes can spin your head around_

**Malise.**

_Dont let the world get on top of you, turning you upside down ohh yeah._

**The Group.**

_Better days are coming Just remember one thing _

_Wherever you are, near or far You know you're never alone _

_Anytime Anywhere You can call on me and Ill be there _

_Someone you can rely on _

_(can rely on)_

_ Be a shoulder you can cry on _

_(you can cry on)_

New Directions clap to the beat and Mercedes stared at Santana to see how happy was looking at Rachel and she sighs softly hating that she has to say sorry to Santana for being wrong about Amaira and Rachel.

**The Group.**

_Anytime Anywhere you can trust in me _

_Im always there To give you all my lovin _

_(all my lovin) _

_Say the word I will come running _

_(Ill come running) _

_Anytime you needs me to Ill be there for you!_

Hakeem rushes off the stage and grabbed Mercedes hand singing to her making her blush surprised.

**Hakeem.**

_Sometimes you cant see the light, though its shining all around, round, round,round,round_

Rachel rushes off the stage and grabs her girlfriend hand singing to her and Santana gets up hugging her as she sings and dances with her.

**Rachel.**

_Ooh yeah It's alright the future is bright, and the walls will come tumbling down,ohh_

Rachel and Hakeem bring the New Directions members onto the stage, Finn, Matt and Mike help Artie onto the stage and they all greet them with huge smiles as they sing to them.

**The Girls.**

_Better days are coming_

**Rachel.**

_(better days are coming) _

**The Girls.**

_Just remember one thing _

_(just one thing) _

_Wherever you are, near or far You know youre never alone_

Santana grins dancing with Rachel as she sings to her and Quinn and Brittany stare at them as they dance together and smile thinking there cute together and dance with the others.

**The Group.**

_Anytime Anywhere You can call on me and Ill be there _

_Someone you can rely on _

_(can rely on)_

_ Be a shoulder you can cry on _

_(you can cry on)_

_Anytime Anywhere you can trust in me _

_Im always there To give you all my lovin _

_(all my lovin) _

_Say the word I will come running _

_(Ill come running) _

_Anytime you needs me to Ill be there for you!_

The Girls from GoldStars grab each of the New Directions members hand singing to them and Rachel held onto Santana's and Mercedes hands singing to them while the other girls did the same with the others.

**The Girls.**

_Anytime Anywhere say the word _

_Ill be there Ill be your light, be your friend _

_Ill be there to the end Anytime Anywhere say the word Ill be there _

_(I will be there) _

_Ill be your light, Ill be your friend Ill be there till the end_

Mrs. Clark and Mr. Shue smile at their groups as they get along and they smile at each other giving each other a high five before clapping to the beat.

**GoldStars with New Directions.**

_Anytime Anywhere You can call on me and Ill be there _

_Someone you can rely on _

_(can rely on)_

_ Be a shoulder you can cry on _

_(you can cry on)_

Kurt dances with Abilene and Bailey while the others dance with each other and he actually liked this group alot and hoped to be friends with Rachel Berry because she looked very pretty and sang like a broadway star that he hoped to be one someday.

_Anytime Anywhere you can trust in me _

_Im always there To give you all my lovin _

_(all my lovin) _

_Say the word I will come running _

_(Ill come running) _

_Anytime you needs me to Ill be there for you!_

**The Girls of GoldStars and The Girls and Kurt of New Directions.**

_Anytime Anywhere say the word _

_Ill be there Ill be your light, be your friend _

_Ill be there to the end Anytime Anywhere say the word Ill be there _

_(I will be there) _

_Ill be your light, Ill be your friend Ill be there till the end_

Everybody cheered when the song was over talking for a bit and Santana whispers in Rachel's ear what happened before. Mercedes watched as Santana whispered in Rachel's ear and she knew that she was going to be in trouble.

Rachel looked her away shaking her head and turned back to Santana talking to her and she saw Santana shaking her head getting angry but sighs when Rachel talked then Santana looked her way looking hard then walks her way with Rachel holding her hand and they both stopped in front of her. Kurt watched them from afar hoping nothing happens.

"I've been informed that you talked _inappropriately_ about my girlfriend's daughter and my relationship with Santana, is that right?" Rachel asked waiting for an answer. Mercedes just nods.

"Well I just want to tell you that I don't think it's any of your business when it comes to mine and Santana's relationship and as for you being Amaira's god mother I find it rude that you would to her in such manner, don't you have any respect for your friend, sure she messed up last year but that's in the past and I was raised not two judge people, would you do that to Kurt?" Mercede shook her head.

"Good because if you did judge Kurt on being gay then I would be very angry since I have two very openly gay dads who are happily married." Rachel said sternly making Santana smile.

"I would never talk about my best friend Kurt or your two gay dads alright Eva Peron?" Mercedes said glaring at her. Santana growled making Rachel squeeze her hand.

"Calm down sweetie I've got this, do you really think calling me Eva Peron is going to make me cry and feel sad?" She chuckles.

"Listen here Mercedes you may think because I'm shorter then most people that I don't stick up for myself and others that I care about but I do and I'm not going to have some self-proclaimed diva talk shit about Amaira Lopez or her mom ever so stop thinking your better then everybody else in New Directions, yeah Jones I've heard stories about the way you are with your teammates." She said before walking off.

Santana just fell in love with her girlfriend all over again seeing her standing up to the head diva of New Directions and Mercedes stared at her sadly before talking to Quinn.

Mrs. Clark and Mr. Shue knew that it was going to be a long tour and they weren't sure if both groups can handle it.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Twisted by New Kids On The Block, Lay Your Love On Me by A Teens and Anytime Anywhere by S Club 7.**

** Oh what Santana said to Mercedes in spanish was this.**

_**Talk shit about my girlfriend and my daughter again Mercedes and you won't woke up the next because I would have ended your cold hearted ass, stay out of my fucking way bitch and you get to live another year until you get in my grill, how dare you talk about my daughter like she's trash, do you want me to rethink who her other god mother is?**_

**Byee.**__


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>With New Directions.<strong>

New Directions Glee club were all standing outside with their bags for the holiday tour. It was a week before the tour and they needed to practice all their songs with The Wondertones and GoldStars show choirs.

"Alright guys the tour bus will be here shortly and were all going to be in Columbus, Ohio all this week at their hotel to go over songs, do sound check and just focus on having fun because this a drama free tour alright?"

They all nod but the Lopez twins were glaring at Mercedes Jones from their spot. Santana was going to miss her daughter but her parents promised that they would go to a few concerts bringing Amaira along.

"Also The Wondertones are already at the hotel and the GoldStars will be at the hotel later tonight to do their soundcheck but they had other things to take care of first." Santana sighs.

"Do you think Santana is going to start the first argument with Cedes on the tour?" Bailey Fabray asked whispering to Artie and Tina. They both strugged unsure who will start but they were really for it.

Just then Brittany screams that she sees the huge tour bus that says New Directions on the side and they all look to see the black and red tour bus pull into the parking lot.

"Alright lets get Artie on first then we can all get our stuff on and drive to the hotel." Mr. Shue says making them all cheer clapping. They get Artie on with his stuff then everybody else gets on liking the bus already.

"Alright guys are on one side and girls are on another, Artie has a different bed in the back and I also have one of my own." They all nod and Santana and Marisol pick their beds then start listening to Marisol's ipod ignoring the others. Kurt was still mad at Mercedes for what she said about Amaira but he was slowly getting over it and they were back to talking.

"Hey do you think Rachel Berry will sing with us a few times?" Kurt asked Tina and Quinn. Mercedes rolled her eyes because she really didn't want little miss GoldStars anywhere near their practices.

"Who knows she might, she seemed really nice when her group welcomed us to the tour a month and half ago." Quinn said softly smiling. She wanted to get to know Santana's new girlfriend.

They were already on the road and Santana texted Rachel asking her what she was doing but she didn't get anything back. She wanted to be with her girlfriend so badly but they were on two different tour busses.

"Hey San your phone buzzed." Marisol said making her nod and she looked at her phone to see a text from Rachel and opened it smiling.

**Hey baby I miss you, I'm in music class with Faria and Zanya going over some stuff for the tour, are you on the bus? *San's baby***

Santana saw Rachel program that into her phone when they first got together.

**Yes I'm on the bus, I miss u 2, why are you coming later tonight? *Rach's boo***

**Good baby I can't wait to see you, were coming tonight because Mrs. Clark said that us GoldStars still need to focus on school. *San's baby***

Santana frowned hating that her girl was still at school doing school work while they got to skip school but these were the GoldStars, New Directions and Wondertones were dealing with.

"Santana?" Santana heard_ that_ voice and growled texting Rachel saying that she will see her later. She ignores Mercedes and listens to her own ipod now.

Mercedes sighs talking with Mike and Matt again. Matt was Mercedes boyfriend and he was amazing for her. Kurt saw the two and wished they would get along for this tour.

**At The Hotel Later That Night.**

New Directions checked into their rooms along time ago and had dinner with the Wondertones and the GoldStars had dinner somewhere else since they came later and now they were all going over the songs.

"Alright the first group that's singing is New Directions." Mrs. Clark says and they all get on the stage and the music starts.

**The Group.**

**_Oooh Aaah... Fahoo fores dahoo dores _**

**_Welcome Christmas come this way _**

**_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_ **

_**Welcome christmas, Christmas Day **_

**The Guys.**

**_Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus_ **

**The Girls.**

**_Welcome, welcome dahoo damus _**

**The Group.**

_**Christmas Day is in our grasp **_

_**So long as we have hands to clasp **_

_**Fahoo Fores, Dahoo Dores **_

_**Welcome Christmas, **_

**_Bring your cheer _**

**_Fahoo fores, Dahoo Dores_**

**_Welcome all Whos far and near_**

**The Guys.**

**_ Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus _**

**The Group.**

**_Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus_**

** _Christmas time will always be, Just as long as we have glee _**

**_F_**_**ahoo fores, Dahoo dores **_

_**Welcome Christmas bring your light**_

They finish the song and everybody claps for them and Mr. Shue gets on the stage. "Alright guys that was great and next we have Noah Puckerman doing his song that he wrote." Everybody claps.

Rachel claps cheering the loudest for her best friend and Puck, Roberto and Hakeem got on the stage and take their places and the music starts making everybody clap to the beat.

**Roberto and Hakeem.**

_ If I had one wish this Christmas,christmas,christmas,christmas_

**Noah.**

_Everybody in the neighbor hood _

_Is coming around here tonight _

_Were gonna have a Christmas party_

**Noah with Roberto and Hakeem.**

_Were gonna make the season bright_

**Noah.**

_That pretty girl who lives around the corner _

_I kind of hope she'll be here_

**Roberto and Hakeem.**

_she'll be here_

**Noah.**

_All my uncles and cousins gonna be here by the dozens_

_ For all of them there's cheer_

_I wish for peace and joy this Christmas _

_I want the light of love to shine _

_to shine_

_I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere _

_There's hope_

**Roberto and Hakeem**

_There's hope._

**Noah.**

_ this Christmastime _

Rachel is swaying in her seat clapping for Noah and Santana watches her girlfriend smile brightly at Puck on stage and gets a jealous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Puck stares at his group smiling while singing.

**Noah.**

_If I had one wish this Christmas _

_This is what my wish would be _

_I hope that one and all _

_would heave the call For peace and harmony_

_ All we need is love and a sweet song _

_It's the time we can share_

**Roberto and Hakeem.**

_We can share_

**Noah.**

_ Its getting late _

_I cant wait_

_ I sent my dream to heavens gate for everyone out there_

**Noah with the guys.**

_I wish for peace and joy this Christmas _

_I want the light of love to shine _

_I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere _

_There's hope _

**Roberto and Hakeem.**

_There's hope_

**Noah.**

_this Christmastime _

Rachel smiles up at Noah so proud of him for breaking out of his shell and singing a solo in front of alot of people next week and through the whole tour.

**Noah.**

_Let laughter and light Get deep inside your body_

_ Shine through the body _

_This time is bliss for you and me _

_Just believe _

_Bring on those memory days_

**Noah with the Guys.**

_I wish for peace and joy this Christmas_

_ I want the light of love to shine _

_I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere _

_There's hope this Christmastime _

_Its Christmastime_

_ Its Christmastime_

_ I want the light of love to shine _

_This Christmastime _

_This Christmastime _

_This Christmastime_

_ Its Christmastime_

_ Its Christmastime _

He finishes his sound check and they all clap for him saying that he did great and Rachel squeals when Puck gets off the stage with the guys picking her up and kisses her forhead then placed her back down making her laugh at how silly is and Santana stared at them in jealousy not liking how close they are. Puck picks her up again and sits down in her seat then placed her on his lap.

"Alright next we have Nikka from GoldStars doing her sound check." Mr. Shue and Nikka gets on the stage and stands behind her mic and the music starts making her sway to the jazz type pop beat and she sings.

**Nikka.**

_Someone's been a really bad boy this Christmas _

_Someone's been acting more naughty than nice_

_ So Santa don't stop to bring him toys _

_Someone's been a really bad, really bad boy_

Nikka sways her hips to beat looking at everybody as she sings and they cheer for her.

_He broke my heart in September_

_ And left me here alone _

_So I won't worry come December _

_When he's left out standing in the snow_

Everybody likes the song and clap to it, Rachel giggles when Puck whispered her ear making Santana glance at them not liking that these two are too flirty with each other.

_Someone's been a really bad boy this Christmas_

_ Someone's been acting more naughty than nice _

_So Santa don't stop to bring him toys_

_ Someone's been a really bad, really bad boy_

Nikka smiles to her friends as she sings her song and Santana was still clapping lightly while glaring at Puck who was now rubbing his hands up and down Rachel's waist.

_Oh, I don't know why he wouldn't listen _

_I wish he never let me go _

_And he doesn't know what he'll be missing _

_Standing underneath the mistletoe_

_This Christmas_

_So Santa don't stop 'Cause I'm really annoyed _

_Someone's been a really bad boy_

_But if he were here right now I might just kiss him_

_Or even take him back_

_What he deserves is a pack of a dozen switches_

_ And no Santa to come down the chimney stack_

Nikka grins shaking her hips making them cheer for her as she walks back to the stand and placed her mic back on the stand.

_Someone's been a really bad boy this Christmas _

_Someone's been acting more naughty than nice_

_ So Santa don't stop to bring him toys_

_ Someone's been a really bad boy _

_Someone's been a really bad, really bad boy_

She chuckle at the end and everybody claps and all three Directors talk to them and tell them that there done singing for the night and they were free to do whatever. The Directors go to their hotel rooms.

Santana looked over at Rachel to see her staring at her winking and she walks over to her as Rachel gets off Puck's lap and Rachel jumps into her girlfriend's arms giggling.

"I missed you Rae so much, are you trying to make me jealous because if you are it's working." Santana whispered making Rachel pull back confused.

"What on earth are you talking about baby?" Santana scuffs saying that she saw the way Puck was all over her and how she just took it all in like she herself didn't matter.

"Sanny baby can we talk about this not in front of everybody else?" Santana had to agree because she didn't want people knowing about her relationship problems.

Marisol walked over to them and smiled nicely seeing how Rachel was so into her twin sister and Rachel hugged her once she saw her standing in front of them.

"Hey Rach thanks again for letting us tour with you guys this year." Marisol said grinning. Santana nods agreeing with her because she never thought she would be touring.

Quinn and Brittany walked over to them and Rachel noticed Quinn looking nervous while Brittany is staring at her hard.

"Is there a problem?" Rachel asked moving a little closer into her girlfriend's arms and Santana stared at her so called friends wondering what they wanted.

"Yeah you stole my best friend and kissing buddy from me and now you must pay." Brittany said softly glaring at her. Rachel's eyes widen wondering what she's talking about.

"Get real Brittany Pierce you never wanted me, your Bi-curious while I'm an Lesbian,we were never serious and you might still be my best friend, you will not threaten my girlfriend."

Santana stood up for her relationship but Rachel just moved out of her arms and walked over to her group and Santana stared at Rachel as she held onto Payen's hand as they walk out of the ballroom.

"Rachel why are you leaving?" Rachel stared at her shaking her head pointing to Brittany sadly before leaving with her group.

Santana stood there confused but it finally clicked that she never told her girlfriend about her and Brittany's past and sighs.

"Can we please go back to our sweet lady kisses now that the midget left?" Brittany asked softly smiling at her. Santana shook her head.

"No were never going back to that again, I don't want you Brittany so move on because I only love Rachel Barbra Berry, stop trying to break us up." Santana and Marisol left to their room with their pinkies linked.

**The Next Morning.**

Santana left her hotel room tired ready to get some breakfast when she bumped into somebody and she was about to get angry when saw the person and smiles awkwardly.

"Good morning baby, do you want to join me for some breakfast?" Santana asked tiredly but gently. Rachel stared at her girlfriend for a second before lacing her fingers with her and they walk down to the lobby where all the breakfast stuff is being served. They get their food and find a table to sit at and Rachel kept her hand in Santana's.

"Look about yesterday, I wanted to say that I'm-" Rachel cuts her off by sighing.

"Don't say anything alright baby what happened between you and Brittany is none of my business alright, I love you and that's all that matters." Rachel smiles and they eat their breakfast together.

**Find out what happens nexts and the songs were Welcome Christmas From Glee, This Christmastime by Corbin Bleu and Santa Don't Stop by Jordan Pruitt.**


	17. Chapter 17 Part 2

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>At Practice.<strong>

Rachel and Santana were in there own world while the Wondertones were doing their holiday songs. Bailey Fabray was doing her solo next which angered Quinn because Quinn always gets solos and have her twin sister get the solo really bugged her big time. She knew her sister was a good but she never heard Bailey do a solo before and she was worried.

"Alright Bailey Fabray it's your turn." Mrs. Waters said from the Wondertones. Bailey nods getting on the stage and the soft music starts and she starts singing.

_ Ooh, hmm, oh yeah _

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire _

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose _

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir _

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

Everybody stops talking looking right at Bailey loving her voice since it's different then Quinn's and Quinn frowns not believing everybody was liking her sister better.

_ Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_

_ Will help to make the season bright _

_And tiny tots with their eyes all aglow _

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight, night_

Rachel swayed in her girlfriend's arms and Santana rested her head against Rachel's shoulder smiling at her lovely before turning back to Bailey.

They know that Santa's on his way

He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh

And every mother's child is gonna spy

To see if reindeer really know how to fly

Bailey looked at everybody as they watch her and she smirked at Quinn as she saw the jealously on her sisters face.

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase _

_To kids from one to ninety-two, ooh yeah _

_Though its been said many times, many ways _

_Merry Christmas to you,_

_ ooh oh yeah, ooh oh yeah_

Bailey gets into it more making everybody but Quinn cheer for her.

_They know that Santa's on his way, he's on his way He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_

_ And every mother's child is going to spy _

_To see if reindeer really know how to fly  
><em>

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_ To kids from one to ninety-two, yeah oh _

_Although its been said many times,_

_ many ways Merry Christmas, _

_yeah Merry Christmas _

_Merry Christmas, _

_oh Oh yeah, oh yeah ooh _

_Oh yeah to you _

_(Hum, hum, hum...) _

_Merry Christmas..._

She ends the song by saying Merry Christmas and everybody claps for her."Alright we all the girls from each group to sing Carol of the Bells and the guys will sing Jingle Bells." Mr. Shue said.

"Take a break for a while though then we will do the songs." They all nod and Santana and Rachel go back to talking or being happily in love.

"Hey did I tell you that you look cute today?" Santana whispered in her girlfriend's ear making Rachel blush shaking her head.

"Not really but I wouldn't mind hearing it some more." Rachel flirted smirking at her and Santana ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair and kissed her nose.

"Well you look cute today and I lose your nose no matter how many times you say you hate it." Rachel beams giggling and pecked her lips.

"Santana me, Tina, Bailey,Mike, Brittany,Matt and you are going to to show, Artie,Finn,Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes that were singers to so get your ass over here." Marisol said.

Rachel tells her go on and Santana pecks her lips once more before joining the group on the stage. They out the music on and Mike and Matt dance to beat looking at their other teammates and Mike starts singing.

**Mike.**

Wasn't in the mood for dancin', forget about romancing 'cause I already got a lady Wasn't tryin' to be flirty, wasn't feeling dirty

'til this shorty started runnin' on me With her itty-bitty waist and her pretty pretty face And the leanest, meanest, badest, badest body

Didn't have no time to waste, she was looking for a test And she was wanting me to party 

**Mike and Matt.**

Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze I'm said,

oh, and I'm burning up So, let's turn it up, I said turn it up now

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

**Matt.**

Now, I ain't looking for no drama, I don't want karma 

'cause my baby sittin' in bed at home 

She knows that I be lying and that I be trying to get this shorty with me 

all alone Pretty pretty lips and her big 'ol hips It's getting hotter

when she touches me with her fingertips And her sexy eyes and those big 'ol thighs

It's getting hotter like The Block up in the summertime

**Matt and Mike.**

Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze I'm said,

oh, and I'm burning up So, let's turn it up, I said turn it up now

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

**Mike.**

Now, I know that my girl is alone And she's been blowing me up on my phone 

**Matt.**

But I can shower when I get back home 'cause tonight I'm dancing dirty, yeah..

**Both.**

Now, I know that my girl is alone And she's been blowing me up on my phone 

But I can shower when I get back home 'cause tonight I'm dancing dirty, yeah..

Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze I'm said,

oh, and I'm burning up So, let's turn it up, I said turn it up now

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me 

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

The groups stare at them liking it but half of the New Directions group. They get off the stage and Bailey,Tina,Brittany,Marisol and Santana get on the stage and dancing to the beat while Bailey starts singing.

**Bailey.**

_ I can make love feel just like heaven (oh)_

_I can be a little devil in bed and (oh)_

_Even clean and cook your breakfast_

_But I'm not perfect, I_

**Marisol.**

_I can take off when need your time (oh) _

_I can cheer lead you for on the sideline _

_(oh) Whisper in your ear so divine But I'm not perfect, I_

**Santana.**

_Hope you can forgive me baby For all the mistakes I've made (ah) _

_Be patient with me, babe I'm just tryin' to make my way (oh)_

_ I'm not a superhero Sorry i couldn't save the day (ah) Believe me when I say_

**All Girls.**

_That I'm sorry i couldn't wear your Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo _

_Sorry i couldn't be your Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel _

_I'm sorry i couldn't wear your Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo_

_ Sorry i didn't stroke your Ego, Ego, Ego, _

_Oh No I was with him but I guess i wasn't able _

_I'm sorry i couldn't wear your halo Halo, Halo _

All the girls smirk swaying their hips to the beat while Brittany sings next.

**Brittany.**

_I know how to put your mind at ease and_

_(oh) I can dress you for all four seasons _

_(oh) Surprise you for no reason But I'm not perfect, _

_no I'm on my knees and pray for our love _

_(oh) Promise not to let anything come between us_

_ (oh) Could you let us fall a part all because I'm not perfect, I_

**Tina.**

_Hope you can forgive me baby _

_For all the mistakes I've made (ah)_

_ Be patient with me,_

_ baby I'm just tryin' to make my way (oh) _

_I'm not a superhero _

_Sorry i couldn't save the day _

_(ah) Believe me when I say_

**All Girls.**

_That I'm sorry i couldn't wear your Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo _

_Sorry i couldn't be your Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel _

_I'm sorry i couldn't wear your Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo_

_ Sorry i didn't stroke your Ego, Ego, Ego, _

_Oh No I was with him but I guess i wasn't able _

_I'm sorry i couldn't wear your halo Halo, Halo _

**Marisol.**

_Now it's like you never knew my heart I swear sometimes you are _

**Tina.**

_So hard on me cause I'm not everything That you want me to be _

**Bailey.**

_I'm so sorry I didn't want you to see me this way _

**Britany.**

_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall from grace_

**Santana.**

_I didn't mean to fall from grace..._

**All Girls.**

_That I'm sorry i couldn't wear your Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo _

_Sorry i couldn't be your Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel _

_I'm sorry i couldn't wear your Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo_

_ Sorry i didn't stroke your Ego, Ego, Ego, _

_Oh No I was with him but I guess i wasn't able _

_I'm sorry i couldn't wear your halo Halo, Halo _

They finish the song and everybody claps for them. Rachel beamed with joy hearing her girlfriend sing. Half of the New Directions group looked at them and say that there sorry.

"I'm not taking shit from you Mercedes and neither is the others, you have to respect us or were going to be talking to Mr. Shue about how your treating us." Marisol said.

"I know alright you and Santana used to be my best friends until I messed it up,I'm sorry for talking about Amaira it was wrong and stupid and It will never happen again I promise."

Santana glanced at Rachel to see her nodding her head with a soft smile and Santana nods at Mercedes before looking back at her boo who winked at her before Rachel goes back to what she's doing with her own group and Santana smiles so glad that Rachel invited on the tour.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were The Christmas song sung by Christina Aguliera,Dirty Dancing by New Kids On The Block and Halo by the Pussycat Dolls.**


	18. Chapter 18 Part 3

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>Last Day Of Practice.<strong>

The Wondertones ,Rachel's group and Santana's group did there group songs and they did their solo songs. They were all sitting in the ballroom going over what songs were going first.

"Alright guys we worked really hard this week to get these songs on point and I think were ready for this I'm proud of all of you for trying to get along, now tonight were going to be heading to our first stop on the tour which is Oklahoma, then were going to Pennsylvania,New Jersey and New York." Mr. Shue said.

"Then were going to New Hampshire,Maryland, Michigan,Minnesota and Illinois." Mrs. Clark says.

"And our last and finally stops will be Hawaii,Florida,Colorado and California." Ms. Waverly said who is the Director of the Wondertones. Everybody nods.

"Now for the rules on the tour busses, if you want somebody from the other groups to be on your tour bus a few times, it's fine with us but you have to let us know first but for the start of the trip we want you to be on your own busses, also there is no sex, drinking or fighting on the busses, if your dating somebody keep it PG and nothing more unless were in the hotel rooms." They all nod.

Santana laced her fingers with Rachel's listening to everything and she couldn't wait for the trip to start. Rachel smiles at her moving closer to her and Santana wrapped her arms loosely around her waist.

They talk about the songs and this is how the list goes.

** Welcome Christmas-New Directions**

** This Christmastime-Noah Puckerman**

****The First Noel-GoldStars****

** Santa Don't Stop-Nikka Winters**

**Do You Hear What I Hear-The Wondertones**

****All I Want For Christmas-Mercedes Jones with New Directions Girls****

**Carol Of The Bells-All Girls from Each Group**

******Silent Night -Quinn Fabray,Tina Cohen Chang and Brittany Pierce ******

**This Christmas-GoldStars Guys**

********Santa Baby-Santana Lopez********

****The Christmas Song-Bailey Fabray****

******8 Days Of Christmas-****Zanya Miles and Faira Ramírez from GoldStars**

**** Little Drummer Boy-Artie Abrams****

****Oh Santa-The Wondertones Girls****

******Jingle Bells-All The Boys from Each Group******

******It's Not Christmas Without You-Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Marisol Lopez with Hakeem Scott******

********White Christmas- All Groups********

****O Holy Night-Rachel Berry.****

They all like the list and practice once more and everybody was in tears when Rachel did O Holy Night and they were pleased with everything but now they took a break before going back to their hotel rooms to pack up their stuff to end on the road. The Directors already headed to their rooms to start packing.

"Hey guys we should just have a dance party before we get on the bus." Brent from the Wondertones says putting his ipod into the ihome and everybody cheers when the song comes on.

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along Everybody drinks on me, _

_buy out the bar Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy _

_Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone I wouldn't have it any other way If you're with me let me hear you say_

Rachel jumps up and down with her GoldStars group laughing and Santana shakes her hips while dancing with her group and a few of the Wondertones group.

_ I like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that! _

_Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that! _

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody_

_ Sing it right back, I like it like that! _

_(I like it like that, I like it like that)_

Santana smirks watching Rachel sway her hips to the beat and sneaks up behind her hand and grinds her own hips against Rachel's ass and she hears her girl giggling but they kept up their pace.

_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up _

_(so what?) Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight Call a taxi, _

_pack the back seat I wouldn't have it any other way If you're with me let me hear you say_

Noah Puckerman watched Rachel grinding her hips with Santana and he didn't like that Rachel was with somebody from New Directors but he was going to deal with it because Rachel was his best friend/jew sister and he didn't want to see her sad or angry if he told to stay away from Santana Lopez but if Rachel is happy then he's going to let her be happy.

_ I like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that!_

_ Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that!_

_ Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody Sing it right back, I like it like that!_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh, like that Oh oh oh oh, like that Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that<em>

Rachel pulled away from her girlfriend and turned to face and kept dancing not ready to give everybody a show and Santana gave her a look that she understood.

_ Oh my homie got the booze I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home In the zone, where I think that I lost my phone You can tell by looking in, the party's plain crack And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like_  
><em>Come back stay here at my grandma's house And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch I be filmin' her friends too, hit em back on that Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks Lie, I know there's a reason for superstar I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt With this sick tune, play it in the car<em>

Everybody was cheering and clapping to the beat dancing and just having fun before they were going on a long ride.

_ I like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that! Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that!_

_ Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough, oh everybody Sing it right back, I like it like that! [x2]_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh like that Oh oh oh oh like that... Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that I like it like that<em>

They all laugh clapping when the song is over then they grab all of their stuff making sure not to leave anything behind and went to their hotel rooms to pack.

**On GoldStars Tour Bus.**

Faria was sitting with her man when she noticed that Rachel was laughing at her phone and she rolled her eyes knowing that she was texting that Lopez chica.

"Are you really going to be texting her the whole time were on this bus ride to Oklahoma?" Faria said while sitting on her man's lap. Abilene and Malise roll their eyes at Faria's jealousy.

"Why does it bug you that I'm finally with a_ girl_ that makes me feel special?" Everybody but the Director looked at the two girls wondering what's going to happen.

"It's not about the girl or the guy I don't judge people on their sexual feelings, however you being with somebody fromn Lame Directions is just wrong."

"Last time I checked it was none of your damn business Ramírez, She hasn't done anything to you and neither have I." Roberto was getting tired of his girlfriend going off on people.

"Guys stop fighting alright, were supposed to having on this trip so stop bitching at each other and get your act together." They both looked away from each other.

"Hey I found the song I want to sing at Regionals." Puck says putting his instrumental song for his Ipod on the ihome and the music starts making them liking the beat then he starts singing and when he's done everybody loves it. Rachel hugs him first kissing his cheek saying that it's great and Mrs. Clark said that he will be the solo act. He grins not believing it and Rachel squeals so proud of him.

"Were so going to win Regionals this year once again because were what guys?" Rachel yelled smirking.

"WERE GOLDSTARS AND WERE UNSTOPPABLE,GOLDSTARS RULE AND ALWAYS WILL RULE BECAUSE WERE GOLDSTARS AND WERE RISE TO THE STOP." They all yell cheering and they laugh.

**Find out what happens next and the song they were dancing to was I like it like that by Hot Chelle Rae.**


	19. Chapter 19 Day 1 Of Concert

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of The First Concert.<strong>

The Wondertones,GoldStars and New Directions had their own private dressing rooms for the tours. Santana was freaking out because she's used to performing in a few people at Show Choir contests but to actually perform in front of huge amount of peole in Oklahoma was just too much for her to handle. She jumped when she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder.

"San were about go on stage, are you going to be okay?" The voice of Marisol Lopez asked with concern. Santana nods trying to calm down. New Directions girls were dressed in red dresses and they had santa hats on while the New Directions guy had on black pants with red dress shirts on with also santa hats on. She finishes up her makeup then grabs her twin sisters hand and they leave their dressing room.

"Good luck baby." Santana stared at her girlfriend feeling much better now and gave her a soft smile before going onto the stage where everybody cheered for them as they took their places.

"Give it up for the New Directions Show Choir." The Host of the concert said making everybody go crazy clapping for them and Santana smiled feeling better. The host leaves and the music starts.

**The Group.**

**_Oooh Aaah... Fahoo fores dahoo dores _**

**_Welcome Christmas come this way _**

**_Fahoo fores dahoo dores_ **

_**Welcome christmas, Christmas Day **_

**The Guys.**

Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus 

**The Girls.**

_Welcome, welcome dahoo damus_

**The Group.**

_**Christmas Day is in our grasp **_

_**So long as we have hands to clasp **_

_**Fahoo Fores, Dahoo Dores **_

_**Welcome Christmas, **_

**_Bring your cheer _**

**_Fahoo fores, Dahoo Dores_**

**_Welcome all Whos far and near_**

**The Guys.**

Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus

**The Group.**

**_Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus_**

** _Christmas time will always be, Just as long as we have glee _**

**_F_**_**ahoo fores, Dahoo dores **_

_**Welcome Christmas bring your light**_

Everybody cheered and clapped for them when they finished and they leave the stage and the host comes back.

"Next we have Noah Puckerman from GoldStars show choir singing a song he wrote with his back up singers Roberto Alvin and Hakeem Scott also from GoldStars." They clap as the guys come out wearing black pants with green dress shirts and santa hats. They stand behind the mic stands.

"Hey everybody I'm Noah Puckerman, I want all of you to start clapping when I move my hands,enjoy." They cheer for him and the music starts and Puck starts clapping making everybody else do it.

**Roberto and Hakeem.**

_ If I had one wish this Christmas,christmas,christmas,christmas_

**Noah.**

_Everybody in the neighbor hood _

_Is coming around here tonight _

_Were gonna have a Christmas party_

**Noah with Roberto and Hakeem.**

_Were gonna make the season bright_

**Noah.**

_That pretty girl who lives around the corner _

_I kind of hope she'll be here_

**Roberto and Hakeem.**

_she'll be here_

**Noah.**

_All my uncles and cousins gonna be here by the dozens_

_ For all of them there's cheer_

_I wish for peace and joy this Christmas _

_I want the light of love to shine _

_to shine_

_I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere _

_There's hope_

**Roberto and Hakeem**

_There's hope._

**Noah.**

_ this Christmastime _

Everybody in the crowd was clapping and swaying to beat joining in with the words a few times.

**Noah.**

_If I had one wish this Christmas _

_This is what my wish would be _

_I hope that one and all _

_would heave the call For peace and harmony_

_ All we need is love and a sweet song _

_It's the time we can share_

**Roberto and Hakeem.**

_We can share_

**Noah.**

_ Its getting late _

_I cant wait_

_ I sent my dream to heavens gate for everyone out there_

**Noah with the guys.**

_I wish for peace and joy this Christmas _

_I want the light of love to shine _

_I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere _

_There's hope _

**Roberto and Hakeem.**

_There's hope_

**Noah.**

_this Christmastime _

The girls in the crowd were staring at him thinking he's so cute while clapping and dancing to the beat and they hoped he was single.

**Noah.**

_Let laughter and light Get deep inside your body_

_ Shine through the body _

_This time is bliss for you and me _

_Just believe _

_Bring on those memory days_

**Noah with the Guys.**

_I wish for peace and joy this Christmas_

_ I want the light of love to shine _

_I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere _

_There's hope this Christmastime _

_Its Christmastime_

_ Its Christmastime_

_ I want the light of love to shine _

_This Christmastime _

_This Christmastime _

_This Christmastime_

_ Its Christmastime_

_ Its Christmastime _

He clapped his hand dancing to the beat and when the song was over he said his group was next and they all cheered when the others came out. The Girls were wearing green dresses with santa hats on.

Rachel went upto the mic and smiled at the crowd waving at them then the music starts and she starts singing.

** Rachel.**

_The First Noel,_

_ the Angels did say _

_Was to certain poor shepherds _

_in fields as they lay _

_In fields where they _

_lay keeping their sheep_

_ On a cold winter's night that was so deep._

She goes back to the group and they all sing together swaying to the group.

**The Group.**

_**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel!**_

** Zanya.**

_They looked up and saw a star _

_Shining in the East beyond them far_

_ And to the earth_

_ it gave great light _

_And so it continued both day and night._

She goes back to the group and they all sang together.

**The Group.**

_** Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel**_!

Rachel and Zanya both leave the group and sing together making everybody cheer for them.

**Zanya and Rachel.**

_And by the light of that same star _

_Three Wise men came from country far _

_To seek for a King was their intent_

_ And to follow the star wherever it went. _

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel! _

**The Group.**

**_This star drew nigh to the northwest O'er Bethlehem it took its rest And there it did both Pause and stay Right o'er the place where Jesus lay. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel!_**  
><strong><em>Then entered in those Wise men three Full reverently upon their knee And offered there in His presence Their gold and myrrh and frankincense. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel! <em>**  
><strong><em>Then let us all with one accord Sing praises to our heavenly Lord That hath made Heaven and earth of nought And with his blood mankind has bought. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel! Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King ((born is the king)) Born is the King Of Israel<em>**

Everybody cheered and clapped for them then they got off the stage so they can change out of their first outfits and the Host comes back on.

"How are you liking it so far?" Everybody cheered that their great then they heard the opening of the next song and the host said give if up for Nikka Winters before getting off the stage. Nikka was now dressed in a short red dress without a santa hat on. On her feet were black heels, Her hair was in curls and she had on a black headband on. Everybody cheered when they saw her coming out with a mic in her hand smiling while singing.

_Someone's been a really bad boy this Christmas _

_Someone's been acting more naughty than nice_

_ So Santa don't stop to bring him toys _

_Someone's been a really bad, really bad boy_

Nikka smiled at the everybody swaying her hips as she moved around the stage singing clapping her hands which everybody joins in.

_He broke my heart in September_

_ And left me here alone _

_So I won't worry come December _

_When he's left out standing in the snow_

She grins swaying her hips to the beat before strutting her body over to one side of the stage singing grabbing a few hands while singing.

_Someone's been a really bad boy this Christmas_

_ Someone's been acting more naughty than nice _

_So Santa don't stop to bring him toys_

_ Someone's been a really bad, really bad boy_

She danced to the beat looking a few boys in the crowd moving away from them while singing and she goes to the other side doing the same thing.

_Oh, I don't know why he wouldn't listen _

_I wish he never let me go _

_And he doesn't know what he'll be missing _

_Standing underneath the mistletoe_

She grins walking back to the middle singing more clapping her hands as everybody joins in and she loves that everybody is loving her song.

_ This Christmas_

_So Santa don't stop _

_'Cause I'm really annoyed_

_ Someone's been a really bad boy _

Everybody is cheering for her as she finishes up the song.

_ But if he were here right now I might just kiss him _

_Or even take him back _

_What he deserves is a pack of a dozen switches_

_ And no Santa to come down the chimney stack_

_Someone's been a really bad boy this Christmas _

_Someone's been acting more naughty than nice _

_So Santa don't stop to bring him toys _

She walked closer to the stage slowing down the song as she finishes the last part.

_ Someone's been a really bad boy _

_Someone's been a really bad, really bad boy_

"Thank you everybody for coming out to our concert, I'm Nikka Winters and I hope you enjoy our concert for you so." She said in her Italian accent which shocked everybody. She leaves the stage.

* * *

><p>A few songs have been sung and everybody was enjoying themselfs. It was now time for Santana's,Rachel's,Marisol's and Hakeem to do their song.<p>

"Give it up for Santana,Rachel,Marsol and Hakeem." The Host said getting off the stage and the girls come out wearing short santa dresses with black heels and santa hats while Hakeem was wearing black pants with red dress shirt. They all stand behind the mic stand and the they wave at them and the music starts and they clap to the beat as Santana starts sings first.

**Santana.**

_ Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing It's that time of year Everyone's toasting,_

_ chestnuts are roasting Christmas time is near Something's missing_

_ and I'm wishing Wishing that you knew_

_ How much it would mean to spend _

_This Christmas time with you_

** Marisol.**

_So if you feel it coming _

**Rachel.**

_On this special day _

**Marisol and Rachel.**

_Just trust your heart Don't let your head get in the way _

**All Three Girls.**

_Cause it's Christmas And the start of something new _

_But it's Christmas And I hope you _

_will feel it too Candy canes and mistletoe _

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose _

_But all of it means nothing _

_Without you _

_Without you_

**Santana.**

_Just for a minute, you get a feeling._

_ Look up in the sky. Santa's here, so get in the spirit. _

_Just give it a try. Children beaming and I'm dreaming _

_Hoping that it's true._

_ Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you! _

**Marisol.**

_So if you feel it coming _

**Rachel.**

_On this special day _

**Marisol and Rachel.**

_Just trust your heart _

_Cause I can't wait to hear you say _

_That it's Christmas_

**Santana.**

_ And the start of something new_

**Marisol and Rachel.**

_Well it's Christmas_

_**Santana.**_

_And I hope you will feel it too_

**Hakeem.**

_Everyone together sings Silver Bells and golden rings But all of it means nothing Without you _

_All Together._

_It's not Christmas Without you_

_ It's not Christmas Without you_

_ It's not Christmas Without you _

_It's not Christmas without you..._

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand as they wave at the crowd and they walk off the stage.

"You were amazing out there baby, thank you for inviting me on this tour." Santana whispered smiling at her and Rachel snaked her arms round her neck kissing her lips.

"I'm glad your Show Choir agreed, I love you." She murmured against her lips making Santana smile feeling so in love.

"Alright you two we need to change to sing the group number before Rachel finishes off the concert." Noah said rolling his eyes at the two before walking off.

They pull back and changes into their new clothes before going on stage to sing White Christmas and when their done they stay on the stage as Rachel finishes up the concert.

**After the concert.**

The Groups were so pleased with the first concert that they had a party in their hotel rooms. Rachel was in her girlfriends room just happy to be around her. Santana was dressed in sweatpants with a black tank top while Rachel was dressed in black short shorts with a white t shirt and her hair was up in a pony tail. Brittany stared at Rachel as she laughed and smiled with Santana as they lay on the bed.

"What does she have that I don't?" Brittany asked Quinn. Quinn looked at the couple and sighs.

"She has Santana's heart Brit, I know it bugs you but we have to be happy for Santana." She whispered hugging her. Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's lips and kept kissing her not caring about people around them. She missed her girlfriend very much and she wanted to be close to her all night. Rachel rests her head against Santana's as they pulled away.

"I missed you baby." Rachel stares at her oddly.

"I didn't go anywhere." She said giggling making Santana slap her stomach and Rachel pouts saying that hurt.

"Sorry baby but I meant that I missed you while we were driving here." Rachel nods agreeing telling her about the fight she and Faria had and how Roberto had to break it up.

"That girl has fucking problems with me for liking you?" Rachel sighs nodding and tells her to calm down about it.

"Fine but if she keeps talking shit about our relationship I'm going to talk to her." Santana muttered rolling her eyes and Rachel rests her head on her girlfriend's stomach.

"Oh is my baby getting angry?" She said in a playful baby voice. Santana looked down at her chuckling grabbing Rachel's hand smiling down at her.

"Really Berry, your going to treat me like I'm a baby?" She said tickling her making Rachel squeal giggling and she screams stop but Santana doesn't.

Brittany frowns wishing Santana was like that with her. Santana was her best friend and she wanted her to be happy even if that meant losing her to Rachel.

**Find out what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 20 Day 2 Of Concert,Small Fight

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>Back Stage.<strong>

The Wondertones,GoldStars and New Directions were standing backstage at the Pennsylvania concert doing little warm ups for their voices because their concert wasn't until 7:30 PM and it was 6:20 now. Rachel was doing her makeup trying to find of away to warm up her voice. Noah walks over to Rachel and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Santana stared at them not liking how close they are.

"Hey babe, you,me and my hotel bed tonight, you in?" Noah Puckerman asked his best friend smirking. Rachel scuffs giggling shaking her head. Santana was fed up with the flirting and walked over to them pushing Puck away from her woman and glared at him. She told him to stay away from her woman or else. Puck chuckles. Rachel frowns staring at her girlfriend.

"Have you lost your mind Santana it was a damn joke." She stared at Rachel tired of watching her flirt her way into Puck's arms.

"Guys now is not the time we need to warm up our voices and everybody from each group is doing it?" Rachel said sighing and all the groups walk over and all the girls will be singing the parts and all the guys from each group will do their parts. Santana stood away from her girlfriend no in the mood to deal with her. They put the music on and the all clap their hands to the beat and all the girls start.

**All The Girls.**

_ One thing I love is acting like _

_I don't know, don't know_

_ When boy I really know _

_That you're on me, _

_your eyes are hungry_

_ And it shows, a no go Unless __I'm in control _

_I'm not the kind of girl that you, you choose I'm choosing you, no exception to the rule But the way that you_  
><em>The way, the way, the way you watch me The way you watch me walk in through the door I know what you're ready for<em>  
><em>The way, the way, the way you watch me The way you watch me glide across the floor I know what you're ready for<em>

Santana was having fun and her nerves weren't getting to her anymore as she sings with the girls then the guys do their part.

** All The Guys.**

_I wanna do more than watch, just a little more than watch_

**All The Girls.**

_I've gotta be honest though, I've just gonna be honest though_

**All The Guys.**

_I wanna do more than watch, oh so much more than watch_

**All The Girls.**

_I already choose you long ago, so go go grab your coat_

**All The Guys.**

_Soon as I step in the place _

_your eyes had me dazed And we both know, __and we both know _

_I'm not alone_

_ here I give your body a trace from your feet to your face_

_ I was so so, I was so so_

**All The Girls.**

_I've gotta say you made your mark And now I know you won't, won't be lonely after dark _

_But the way that you_

_The way, the way, the way you watch me The way you watch me walk in through the door I know what you're ready for_

_The way, the way, the way you watch me The way you watch me glide across the floor I know what you're ready for _

**All The Guys.**

_I wanna do more than watch, just a little more than watch_

**All The Girls.**

_I've gotta be honest though, I've just gonna be honest though_

**All The Guys.**

_I wanna do more than watch, oh so much more than watch_

**All The Girls.**

_I already choose you long ago, so go go grab your coat_

_I, I've gotta say you made your mark (gotta say you made your mark) And now I know you won't, won't be, _

_won't be lonely after dark But the way that you… The way, the way, the way you watch me _

Rachel danced glancing over at Santana who stared at her awkwardly and Rachel sighs looking away clapping her hands dancing with Abilene.

**Noah(Rapping).**

_You got me feeling like Rockwell I shot a glance at you across the room How could you not tell? _

**All The Girls.**

_The way, the way, the way you watch me _

**All The Guys(Rapping)**

_Feels like CIA surveillance Every move I make you calculate To even out the balance _

**All The Girls.**

_The way, the way, the way you watch me _

**Finn(Rapping)**

_Makes me want to watch you back And undress you with my pupils Girl you look so good in black_

**All The Girls.**

__The way, the way, the way you watch me __

**All The Guys(Rapping)**

_Makes me feel some kind of wonderful The feeling you is drowning in I'm caught up baby, undertow _

**All The Groups.**

_The way, the way, the way you watch me The way you watch me walk in through the door I know what you're ready for _

_The way, the way, the way you watch me The way you watch me glide across the floor I know what you're ready for_

**All The Guys.**

_I wanna do more than watch, just a little more than watch_

**All The Girls.**

_I've gotta be honest though, I've just gonna be honest though_

**All The Guys.**

_I wanna do more than watch, oh so much more than watch_

**All The Girls.**

_I already choose you long ago, so go go grab your coat_

They all cheer and clap after the song and everybody was feeling better. Brittany walked over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist smirking at Rachel who stared at her raising an eyebrow.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Santana asked pulling away from her best friend. Brittany frowns hating that she won't even sneak around with her because of Rachel.

"I'm just hugging you." Santana knew what she was doing and she didn't like it.

"Whatever Brittany we need to get into our places." Santana walked away and they take their places and they do their songs.

* * *

><p>"Next we have Zanya Miles and Faira Ramírez from GoldStars doing their song." The host says making everybody cheer and Zanya and Faira walk out wearing their short red dresses with santa hats on. The music stars and everybody cheers for them as they start dancing to the beat.<p>

**Zanya. **

_On the 8th day of Christmas my baby gave to me A pair of chloe shades & a diamond belly ring On the 7th day of Christmas my baby gave to me A nice back rub and he massaged my feet On the 6th day of Christmas my baby gave to me A cropped Jacket with dirty denim jeans On the 5th day of Christmas my baby gave to me A poem that he wrote for me_

**Faira.**

_The the feelin' that I feel is so good He makes me feel so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love If he only knew what he does to me My man, my man, my baby _

_Oh he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy I'm so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love How I love him for his generosity My man, my man, my baby_

Everybody was clapping to the beat as both girls sang and Santana was talking to Rachel backstage and they were fighting softly to the point where Rachel walked off.

**Zanya and Faira.**

_ Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (wooooooooaaaaaaahhhh) Yes it feels like Christmas Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (the spirit of Christmas) Yes it feels like Christmas_

**Zanya.**

_On the 4th day of Christmas my baby gave to me A candlelit dinner just me & my honey On the 3rd day of Christmas my baby gave to me A gift certificate to get my favorite CD's On the 2nd day of Christmas my baby gave to me The keys to a CLK Mercedes On the 1st day of Christmas my baby gave to me Quality T-I-M-E _

**Faira.**

_The the feelin' that I feel is so good He makes me feel so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love If he only knew what he does to me My man, my man, my baby _

_Oh he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy I'm so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love How I love him for his generosity My man, my man, my baby_

**Zanya and Faira.**

_ Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (wooooooooaaaaaaahhhh) Yes it feels like Christmas Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (the spirit of Christmas) Yes it feels like Christmas_

_Dosn't it feel like Christmas? Yes it's Christmas Bro's Christmas Mom's Christmas Dad's Christmas Bro's Christmas Feels like Christmas Feels like Christmas _

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (wooooooooaaaaaaahhhh) Yes it feels like Christmas Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely) Doesn't it feel like Christmas (the spirit of Christmas) Yes it feels like Christmas_

They finish up the song and Artie sings his song Little Drummer Boy while the others take care of the drama backtage. They looked around for Santana and Rachel and couldn't find them.

**With Santana and Rachel.**

Santana walked out the hotel and walked to her tour bus and walked on it and saw Rachel sitting on the little couch and she closed the door and walked over to her.

"I don't understand why you got so worked up about this if there wasn't something going on with you two." Santana said sitting down staring at her and Rachel glared at her.

"There is nothing going on with me and Noah god I thought you trusted me? I'm not cheating on you with anybody I'm a faithful person." Santana sighs shaking her head.

"I know alright I'm a jealous person I put my heart on the line at times and yes my daughter is number 1 to me but as for you being in my life your number 1 and half because your the girl I'm madly in love with and I can't lose you ever, it would kill me if you just up and lefted me, Puck means shit to me but I try to get along with him." Rachel moved closer to her and placed her hand on her face.

"Baby listen to me, I love you so damn much that I hate that were in different Glee clubs and different schools but we make it work because we do look amazing together and I love your daughter very much! Noah has always been this way when it comes to flirting with me or any girl, yes he was my first kiss but nothing will ever happen and Paysen hates it because she's his girlfriend, I don't take the way he talks at times seriously baby and I thought you knew that, I only want you now we have to get back to this concert and enjoy our time together." Santana nods kissing her passionately then pulls away and they go back to the concert and everybody was worried about them and Rachel, Marisol and Santana go on stage singing their song then everybody comes on and sing white Christmas and they stay on stage as Rachel sings the last song and Santana smiles at her girlfriend as she stands in front of the mic and starts singing.

**Rachel.**

_O Holy Night the stars are brightly shining,_ _It is the night of our dear Saviour's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining._

_Till He appeared and the Soul felt it's worth._ _A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

Rachel closed her eyes singing putting so much feeling into her voice as she sang.

**Rachel.**

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!_ _O night divine, the night when Christ was born;_

_O night divine!_ _O night, O night divine!_

_Ah Ahh Ah Ah Ahh_

Everybody was cheering for her as she sang and Santana was proud of her and Rachel opened her eyes singing to the crowd.

_Truly He taught us to love one another,_ _His law is love and His gospel is peace._

_Chains shall he break, for the slave is our brother._ _And in his name all oppression shall cease._

The others sing backup then Rachel does her part.

**The Group without Rachel.**

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, With all our hearts _

**Rachel with the group.**

__we praise His holy name._ _Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!_ _

__O night divine, the night when Christ was born__

**Rachel.**

__O night divine!_ _O night, O night divine...__

__Oh, O night divine!__

They sing backup at the end and everybody cheered and went crazy for them and they all bowed waving at them before leaving the stage and Santana grabbed Rachel's hand whispering in her ear that she loves her and Rachel says that she loves her too. All the groups hug each other cheering and they change out of their outfits and go to their tour busses and Rachel goes onto Santana's bus and Mercedes stares at them as they sit away from the group talking softly to each other holding hands and they share short kisses aswell. Kurt looked at Mercedes and sat next to her.

"If you want your friendship back then you have to deal with Santana being with Rachel Berry, she's a little diva like us so why don't be nice to her." Mercedes sighs ignoring him and goes into her bed and tries to sleep. Santana kept her arm around Rachel's waist all night holding her close as they fell alseep in each others arms and Santana kissed her forehead before closing her eyes again.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were The Way You Watch Me by The Saturdays ft Travie McCoy, 8 Days Of Christmas by Destiny's Child and O Holy Night from Glee.**


	21. Chapter 21 Going To New York Part 1

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In The New Directions Tour bus.<strong>

They were on their way to New York after finishing up their concert in New Jersey and Rachel was still riding on their tour bus to be close to her girlfriend.

Santana had an idea and asked Rachel to call Puck and she called him and put him on speaker.

"What's going on Rach?" Puck said on speaker. Santana tells him what's going on and he said alright and they put music on and Artie starts rapping.

**Artie Rapping. **

_yeah Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn. Now I'm down in Tribeca. R__ight next to DeNiro _

_But I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra And since I made it here I can make it anywhere _

_Yeah they love me everywhere_

Rachel and Santana sing with the others doing back up while Finn raps next making Quinn stare at him shocked and giggles a little.

**Finn Rapping.**

_I used to cop in Harlem All of my Dominicanos Right there off of Broadway _

_Brought me back to that McDonalds _

_Took it to my stash spot 560 State Street Catch me in the kitchen like Simmons whipping Pastry_

**Puck rapping. **

_Cruising down 8th street Off-white Lexus Driving so slow but BK, it's from Texas Me I'm out that BedStuy Home of that boy Biggie now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me_

_Say what up to Ta-ta Still sipping Mai Tais Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high-5 ****, I be Spiked out I could trip a referee ...tell by my attitude that I'm MOST DEFINITELY FROM... _

Rachel and the New Directions start singing the song together! Santana slipping her arm around her girlfriend's waist as they sing and Rachel smiles at her girlfriend.

**The group and Rachel. **

_New York!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, _

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_(Yeah) _

_Now you're in New York!_

**Rachel.**

_(you're in new york)_

**The Group with Rachel.**

_These streets will make you feel brand new, the lights will inspire you, _

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

**Finn Rapping.**

_I made you hot ****, Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game,_

_do I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can,_

_you should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip tho, but I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though, _

_welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rocks,_

_Afrika bambaataa, home of the hip hop, yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back, _

_for foreigners it ain't fitted act like they forgot how to act,_

**Puck rapping.**

_8 million stories out there and they're naked, city it's a pity half of y'all won't make it,_

_me I gotta plug a special and I got it made, If Jeezy's payin LeBron, _

_I'm paying Dwayne Wade, 3 dice cee-lo 3 card marley, Labor Day parade, _

_rest in peace Bob Marley, Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade, _

_long live the king yo, I'm from the Empire State thats..._

**Rachel with the group.**

_In New York! _

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, _

_There's nothing you can't do, Now you're in New York! _

**Rachel.**

__(you're in new york)__

**Rachel with the group.**

_These streets will make you feel brand new, _

_the lights will inspire you, _

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York _  
><em>Welcome to the bright light baby<em>

**Artie Rapping.**

_Lights is blinding, girls need blinders so they can step out of bounds quick, _

_the side lines is blind with casualties, _

_who sip the lite casually, then gradually become worse,_

_don't bite the apple Eve, caught up in the in crowd, _

_now you're in-style, and in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out, _

_the city of sin is a pity on a whim. _

_good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them,_

Rachel says that she will call Noah later and he says okay before they hang up and listens to Finn rap.

**Finn rapping.**

_Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out,_

_everybody ride her, just like a bus route,_

_Hail Mary to the city your a Virgin, and Jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends,_

_came here for school, graduated to the high life, ball players, rap stars,_

_addicted to the limelight,_

_MDMA got you feeling like a champion, _

_the city never sleeps better slip you an Ambien _

**The Group with Rachel.**

_New York! _

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, _

_There's nothing you can't do, Now you're in New York! _

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York _

**Mercedes with the girls.**

_One hand in the air for the big city,_

_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,_

_no place in the World that can compare, _

_Put your lighters in the air, _

_everybody say yeaaahh come on, come, yeah,_

**The Group with Rachel.**

_New York!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, _

_There's nothing you can't do, _

_Now you're in New York! _

_These streets will make you feel brand new, _

_the lights will inspire you, _

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

They all cheer when they finish singing and Mercedes watched Santana run her hand up and down Rachel's waist as they talk to the others. Mercedes didn't understand why everybody was willing to get along with the GoldStars lead singer. Rachel seemed like a Broadway diva that only thought about herself and music but no Rachel Berry was from Barbados, had the gorgeous accent, was petite size and was so kind hearted and Mercedes hated it because when she and Santana had fights they made up but not this time and it was all Rachel's fault. Rachel's phone beeps making her look at it and she sighs rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong Berry?" Mercedes said raising an eyebrow at her. Rachel ignored the dirty look and sighs looking at the others.

"My group and I have been coming up with song dares and it's now my turn and they gave me my song and I have to do it now." She gets up and sets up the music before handing Santana her camera asking her to record her and everybody's eyes widen hearing the opening of the song and Santana stared at her girlfriend shocked as she recoreds the song as Rachel starts singing.

_Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty_

_Beautiful dirty rich Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich _

_beautiful Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich dirty _

Santana's mouth dropped wide open hearing her girlfriend sing a lady gaga song and Kurt's eyes widen hearing Rachel sing Lady Gaga.

_We got a redlight Pornographic dance fight _

_Systematic, honey But we go no money  
><em>_Our hair is perfect_

_While were all getting shit wrecked I_

_t's automatic, honey But we got no money_

Rachel smiles at everybody and walked over to Marisol sitting between her and Bailey singing the next part of the song.

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah _

_We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah  
>Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich <em>

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

She smirks at Mercedes and Artie and points to them singing the song while Santana records her girlfriend.

_We live a cute life Soundfematic,_

_pants tight Tug'n'plastic,_

_honey But we got no money_

She gets up and struts over to Finn,Mike,Matt and shakes her ass in their faces smirking before sitting on Tina's lap while singing.

_We do the dance right _

_We got it made like Ice cream topped with honey _

_But we got no money_

She gets up and walks sways her hips blowing Quinn and Brittany a playful kiss before strutting over to Kurt and smirks singing to him making him grin at her her.

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah_  
><em>Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich<em>

Rachel grins grabbing Kurt's hand dancing with him and Brittany and Bailey gets up dancing aswell as Rachel keeps singing.

_A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich _

_A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich_

Rachel looks over to Santana as she films her and she walks over to her dancing and sits on her lap still singing.

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich Bang bang,_

_we're beautiful and dirty rich_  
><em>Bang bang Bang bang<em>

She finishes the song and Santana stops recording saving the video then hands her the phone back and Rachel squeals when Kurt jumps on her making Santana glare at him for making her fall.

"Oh my _gaga_ that was _fantastique_ I can't believe your a Lady Gaga fan." Rachel nods smiling while laughing and they start talking and Bailey and Tina joins them making Santana smile at the them glad that there getting along and they were trying to be nice to her girlfriend.

"Hey Santana come over here so we can talk." Quinn says waving her over and Santana gets up from the ground and walks over to her and sits down.

"Rachel and Kurt seem close and that was hot song she did, how are you two doing anyways?" Santana nods staring at her girl to see her laughing with all three of her friends.

"She's a people person and my baby rocks out on any song and were good thanks for asking Q!" She said cooly. Quinn stared at her for a second before smiling.

"No problem San, did you hear from your parents to see when their coming to our concert?" Santana shook her head no sadly because she wanted to see her daughter.

"Hopefully soon because I miss my baby girl and I know Rachel misses Amaira aswell." Quinn still didnt like at Rachel was closer to her god daughter then she was.

"Does Mara even like Rachel?" Santana glanced at her girlfriend to see Rachel smiling at her lovingly before talking with Kurt again.

"Hell yeah my baby girl adores my woman so much. she lets Rachel change her and hold her everytime were together and she doesn't cry at all unless she wants her mommy or being fussy." Quinn frowns hearing that.

"Why do you let her be close to my goddaughter more then me? Berry hasn't been in your life longer then I have. are you turning your back on me because I don't like your girlfriend?" Rachel stopped talking and looked over at the New Directions leaders.

"First of all I haven't turned my back on anybody! you don't own me Quinn and second you haven't been that great of a godmother to Amaira lately and it's because your jealous that Rachel is loving and caring unlike you who said I was stupid to even get pregnant because I didn't know who her father was, well guess what I don't think my daughter needs a father in her life knowing that she has a great mother that loves and cares for her."

Rachel smiled proudly at her girlfriend and walked over to her and placed herself on Santana's lap.

"I'm proud of you baby, you shouldn't regret ever keeping your daughter! I love that little angel and I love you."

Santana grins resting her head against Rachel's forehead.

"I love you too baby and thank you for being the best girlfriend ever." She kisses her lips sweetly.

Quinn stared at them hating that Santana was right about her and she should be more nicer.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Empire State Of Mind from Glee and** **Beautiful and Dirty Rich.**


	22. Chapter 22 Going To New York Part 2

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In New York in Santana's POV.<strong>

I step off the bus with my stuff once we got to the hotel in New York City, I can't believe I'm actually saying that. It's so much bigger then I've seen on the computer or the magazines. I'm looking around seeing people walking around and cars driving off. I just smile feeling so great that I'm actually on tour and it's all because of my girlfriend Rachel Berry.

"Baby watch out." I snap out of it to see my girlfriend rushing to me with a worried look on her cute face and I stare at her confused until she pushes me to the ground making herself fall aswell.

"Oh my god Rae are you alright? did I hurt you at all?" I asked worried about her as she lays on the ground under me.

"Your asking if_ I'm_ okay when _you_ were almost hit by a car, I'm fine San but why were you just standing there?" I blushed getting up then I helped my girl up.

"I was just taking it all in that I was finally in New York City, sorry for scaring you." Rachel softened her eyes and hugged me.

"Well I guess I should forgive you then San but don't scare me like that, I need you around and so does your daughter! lets go check in." She grabs my hand and we walk into the hotel with our stuff.

Mr. Shue walks up to us asking if we were okay and we nod saying yes and he sighs in relief before handing me the hotel key.

"Santana you will be rooming with Mercedes, Rachel your director has your hotel key so you should go over to her." Mr. Shue says before leaving.

"I guess were not rooming together this time huh?" Rachel shook her head sadly pouting.

"Not this time baby doll." I frown hating this because I rather be rooming with my boo then_ Effy_.

"Who's your roommate?" I asked kissing her cheek before pulling away.

"Abilene is my roommate, she asked to room with me before I joined you on the tour bus and I couldn't say no to her." I didn't like that Abilene was roomming with my girl.

"I guess I will have to deal with it but your still going to the club with me tonight as my date right?" She grins nodding.

"Of course I'll be your date lover, but I need to go to my room, please don't kill your teammate." She said pecking my lips then walks off.

**With The Groups At The Teen Night Club.**

The Directors for each group told the group they could have fun and go to the hotel teen night club since they were going to be in New York for a few days. The GoldStars group and The Wondertones group walked in a few minutes before New Directions. Abilene Thompson had a crush on her Captain of the GoldStars Rachel Barbra Berry and was glad she was rooming with her from this trip to New York City. She doesn't like Santana Lopez, not because she was part of New Directions but because when Rachel and Hakeem broke up, she thought she had a chance at finally Rachel but now Santana was in the picture. Abilene had on low cut skinny jeans with a red v neck low cut top that showed off the right amount of cleavage. She on red heels and her dark red hair was down straightened looking really pretty. She was looking all around for her roommate when she spotted her at the var getting a drink. She walks over to her smiling.

"Hey Rach you want to dance with me?" Abilene whispered in her ear. Rachel turned to her hotel roommate and good friend and smiled.

"Sure lets go dance our asses off." Abilene laughs and grabs her soft hand and brings her to the dance floor and they find a spot and start dancing together smiling.

Santana and her group walked into the club and smiled and started dancing to the hot music. Santana had on a black mini skirt with a black halter top that showed off her stomach a little and she had on black heels. She grabbed Bailey's hand and walked to the dance floor with Brittany who grabbed Bailey's hand aswell and they all danced together having fun. Santana was dancing having a great time when she spins around and spots her girlfriend Rachel Berry was dancing to the music swaying her hips in a sexy way with some girl who placed her hands on her woman's hips. Rachel was wearing low cut black skinny jeans that stayed down to her waistline. Santana frowns seeing that Rachel was wearing a light blue sparkled v neck low cut halter top showing off her cleavage. the back of the top was open so you could see the curve of her back and you can see a sliver of her tan well toned stomach. On her feet she has on light blue Chanel heels. San looked at her hair and saw that it was in her natural wavy curls, her makeup was the thing that made her stand out the most in a beautiful way. she wore black eyeshadow on the top of her eyes with a hint of sparkles in it while wearing black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing black mascara to fan out her long eyelashes aswell as a little blush on her cheeks. Her full pouty soft lips are coded with a red lip stick that makes her look dangerous sexy.

She walked over to them and pulled Rachel away from the girl and glared at her to see that it was Abilene.

"What the hell do you think your doing with your hands on my girl's hips like that Abilene?" Rachel stared at Santana.

"Baby we were just dancing, she knows I'm in a relationship with you." Santana glared at Abilene.

"She better or else there is going to be some problems." Abilene rolled her eyes.

"Why you always trying to start a fight with people? are you scared that Rachel might not want your baby mama ass anymore?" Rachel stared at Abilene.

"Uncalled for Abilene and you know it." Abilene scuffs shaking her head.

"Just thought the girl should know that she's not better then anybody, she's a teen mother and you could do better." Rachel shook her head.

"And you could shut your mouth Abilene, when this tour is over, you can start cleaning out your GoldStars locker unless you can prove to me that you deserve to be on this team." Abilene frowns and walks off.

Santana stared at Rachel sadly and walked off. Rachel stood there unsure what to do or say at this point.

**Find out what happens next. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana.<strong>

leaving and had to do something so she walks up to the DJ and asked if she could sing something and he said sure giving a mic and she sees Santana staring at her shaking her head as Bailey talks her.

"Hey everybody I have a song I would like to sing for my girlfriend Santana Lopez, I hope she understand that I want her as my lover/best friend and not somebody else." Rachel says into the mic as Everybody clapped and the music starts.

_I want you baby every single drop_  
><em>I need you for my own and I won't stop<em>  
><em>Til' your mine cause I don't share what I like<em>  
><em>And when you touch me I feel so damn nice<em>  
><em>Your attention is like heroin<em>  
><em>When you give it to her I could shake a bitch<em>  
><em>Cause you are mine and I would sacrifice<em>  
><em>Everything to shoot me up with you tonight<em>  
><em>Everything to shoot me up with you tonight<em>

Rachel starts swaying making everybody stare at her dancing to the beat as she keeps singing. Santana can't believe her girlfriend was singing in front of people she knew and people didn't care that she had a girlfriend and listened to her.

_I want you baby every single way_  
><em>Your love is like something I've never tasted<em>  
><em>You hold me close and I get excited<em>  
><em>That you are mine and no one else gets to bite it<em>  
><em>I want you<em>

Everybody was cheering for her and Santana was staring at Bailey who smiles at her nodding and Santana looked back at the stage at Rachel who was staring at her.

_So bad I scream at night  
>Your face kicking up insane inside<br>I kinda like what you're making me do and  
>Never seen my body move the way it's moving<br>So bad baby I can't breath  
>My lungs fill up when you're touching me<br>I kinda like what you're making me feel and  
>I want you baby want you want you want you want you want you<br>I want you_

Rachel walks off the stage and walked through the crowd and walked closer to Santana who was staring at her shocked and Rachel keeps singing.

_I need you baby I just wanna please_  
><em>Just say the word and I'll be on my knees<em>  
><em>I'll play a role give you ultimate control<em>  
><em>for your love, I'll sell the devil my soul<em>  
><em>I have to have you or my minds breaking loose<em>  
><em>Paranoia around my neck like a noose<em>  
><em>you are mind and I would cross every line<em>  
><em>To get your body next to mine for life<em>  
><em>To get your body next to mine for life<em>

Santana watched Rachel stand in front of her swaying her hips and she placed her hand out and Santana takes it as Rachel grins singing and brings her to the stage as the crowd goes crazy dancing to the beat.

_I want you baby every single way_  
><em>Your love is like something I've never tasted<em>  
><em>You hold me close and I get excited<em>  
><em>That you are mine and no one else gets to bite it<em>  
><em>I want you<em>

__So bad I scream at night  
>Your face kicking up insane inside<br>I kinda like what you're making me do and  
>Never seen my body move the way it's moving<br>So bad baby I can't breath  
>My lungs fill up when you're touching me<br>I kinda like what you're making me feel and  
>I want you baby want you want you want you want you want you<br>I want you__

Rachel stares at her girlfriend and placed her hand on her hips dancing with her and The New Directions and the GoldStars members stare at them shocked as Rachel openly sings to Santana now that their in New York.

_So bad I scream at night_  
><em>Your face kicking up, insane, inside<em>  
><em>I kinda like what you're making me do and<em>  
><em>Never seen my body move the way it's moving<em>  
><em>So bad baby I can't breath<em>  
><em>My lungs fill up when you're touching me<em>  
><em>I kinda like what you're making me feel and<em>  
><em>I want you baby want you want you want you want you want you<em>  
><em>I want you<em>

_So bad I scream at night_  
><em>Your face kicking up, insane, inside<em>  
><em>I kinda like what you're making me do and<em>  
><em>Never seen my body move the way it's moving<em>  
><em>So bad baby I can't breath<em>  
><em>My lungs fill up when you're touching me<em>  
><em>I kinda like what you're making me feel and<em>  
><em>I want you baby want you want you want you want you want you<em>  
><em>I want you<em>

Rachel stops singing and everybody cheers for her and the DJ goes back to playing other music and Santana pulls her girlfriend off the stage and they go outside the hotel club for a second and talk.

**With Rachel and Santana talking.**

Rachel stood there not saying a word making Santana worried that Rachel was mad at her for walking away. Rachel sighs and starts talking.

"Do you want to be with me Santana?" Rachel asked so tired of the drama that's happening with her and Santana.

"Yes I want to be with you, look baby I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions,I'm just not use to being in a relationship but I'm trying." She says wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist but Rachel pulls away making her frown.

"Well maybe you should stop jumping to conclusions Santana! I'm not a cheater and I don't have the energy to keep fighting with you so let me know when your totally sure that you truly want to be with me but until then I think we should take a break so when this part of the tour is over I'm going back on the GoldStars tour bus." Rachel says sadly before walking back into the club.

Santana stood there feeling her heart hurting just watching her girlfriend walking away and she knew that Rachel was doing what was best for both of them but it still sucked knowing that she was close to a break up with the girl of her dreams.

**Find out what happens next and the song is I Want You by Cassie Steele.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I can't believe my girlfriend sort of broke up with me. sure I had problems trusting her when it comes to her friends but I really do have feelings for her. I don't want us to be on a break or broken up because I'm so damn in love with her but maybe it's for the best for now. I go back in the club and go over to Puckerman asking if I can use his guitar and he said sure but I tell him to make go to her room for a few minutes and he nods before handing me his guitar and I go to Abilene asking for a favor.

"Why should I give you my room key?" I tell her that I just need it and I promise to not be so mean to her and she sighs before handing it to me and I walk out and go to Rachel's and Abilene's room and use the key and wait for her to show up.

The door opens a few minutes later and I stare at Rachel with pleading eyes. She closes the door and stares at me.

"What are you doing in my hotel room Santana?" I sigh looking at her.

"Can you just hear me out and if you still want to take a break I will totally understand." She stares at me nodding and I start playing the song I wrote for her and starts singing making her stare at me.

_I'm here to give you my love  
>I'm here to give you my heart this evening<br>Tell me that you were ready  
>Tell me you'll take it steady with me<br>Oh_

I keep playing and singing while looking into her eyes and I want her to really listen to me.

_Say that it's us that your seeing in your dreams tonight  
>Say that it's love that you need and your needing mine<br>Say that It's the height of imagination  
>That's how the celebration<br>All we need is a radio you and me_

_na na na na na_

She stares at me with tears forming in her eyes and I'm not sure if those are happy or sad tears but I keep singing.

_I came to tell you my past  
>I'm hoping that you'll want a future after<br>Tell me that you'll protect me  
>Oh<br>Promise you won't regret me  
>No<em>

I want her to know that she's the only person that gets me and I really do love her and want her to be in Amaira's life for a life time.

_Say that it's us that your seeing in your dreams tonight  
>Say that it's love that you need and your needing mine<br>Say that It's the height of imagination  
>That's how the celebration<br>All we need is a radio you and me_

She walked closer to me and didn't say anything as I sing and I really hope she likes it.

_And if you ever get lost  
>I'll come and get ya<br>No matter what the cost  
>I'll pay it with ya<br>You don't ever have to wonder  
>I'll doubt my feeling for ya<br>Because we're solid as a rock  
>Of everything you are<br>And everything your not  
>Give you all that I've got<br>And I'm never gonna stop  
>No<em>

_I'm here to give you my love_  
><em>I'm here to give you my heart<em>  
><em>My heart<em>  
><em>My heart<em>

I get close to finishing the song and she is still staring at me with these eyes that I don't know how to read.

_Say that it's us that your seeing in your dreams tonight_  
><em>Say that it's love that you need and your needing mine<em>  
><em>Say that It's the height of imagination<em>  
><em>That's how the celebration<em>  
><em>All we need is a radio you and me<em>  
><em>Say that it's us that your seeing in your dreams tonight<em>  
><em>Say that it's love that you need and your needing mine<em>  
><em>Say that It's the height of imagination<em>  
><em>That's how the celebration<em>  
><em>All we need is a radio you and me<em>

I stop strumming and stare at her putting the guitar down gently, waiting for her to say something.

"I loved the song Santana but maybe we should see what it feels like to be with other people! sure I've been with guys but I haven't dated other girls." I can't believe this.

"You rather date other girls then be with me? I thought you loved me?" Rachel grabbed my hand but I just push away.

"I_ do_ love you Santana, you just don't see it in your heart that I do because you too damn scared to see that I'm not going anywhere so you push me away." She yells.

"This relationship was too good to be true, I do push people away and I think it's best that we just ends things before I hurt you even more." She stares at me sadly.

"Fine give up on everything we worked hard to start just because your so_ fucking_ scared! the only person your hurting is yourself, get out of my room."

She says with tears falling down her face. I look down hating myself and walked out of the room telling her that I'm sorry and leave.

**Find out what happens next and the song is Say That by Alexis Jordan. Don't worry guys they will get back together later into the story.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

It was two days before our tour for New York started and Kurt and us girls wanted to sneak in GoldStars rehearsal since we did ours and The Wontertones did their pratice. Rachel and I were offically broken up and I hate myself for it. She's right, I can't trust her and it's too hard for us to be in two different Glee clubs.

We were hiding in the back of the hotel ballroom. Nikka Winters, Zanya Miles, Evielyn Daniels, Faria Ramírez,Paysen Moore,Abilene Thompson, Malise Klein and now my ex girlfriend Rachel Berry were first on stage wearing white short shorts with pink tank tops that had the name GoldStars on it.

"Alright girls, give me the best warm up song ever." We heard Mrs. Clark say and she starts the music and the girls start dancing to the beat.

_Zanya,Abilene,Rachel_/**Nikka,Malise**/**_Evielyn,Faria and Paysen_**/All Girls.

All Girls.

Oh, telepasi doo doo doo

Rachel.

_ Dugeun tto dugeun emotion_  
><em>Gamchul su opso<em>

Evielyn.

**_ Odison-ga bon deutan  
>Noye nunbit dejavu<em>**

Nikka.

**Syareureu ne ipsure nugeun jumuni**

All Girls.

Deullini deullini

Abilene.

_Shinbiroun hyanggiga unmomeul gamssa_

All Girls.

Haneullo nara olla

Dul mane bimil  
>Dalkom ssapssareumhan love story<br>Noreul hyanghe otte  
>deullini<br>Naye telepasi  
>Du nuneul gama<br>Sangsanghebwa mwodeun noye story  
>Wonhago tto baraneun dero noye telepasi<p>

"Guys this song is Korean." Tina whispers to us and we look back at the group in awe because we can't even sing that good in a different langage.

Zanya.

_Salgeum tto salgeum nae motion nollijin mayo_

Malise.

**Kkumesodo kkumkwo-on**  
><strong>Nowa na oh rangdebyu<strong>

Paysen.

**_Seureureuk ni maume bonaen shinhoga_**

All Girls.

Doo doo doo, doo doo doo

Faria.

**_Jjaritan chot kiseureul tto-ollige he_**

All Girls.

Negero dagawayo

Sujubeun gobek  
>Hessal gadeuk pumeun naye melody<br>Ttollyowayo jigeum i  
>sun-gan<br>Naye telepasi  
>Ne soneul jaba<br>Mandeuroyo nowa naye  
>story<br>Onjena ni gyote isseulge  
>Oh, telepasi doo doo doo<p>

I watched my now ex girlfriend move perfectly with the rest of the girls and I never knew she could sing in a different langage.

Faria.

**_Kongdak-kongdake jakku_**  
><strong><em>Ne shimjangeun kodaran popcorn gata<em>**

Rachel.

_ Jomjom do nol hyanghan sarange_  
><em>Tojildeute<em>

I lock eyes with Rachel and she looked away from me the moment we do and keeps on singing with the girls.

All Girls.

Dul mane bimil  
><span>Dalkom ssapssareumhan love story<span>  
><span>Noreul hyanghe otte <span>  
><span>deullini<span>  
><span>Naye telepasi<span>  
><span>Du nuneul gama<span>  
><span>Sangsanghebwa mwodeun noye story<span>

Rachel.

_Oh yeah, noye story_

All Girls.

Wonhago tto baraneun dero noye telepasi  
><span>Noye telepasi doo doo doo<span>

Rachel.

_Love story, love story_

Nikka.

_Deullinayo_

Abilene.

Never, ever stop falling in love

The girls finish and Mrs. Clark claps for them saying that they were great and Faria locks eyes with mine and smirked before whispering in Rachel's ear who shook her head and Faria groans before letting whatever they were talking about go. Maybe she didn't want us to get in trouble like Faria seemed to want to since me and Rachel were no longer together.

"Alright lets run The First Noel then we will let Rachel do O Holy Night." The guys from the group and get in their places and she starts the music.

Rachel.

_The First Noel,_

_ the Angels did say _

_Was to certain poor shepherds _

_in fields as they lay _

_In fields where they _

_lay keeping their sheep_

_ On a cold winter's night that was so deep._

**The Group.**

_**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel!**_

** Zanya.**

_They looked up and saw a star _

_Shining in the East beyond them far_

_ And to the earth_

_ it gave great light _

_And so it continued both day and night._

**The Group.**

_** Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel**_!

Rachel and Zanya both leave the group and sing together like they've done for ever concert.

**Zanya and Rachel.**

_And by the light of that same star _

_Three Wise men came from country far _

_To seek for a King was their intent_

_ And to follow the star wherever it went. _

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel! _

**The Group.**

**_This star drew nigh to the northwest O'er Bethlehem it took its rest And there it did both Pause and stay Right o'er the place where Jesus lay. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel!_** **_Then entered in those Wise men three Full reverently upon their knee And offered there in His presence Their gold and myrrh and frankincense. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel! _** **_Then let us all with one accord Sing praises to our heavenly Lord That hath made Heaven and earth of nought And with his blood mankind has bought. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel! Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King ((born is the king)) Born is the King Of Israel_**

She stops the music and the group sits down while Rachel does her song and her voice always brings tears in my eyes and when she's done they go back to talking.

"Maybe we should go since their done now." Bailey says softly seeing how upset I was getting and I stared at her with a thankful look. We all get up and start to to leave when I hear Faria's voice behind me.

"It hurts doesn't it? knowing that you were Estupido to handle your relationship." I turn around glaring at her. She never liked us together.

"Go to hell Faria, you know nothing about my relationship with Rachel." She chuckles and walks over to us and gets in my face.

"What relationship? your broken up remeber and just so you know! you will never get back together." I frown because what does she know? me and Rachel might get back together.

"_And why not_?" She smirks at me.

"Because broken hearts don't heal as easy with her Santana! once you break Rach's heart, she won't forgive you anytime soon. Trust me your better off with dating one of the girls or guys at your school or in Lima because your chances with Berry are slim to _none." _Faria tells me before walking back to her group and Rachel instantly snuggles up against her and Faria comforts her.

"Let's go Santana, we need to focus on this tour and then get back to Regionals practice." Marisol tells me and we leave the room. I wanted to break down and just cry.

"I want Rachel back Mari." I whisper against my sister sadly and she nods saying that she knows and we will be back together someday.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Telepathy by Girl's Generation and The First Noel.**


	26. Chapter 26 Part 1

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of Regionals.<strong>

The New Directions were going up against Aural Intensity,Vocal Adrenaline and GoldStars and Aural Intensity already went and so did Vocal Adrenaline. New Directions were next while Goldstars were last.

"Give it up for New Directions." The crowd claps for them and the music starts and Kurt comes out first and starts singing.

**_A chair is still a chair_**  
><strong><em>Even when there's no one sitting there.<em>**  
><strong><em>But a chair is not a house<em>**  
><strong><em>And a house is not a home<em>**  
><strong><em>When there's no one there to hold you tight<em>**  
><strong><em>And no one there you can kiss goodnight.<em>**

Rachel stared at him as he sings and she feels like he was singing to her.

**_ A room is still a room  
>Even when there's nothing there but gloom.<br>But a room is not a house  
>And a house is not a home<br>When the two of us are far apart.  
>And one of us has a broken heart.<em>**

Finn comes out making the crowd clap and he stares at Rachel and starts singing.

**Now and then I call your name**  
><strong>And suddenly a face appears.<strong>

He leaves the stage and Kurt finished up his song looking at the people singing his song.

_**But it's just a crazy game**_  
><em><strong>And when it ends, <strong>_  
><em><strong>It ends in tears.<strong>_

_**So darling, have a heart.**_  
><em><strong>Don't let one mistake keep us apart.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not meant to live alone, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn this house into a home.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I climb the stair and turn the key,<strong>_  
><em><strong>please be there,<strong>_

_**Still in love with me.**_

The crowd clapped for him when he finished and he left while Santana walked out holding her mic while wearing her gold and black dress and black heels and she looked at the people before her eyes found Rachel's and the music starts and she puts the mic to her mouth and starts sing.

_In your arms I feel right at home,  
>That's the feeling I ain't felt before.<br>If you're feeling the same way then let me know,  
>Cause there's nothing worse than being in love alone. <em>

Rachel stared at her with tears forming in her eyes as Santana keeps her eyes on her the whole time. Her parents saw where she was looking at and smiled proudly.

_Is it true that I'm not the only one? _  
><em>Is it true that you're just having fun with my heart? <em>  
><em>I need an answer <em>  
><em>Is it true <em>  
><em>Is it true<em>

Rachel stared at her not believing she was singing this to her and everybody at Regionals.

_You're my Angel that was sent to earth. _  
><em>In your eyes I see my future. <em>  
><em>I can't be without you so it's got to work. <em>  
><em>Goodbyes not an option so don't say a word.<em>

_Is it true that I'm not the only one? _  
><em>Is it true that you're just having fun with my heart? <em>  
><em>I need an answer <em>  
><em>Is it true <em>  
><em>Is it true<em>

Santana gets stronger with her voice and fights the tears that are forming in her eyes as she sang her strong feelings.

_I've never been a victim of love before _  
><em>So I'm not sure what I should be looking for <em>  
><em>But I know the signs are in my face <em>  
><em>Hope it's not to late to change <em>  
><em>Your mind and make you wanna stay<em>

_Is it true that I'm not the only one? _  
><em>Is it true that you're just having fun with my heart? <em>  
><em>I need an answer <em>  
><em>Is it true <em>  
><em>Is it true <em>

_Is it true that I'm not the only one? _  
><em>Is it true that you're just having fun with my heart? <em>  
><em>I need an answer <em>  
><em>Is it true <em>  
><em>Is it true<em>

Santana looked away when she sang the last part of the song and everybody but Rachel stood up cheering for her.

_If you just can't tell me the truth _  
><em>it wasn't real when you said I love you.<em>

* * *

><p>The rest of the group comes onto the stage and takes their places and the music starts.<p>

**Quinn.**

_I met a guy at the club, _  
><em>I let him know where to love<em>

**Matt **

_I met a girl at the bar, _  
><em>I let her know who you are.<em>

**Artie.**

_I told her you are the love of my life and, _  
><em>One day your gonna be my wife.<em>  
><em>We are gonna have some babies together.<em>

** Bailey.**

_I told him you are the man of my dreams, _  
><em>You saved me from drowning in the streams<em>  
><em>And I know were really gonna last forever. (and ever)<em>

**The Group.**

_It was those 3 words that saved my life._

**Tina.**

_It's wasn't complicated_

**Marisol.**

_wasn't pre-meditated_

**Mercedes.**

_It wasn't under-rated, boy i'm so glad you stayed and..._

**The Group.**

_It was those 3 words that saved my life._

**Bailey.**

_It wasn't complicated_

**Tami** (who is new to the group).

_wasn't pre-meditated._

_To you I'm dedicated.  
>Lets just go ahead and say it... <em>

**The Group.**

_I love you... _  
><em>I love you... <em>  
><em>You are the love of my life. (my life - my life)<em>

_I love you... _  
><em>I love you... <em>  
><em>I love you... <em>  
><em>You are the love of my life. (my life )<em>

**Mike.**

_You know your holin' my heart, _  
><em>Came out and teared us apart.<em>

**Quinn.**

_You know i'm so in love with you, _  
><em>Came up and teared us apart. (oh)<em>

**Finn.**

_I said i-l-o-v-e-y-o-u i'm so into you girl,_

**Santana.**

_I said m-e-t-o-o, _  
><em>It's obvious i'm so into you boy,<em>

**The Group.**

_I said m-e-t-o-o, _  
><em>It's obvious i'm so into you boy, <em>  
><em>So why don't we, (we)<em>  
><em>Hold (hold) on (on) for to (love-love).<em>

_But sometimes._  
><em>Never let go.<em>  
><em>Holdin' on forever never let go.<em>  
><em>And i'm so into it...<em>

Santana looked right at the group and sang her solo while the others danced around her.

**Santana.**

_3 words that saved my life._  
><em>It wasn't complicated, it wasn't complicated, it wasn't complicated, it wasn't complicated<em>

_Baby it's those 3 words that saved my life..._

**The Group.**

_I love you... _  
><em>I love you... <em>  
><em>You are the love of my life. (my life )<em>

_I love you... _  
><em>I love you... <em>  
><em>I love you... <em>  
><em>You are the love of my life. (my life )<em>

They posed when they were finished and everybody cheered and clapped for them but GoldStars since they were now back stage getting ready to sing their songs.

"I think she got the message that you regret everything Santana."Kurt says in her ear as they waved at the people before going backstage and didn't see the GoldStars anywhere and go back to their seats.

**Find out what happens next and ths songs were A House Is Not A Home,True from Brandy and 3 Words from Cheryl Cole Feat Will. .**


	27. Chapter 27 Part 2

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of Regionals.<strong>

The New Directions were now sitting down and Santana was looking all around for Rachel but she didn't see her on the stage.

"Give it up for GoldStars." The crowd clap for them and the lights go out and a spotlight shines on the aisles and they the girls posing on different sides, all wearing navy blue and gold sparkled dresses but they don't know the bottom of the skirts are going to come off and they will show off her sparkled navy blue high waisted shorts. On their feet are sparkled gold heels. Their hair is in an up do and they have nice makeup on on. The music starts and the girls stay posed until they get to the part where they need to start singing.

**All Girls.**

_The twinkle, twinkle, the twinkle, twinkle_

_somgyodo twinkle ojjona? nuneh hwak ddijana  
>beilreh sayo isodo nanun twinkle tigana<em>

The crowd watched them dancing from their spots and they keep singing not in English.

**Abilene.**

_dan saramduldo da bit nanun narul johahe  
>gutgaji gyonggyeh heya he<br>bosokul humchin nojana_

**Faria.**

_nul neyi gyotul jikyojwo ne juwuiman hemdula_

**Rachel.**

_nunul deji marajwo ne deryokeh bajyo_

They all heard Rachel's voice and listened to her sing perfectly in a different langage. The judges were liking that they were bringing something new to the world of show choir.

**All Girls.**

_somgyodo twinkle ojjona? _

**Faria.**

_twinkle,twinke ojjona_

**All Girls.**

_nuneh hwak dijana_

**Abilene.**

_dijana, dijana_

**All Girls.**_  
><em>

_beilreh sayo isodo _

**Rachel.**

_do,do_

**All Girls.**

_nanun twinkle tigana_

The girls dance in their places earing cheers at how good they are and Santana stared at Rachel as she danced and sang with her group and missed her.

**Evielyn.**

_nan mijiyi segeyeh siganul itjoborilgol_  
><em>achimeh nunul dobwado ggumun gyehsokduil goya<em>

**Paysen.**

_nan norul wihe ggumigo do yehbuge nal banjjakilre_

**Nikka.**

_we noman honja molla neyi jingarul_

All the girls all do the dance they came up with while singing with passion and everybody is loving it.

**All Girls.**

_somgyodo twinkle ojjona? nuneh hwak dijana_  
><em>nun-eh hwak dduijanha<em>  
><em>beileh ssayo isodo nanun twinkle tigana<em>

**Malise.**

_nomu teyonhe nomu bonbonhe_  
><em>bakehnun nal sowonhanun julri guti an boyo<em>

**Zanya.**

_maldo andigeh non nomu damdamhe nan hanul are dolrojin byel_

**All Girls.**

_somgyodo twinkle ojjona? nuneh hwak dijana_  
><em>nun-eh hwak dduijanha<em>  
><em>beileh sayo isodo nanun twinkle tigana<em>

_gudeyi twinkle narul bwa? odilbwa narul bwa_  
><em>narul bwa chikchikhan ut sokeh sodo nanun twinkle tegana<em>

_somgyodo twinkle ojjeona? nuneh hwak dijana_  
><em>nuneh hwak dijanha<em>  
><em>beileh sayo isodo nanun twinkle tigana<em>

They pose when they finish and the spotlight shines on the stage and everybody turns to see all the guys standing there wearing navy blue dress pants with a white dress shirt and gold sparkled tie and gold shoes and the music starts and the guys start dancing to the beat while singing.

**All Guys.**

_Ha!  
>Uhh!<br>Oooh!  
>Whoo!<br>Ha come on!_

**Noah.**

_This one here ah heeta  
>I'm talkin on the meda<br>I'm throwin on my sneeka's  
>Cause it's hot!<br>It's like I caught ah feva  
>And I'm ready ta burn<br>I gottta get up on my feet_

**All Guys.**

_Cause I'm marchin  
>To the beat of my own drum<br>I'm bangin til the job gets done  
>Cause I'm marchin<br>To the beat of my own drum  
>My rhythm makes the crowed go dum<em>

_Dum dum dum..dum..dum da dum dum..dum_

Just then a marching band comes out and everybody is shocking and cheering for them.

**Noah.**

_Its like ah snagrum kidna_  
><em>My feet are speakin rhythm s<em>  
><em>And not foolin withem<em>  
><em>I could keep it movein<em>  
><em>Can ya keep up with me<em>  
><em>Cause when I set the temple<em>  
><em>Can you play at my speed<em>

**The Guys.**

_Cause I'm marchin_  
><em>To the beat of my own drum<em>  
><em>I'm bangin til the job gets done<em>  
><em>Cause I'm marchin<em>  
><em>To the beat of my own drum<em>  
><em>My rhythm makes the crowed go dum<em>  
><em>Dum dum dum..dum..dum da dum dum..dum<em>

**Noah with the guys.**

_I'm marchin to the beat_  
><em>So fast so ya cant see my feet<em>  
><em>I becha at the edge of ya seats<em>  
><em>I'm marchin to the beat<em>  
><em>Do fast so ya cant see my feet<em>  
><em>I becha at the edge of ya seets<em>

**Noah.**

_Marrrrrchin_  
><em>Oooo<em>  
><em>Ya<em>  
><em>Can u feel it<em>  
><em>Marchin yo<em>  
><em>To the beat on my own drum<em>

The girls march up to the stage making the crowd cheer for them and they join the guys but don't sing.

**All Guys.**

_My rhythm makes the crowd gooo_  
><em>Cause I'm marchin<em>  
><em>To the beat of my own drum<em>  
><em>I'm bangin til the job gets done<em>  
><em>Cause I'm marchin<em>  
><em>To the beat of my own drum<em>  
><em>My rhythm makes the crowed go dum<em>

* * *

><p>They pose making everybody stand up cheering for them then sit back down watching the marching the band leave and waiting for the last song and all the show choirs know that GoldStars always has the best songs and the guys stand behind the girls and take off their skirts so now everybody sees that they have on their sparkled navy blue shorts and the music starts and the group starts dancing.<p>

**Ace.**

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted _  
><em>No silent prayer for the faith departed <em>  
><em>And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd <em>  
><em>You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud<em>

**All Guys.**

_It's my life!_

**Rachel.**

**_Remember those walls I built _  
><em>Well, baby they're tumbling down <em>  
><em>They didn't even put up a fight <em>  
><em>They didn't even make a sound<em> **

**Declan with the guys.**

_It's now or never _  
><em>I ain't gonna live forever <em>  
><em>I just wanna live while I'm alive<em>

**Rachel.**

**_It's like I've been awakened _**  
><strong><em>Every rule I had you breakin' <em>**  
><strong><em>It's the risk that I'm takin' <em>**  
><em><strong>I ain't never gonna shut you out<strong> _

**The Guys.**

_It's my life! _

_These are my confessions _

**Rachel with the girls.**

**_Everywhere I'm looking now _ **

**_I'm surrounded by your embrace_**

** _Baby I can feel your halo_ **

**Ace.**

_Just when I thought I said all I could say _  
><em>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<em>

All the show choirs frown in shock,not believing they were doing more then one mash up for their last song..

**The Girls.**

**_And don't it feel good! _**

**_I can feel your halo halo halo _**  
><strong><em>I can see your halo halo halo <em>**  
><strong><em>I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah) <em>**  
><strong><em>I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah) <em>**

**_And don't it feel good! _**

**_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure _**  
><strong><em>And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door <em>**

**Daniel.**

_These are my confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_  
><em>Damn near cried when I got that phone call<em>  
><em>I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>But to give you part two of mine<em>

**Rachel.**

**_Oh now now! _**

**The Girls.**

**_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! _  
><em>I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! <em>  
><em>I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh! <em>  
><em>And don't it feel good!<em> **

**The Guys.**

_You better stand tall _  
><em>When they're calling you out<em>

_Don't bend, don't break _  
><em>Baby, don't back down <em>

_These are my confessions_

Everybody is now standing for them cheering as they dance to the beat keeping up with their songs and Rachel smirks at the crowd loving that she was on a roll with picking the song.

**The Girls.**

**_I can feel your halo halo halo _**  
><strong><em>I can see your halo halo halo <em>**  
><strong><em>I can feel your halo halo halo <em>**  
><strong><em>I can see your halo halo halo <em>**

**The Guys with Wilson.**

_It's now or never _  
><em>I ain't gonna live forever <em>

_These are my confessions _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life _

_Just when I thought I said all I can say _  
><em>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<em>

**The Girls.**

_I can feel your halo halo halo _  
><em>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

**The Guys.**

_These are my confessions _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive! _

_It's my life!_

Rachel has everybody cheering and the other show choirs frowning as she sings the last note holding it for a while.

**Rachel.**

**_I can see your halo _**  
><strong><em>HALO...!<em>**

They all pose when they finish and everybody can't stop cheering for them. Vocal Adrenaline weren't pleased at all with how this whole thing turned out. Rachel Berry was the main reason why and they needed GoldStars to back out of show choir history if they have a shot of winning Nationals this year.

**On Stage.**

All the showchoirs were on stage waiting to see who would win this years Regionals. Santana glanced over at Rachel in jealousy as she saw her now ex girlfriend holding hands with Abilene. She didn't like that girl and thought she always had feelings for Rachel. Now she couldn't do a thing about it.

"Third place goes to New Directions." They frown not believing they didn't even come in second this time. They were happy they placed at all which means they still got to have Glee club at there school and they were on their way to Nationals which was in California. They take their trophy. Now it was time for second and first place.

"Second place goes to Vocal Adrenaline." Vocal Adrenaline were pissed that they came in second but they were still going to Nationals.

It was between Aural Intensity and GoldStars. Santana really wanted Rachel's group to win. She was proud of her even if they were broken up.

"This years 2010 Regional winners are." Everybody was at the edge of their seats waiting for the winners.

"The winners are GoldStars." The GoldStars scream jumping up and down so happy that they won. Rachel was shocked when Abilene pressed her lips against hers.

Santana walked off the stage in tears. She hated herself for breaking up with the one girl that she was madly in love with and to see her with another girl hurt.

Rachel pulled away from Abilene and rushed out not caring about the tropthy. As she ran out she bumped into somebody.

"Rachel?" The shakey voice said. Rachel looked up and frowns.

"Santana? She says seeing her crying.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Twinke by Girl's Generation,Marching by Corbin Bleu and the Mash ups were It's My Life / Confessions Part II/ Halo / Walking On Sunshine from Glee.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

"Rachel?" I heard a shakey voice say to me. I didn't mean to bump into the person but I had to get away from Abilene and get my mind straight after that kiss she planted on my lips. I looked up and frowned seeing my now ex girlfriend Santana Lopez standing in front of me with tears in her eyes.

"Santana?" I said to her wondering why she was crying. She stares at me sadly and walks closer to me wiping her tears.

"Um congrats on winning Regionals, you were the best like_ always_ and if it wasn't for your group pushing us hard with all your talent! thank you for pushing us." She tells me.

"Did you sing those songs to show me that you still love me? why are you crying?" I asked her concerned.

"Yes I love you Rachel! you don't just forget your first love in a couple months! I'm crying because you've moved on with Abilene and it hurts." Moved on? with Abilene? I'm not dating Abilene.

"I'm not even dating Abilene or anybody at the moment! your right you don't just get over your first love and_ you_ were mine." She frowns sniffling.

"But I saw you two kissing on stage that's why I'm crying." I shake my head.

"_She_ kissed me Santana and I pushed her away running off and bumped into you! I was shocked that she kissed me like that in front of everybody! wait why am I telling you since you offically broke up with me." I tell her angrily.

"You don't like Abilene at all?" I shook my head. I've never liked Abilene in that kind of way. My heart felt like it belongs to Santana's.

"No I don't Santana! I'm heart broken over our break up like I just told you! we weren't right for each other like you said and I should just move on and go meet up with my group. Tell Amaira that I will always love her and I hope you have a great life! I'll see you at Nationals." I tell her sadly before turning around and walk away from the one girl that I thought was the_ one_ for me but she's not and I should just move on.

I meet up with my group and we go out to celebrate our winning with my mind still on Santana's sad look, she did this to us not me.

New Directions actually placed in the top ten at Nationals. GoldStars were in first place which means this would be there 7th National title beating out Vocal Adrenaline which shocked everybody because Vocal Adrenaline is the best when it comes to other show choirs and for GoldStars to beat them was amazing.

GoldStars got new members in their group so it's now Nikka Winters from Italy, Zanya Miles from Russia,Daniel Golds Australia and now his little sister Misty Gold, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry from Barbados, Wilson Zanders from Canada, Evielyn Daniels from England,Faria Ramírez from Spain, Roberto Alvin from Brazil,Paysen Moore and Ace O'Neill from Ireland, Abilene Thompson from Delaware, Hakeem Scott from Jamaica, Malise Klein from Germany, Declan Larsson from Sweden, Allia Shepard who moved from Venezuela because of her parents job, Jeremy and Brent West who are from New York but has been going to Normandy High School for a year and half and are fraternal twins and is a Junior,Jack Miller from France,Miles Gates from Dominican Republic,Garett Humphrey from Denmark,Talia Everwood who is from Argentina who has also been going to Normandy High School for a year and a half now and Anya Cunningham who is from Ohio. 24 members all together.

**A Year Later.**

It was finally Junior year for Identical twins,Santana and Marisol Lopez. San's daughter was now one years old and she can tell that Amaira misses Rachel. hell she missed Rachel but maybe it's for the best if they meet another people.

"Come on Santi, were going to be late for the first day and you know how I hate being late." Marisol tells her as she ate her breakfast. Santana was still wearing her cheerios uniform but they were new and wished her sister would join the cheerios but Mari was so against cheering a team that hardly wins.

Santana finished her breakfast saying good bye to daughter and her parents before her and Marisol get into her car and drive to McKinley. They get there and saw that there was alot more buses and cars this year then last year and that confused them. They find a parking spot and get out with their bags.

"What's going on here?" Both twins thought as they saw students they have never seen before getting off some of the buses.

They walked into McKinley and saw how crowed it was which freaked them out a little. Both girls went to get their times table to see what classes they were taking.

Santana got her paper then walked to her locker to see that some midget girl was already at her locker putting things in it. Who the hell is this girl?

"Excuse me hobbit? what the fuck are you doing putting your shit in my locker?" Santana spats at the new girl. The girl moves her head out of the locker and both girl's eyes widen. Santana's eyes widen because she just called her ex girlfriend a hobbit. She couldn't take her eyes off Rachel. She looked even more beautiful this year. She had lighter brunette hair that was still long and curly but her bangs were to the side of her face a little,she had on a very short skintight light blue summer dress that showed off her amazing body hugging every feminine curves of her amazing figure! it showed off her long her legs were with white heels on. Her breast looked bigger this year showing a little more cleavage then last year and that made Santana mad because she didn't want anybody staring at her ex.

Rachel's eyes widen because she couldn't believe she had to share a locker with her ex girlfriend and the fact that she called her a hobbit just because she was only 5.3 in height.

"Oh my god Rachel? what are you doing here at McKinley?" Santana asked surprised to see her. Rachel took a deep breath before staring at her.

"Over the summer some pighead jerks from some school decided it would be fun to burn half of Normandy High School down,they caught the guys but until they can repair the school, all of Normandy High are split up to different schools. Some go to Carmel and some go to McKinley! All of GoldStars members go here and I was told this my locker until we leave here, is that going to be okay with you if we share?" Rachel asked hopefully because she really doesn't want to switch with somebody else who couldn't tolerate her.

"Are you kidding? if it helps us work out our relationship or atleast friendship then I would love to share lockers with you." Rachel smiles slightly.

"Thanks Santana! I hope we could be friends." Santana smiled.

"I'm sorry for calling you a hobbit, I shouldn't have said that." Rachel nods awkwardly.

"I don't want us to hate each other even though were no longer together." Santana nods agreeing with her.

Just then a very gorgoeus girl walks up to them. Santana glanced at this girl and frowned in jealousy. This girl was a little taller then most of them,she has beautiful golden brown tan skin,grayish blue eyes,short blazing red hair that was cut in a severe bob that was just above her chin. She had a strikingly out of this world figure that people would have thought she was part of the Kardashian family. Her hips were huge and curvy but she was still slim. Her breast were just as big as Santana's. She had on jean shorts showing off her long legs and the shorts showed the outline of her nice looking ass. On the top she had a yellow and gray crop top showing of her well toned stomach. On her feet were yellow strappy heels.

"_Oh mi god _Rach, I finally found somebody I know at this school! you found your locker good,who's this?" The girl with strong accent asked.

"Yeah I found it! um this is my locker buddy Santana Lopez, Santana this is Talia Everwood! she's a new member of GoldStars." Talia smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Santana! what's your classes like Rach?" Rachel shows her and Talia squeals.

"Oh mi god! we have most of our classes together and gym together aswell." Rachel smiles brightly. She loved spending time with Talia but she mostly liked spending time with the underclassmen in their group Alllia,Misty and Anya. They were all in 10th grade.

Hakeem walked up to them and wrapped his arms around Taila's waist. They were dating. Hakeem saw Santana and glared hard at her.

"Oh hell no,please don't tell me your her locker mate?" Hakeem growled. Santana frowns knowing he hates her for breaking Rachel's heart.

"Really Keemy? must you start bullshit on the first day of school? back off Santana." Hakeem shakes his head before dragging Talia away from them in anger and Talia is yelling at him in a different langage.

"I'm sorry about that Santana, most of the memebers are protective of me and I don't want you dealing that." Rachel says before grabbing her books.

"Don't worry about it Rachel I don't blame him or anybody else for what happened between us." Rachel nods awkwardly.

"I guess I'll see you around." Rachel tells her before walking off to meet up with Anya before their first class starts

"This is going to be a long year or first semester." Santana thought putting her things on the top of the locker before going to home room.

**At Lunch.**

Most of the school ate outside in the quad today. Santana had most of her classes with Rachel and they did talk but it was too awkward. Santana kept getting glares from Abilene and Faria. Noah told her to stay away from his little sister.

"Are you going to say hi to her at all San?" Quinn asked Santana who couldn't keep her eyes off Rachel.

"No since she seems to be ignoring me after Puck told me to stay away. we have most of our classes together and not once did she speak to me." Santana says sadly.

"Hey Rae Rae, us girls need to do our song since the boys already did theres! are you ready?" They heard a strong accented girl say behind them.

"Fine girls lets get into places since these boys think there better then us when it comes to singing a sexy song in English but were going to do it in a different langage and show them that girls will always be better then boys." Santana heard Rachel say to her group.

"Are we going to do what we planned or are we just going to sing at our table?" Paysen asked the Captain. Rachel smirks at her and they all know that means and get up to do what they planned.

"They are actually going to sing a sexy right here in quad?" Brittany asked getting excitedy, she loved songs during lunch time.

They see the girls get up going to different places where people and Santana's eyes widen when she saw Rachel walking over to their table and stands in front of her.

"Hi Santana can I ask a favor from you?" Rachel says nervously. Santana just waved nodding.

"Do you mind if I sing to you and dance on you a little while me and the girls do this Glee club dare the boys came up with?" Rachel asked her hopefully.

Santana softly said it's fine since she's been wanting to have Rachel near her all day but she wasn't going to tell her that. Rachel says great before turning around giving Noah the thumbs up while getting closer to Santana and waved at the other members of New Directions.

Puck nods to the band that was there and the band starts to the music and all the girls start dancing a little sexy smirking at their partners.

**Talia,Paysen,Nikka,Evielyn,Abilene,Anya.**

Psyco-sexy-super-magic

**Rachel,Faria,Zanya,Misty,Malise,Allia**

Psyco-sexy-super-magic

Talia starts first singing to Karofsky really sexy shaking her hips.

**Talia.**

_**'Maru de magic' nante chinpu na iimawashi de**_

Rachel glanced at Santana giving her a smirk now singing to her really sexy.

**Rachel.**

_Keiyou sura de kinai wa_

Anya sings her part next dancing next to Ace.

**Anya.**

_**Kankaku wo kotoba ni dekiru to shitatte**_

Rachel rolls her hips really sexy while singing to her ex girlfriend who was licking her lips and some of the boys were cheering.

**Rachel.**

_ Imi nante opuso nai wa_

Faria was dancing around really sexy Roberto now singing her part and he had a shock looked on his face.

**Faria.**

_You freakin' me, helplessly, tada isshun nano ni_

Misty was grinding her hips on some random guy singing her part and the guy thought her voice was super cute.

**Misty.**

_**I'mma outta control**_

**Faria.**

_Doushite mo, dare mo, umerare nai sukima wo_

**Misty.**

**_Nutte kuru no_**

All the girls shake their hips while singing to the people they picked and Santana so badly wanted to take Rachel in her arms.

**All Girls.**

_**Fallin', fallin'**_

**Rachel.**

_Nani yori mo hayaku_

**All Girls.**

_**Mouri mouri**_

**Talia.**

**_ Doko yori mo tooku_**

**Faria.**

_Tsuretette I want it_

Zanya now sings her part still dancing in front of this really cute guy she found and he had a smirk on his face while his girlfriend was sitting right next to him with a glare on her face not liking this girl already.

**Zanya.**

_I'm like a you-aholic_

**Misty.**

**_ Anata de mitashite yo_**

**Zanya.**

_Psyco-Sexy-Super-Magic_

All the girls had everybody loving the music and clapping their hands. Rachel now sits on the table after the group moved some of their food out the way and she keeps her eyes on Santana moving to the beat.

**Anya.**

**_Hanarenai tuusoni, You're the gin inside my tonic_**

Allia was dancing really good next to Artie who couldn't take his eyes off her body as she sang to him.

**Allia.**

_Doushite?_

**All Girls.**

**_Utagai naku you-aholic_**

Nikka sings her part next sitting on a guy named Sam Evans lap and sings her part while smirking at him and he kept his hand on her hips.

**Nikka.**

_Sakusen kaigi sae yuru sarenai supiido de_

Evielyn sings her part next sitting on Finn's lap earning a glare from Quinn who forgot her boyfriend was sitting with the jocks but Finn just a goofy smirk on his face as she sang to him.

**Evielyn. **

_Chikatdzuite kunai de_

**Nikka.**

**_Sou kangaeru mamonaku torareteru sente_**

**Evielyn.**

_Wo dou ni kashite kensei_

**Allia.**

_ Yes it's too late already, sudeni misukasarete_

**Misty.**

**_I'mma outta control_**

**Faria.**

_Kanjou wo tanzen to, anata no mae dato_

**Misty.**

**_Tamotsu nai no_**

All the girls sing their parts again making some more people get up and dance to the beat.

**All Girls.**

_**Fallin', fallin'**_

Rachel grabbed ahold of Santana's hand kissing it before singing her part with a smile and Quinn,Bailey,Kurt and Marisol smirk at the love struck look on Santana's face.

**Rachel.**

_Nani yori mo hayaku_

**All Girls.**

_**Mouri mouri**_

**Talia.**

**_ Doko yori mo tooku_**

**Faria.**

_Tsuretette I want it_

**Zanya.**

_I'm like a you-aholic_

**Misty.**

**_ Anata de mitashite yo_**

**Zanya.**

_Psyco-Sexy-Super-Magic_

**Anya.**

**_Hanarenai tuusoni, You're the gin inside my tonic_**

**Allia.**

_Doushite?_

**All Girls.**

**_Utagai naku you-aholic_**

**Talia.**

**_Hanarenai tuusoni, You're the gin inside my tonic_**

**Allia.**

_Doushite?_

**All Girls.**

**_Utagai naku you-aholic_**

The beat changes a little and Paysen sings next walking around slowl, staring right into Noah's eyes and he stares at her lovingly.

**Paysen. **

_**Sukkari oyo ga sarete, mune ni kokochiyii Sweet pain**_

Rachel leaned over,placing her hand on Santana's face singing to her with a small smile on her face making Santana frown slightly grabbing ahold of the hand on her face.

**Rachel.**

_ Sweet pain_

Malise and Abilene sing together while singing to their people. Malise picked some guy while Abilene picked so really cute girl.

**Malise and Abilene.**

**_Yamitsuki ni naru kono kanshoku, can't stop, can't stop, can't stop..._ **

The beat picks back up and all the girls get up and start dancing to the beat perfectly getting everybody to cheer and clap for them while singing together.

**All Girls.**

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

**Rachel.**

_ Oh_

**All Girls.**

_**Oh oh oh oh **_

**Rachel.**

_ Oh whoa_

**All Girls.  
><strong>

_**Oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_

**All Girls.**

_**Fallin', fallin'**_

**Rachel and Talia.**

_Nani yori mo hayaku_

**All Girls.**

_**Mouri mouri**_

**Abilene and Malise.**

_**Doko yori mo tooku**_

**Paysen.**

_Tsuretette I want it,_

**Abilene.**

_I'm like a you-aholic_

**Misty.**

_**Anata de mitashite yo**_

**Malise.**

_ Psyco-Sexy-Super-Magic_

By now everybody was dancing and clapping for them and Rachel was starting to get those feelings again for Santana as they were getting close to finishing up the song.

**All Girls.**

_**Fallin', fallin'**_

**Rachel and Talia.**

_Nani yori mo hayaku_

**All Girls.**

_**Mouri mouri**_

**Abilene and Malise.**

_**Doko yori mo tooku**_

**Paysen.**

_Tsuretette I want it,_

**Abilene.**

_I'm like a you-aholic_

**Misty.**

_**Anata de mitashite yo**_

**Malise.**

_ Psyco-Sexy-Super-Magic_

**Zanya.**

**_ Hanarenai tuusoni, You're the gin inside my tonic_**

**Allia and Anya.**

_ Doushite?_

**All Girls.**

_**Utagai naku you-aholic**_

All the girls sit on the person's lap and wrap their arms around them while singing all together.

**All Girls.**

**_Hanarenai tuusoni, You're the gin inside my tonic_  
><em>Doushite?<em>  
><em> Utagai naku you-aholic <em> **

Everybody cheered and clapped for girls and everbody from McKinley except for New Directions loved the group. Rachel smiles at her.

"Thank you for the favor." Rachel whispers in her ear before kissing her cheek and starts to get off but Santana holds her tightly.

"Please can we talk some time?" Rachel looked into her eyes and bit her lip trying not to blush.

"I'll think about it, see you around Santana and I promise I'll call or text." She tells her softly before getting up after Santana finally lets go and Rachel walked over to her table and finished her lunch with her friends.

Santana frowns wondering why she wasn't as interested in her as she was last year? were they really that over?

* * *

><p>Santana walked out of her last class of the day and smiled at some of her friends when she spotted Rachel talking to random some girl who was a little taller then her,this girl had very pretty pale skin, a thin body but a nice chest. She had long strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were green! She had a jean mini skirt showing off her long legs and she had on a dark purple v neck top. On her feet were dark purple flats. Both girls were laughing with each other.<p>

"Hey Rachel, is your friend?" Santana asked glancing at the girl who was now staring at her awkwardly.

"Um hi Santana, this is Anya Cunningham, she and I go to Normandy together! she's also the newest member of GoldStars." Rachel tells her ex.

Anya waves at her at her Captain's ex girlfriend. She knew all about those two and she wanted Rachel to be happy.

"Oh nice to meet you Anya! I'm Santana Lopez." Santana sticks her hand out and she shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Santana I've heard so much about you from Rachel! um Rach we better get going or were going to miss practice." Rachel smiles at her before glancing at Santana.

"Alright so um I'll see you tomorrow?" Rachel says. Santana nods with a small smile and Rachel grins.

"Bye San, come on Anya before we have to do vocal warm ups in front of the whole group and you know how Mrs. Clark gets." Rachel waves at her before both girls walked off laughing.

Santana didn't like Anya one bit and if she wanted Rachel back then she was going to keep a close eye on the newest member.

** Find out what happens next and the song was You-Aholic by Girl's Generation.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

Santana walked into McKinley after cheer practice with Quinn and Brittany talking about how crazy Sue was this year.

"Hey theres your ex Rachel." Quinn says making Santana look to where Quinn was pointing and there Rachel was standing at some locker waiting with nothing in her hands. She had on a navy blue high waist shorts with a black v neck top with the words GoldStars on the front and on her feet are navy blue heels. Her hair was in a high pony tail with her bangs in her face. She super hot today. Just then Anya walked up to Rachel and both girls hug each other with bright smiles on each others faces then pulled away and talked softly to each other.

"Do you think something is going on with those two?" Santana asked her friends, wanting to know what was the deal with her and Anya.

Both girls shrugged since they weren't sure what was going on since it was the second day of school.

"I don't know but you have no say in what Rachel does anymore since you broke up with her San!" Brittany tells her truthfully.

Santana glares at her hating that she was bringing that up. She knows she fucked up by breaking up with the one girl that gets her and wouldn't judge her.

"Um San it looks like Lewis and Don are about to slushie Rachel and Anya." Santana's eyes widen and started to stop the jocks from doing that but it was too late, the two of the jocks walked up to Anya and Rachel with slushies in their hands and throw them in their faces while laughing.

"Welcome to Mckinley,Normandy losers! you don't belong here and until you leave! it's slushies everyday." The jocks laughed about to leave when they get punched in the face by Puck and Hakeem.

"And if you even think about messing with our girls, it's us kicking your asses." The guys yelled at the jocks who are on the ground.

"Look guys, there Normandy girls, we were just showing them that they don't belong here." Don says glaring at them.

"Well were from Normandy also but unlike you McKinley High punks, we don't treat people like this! say your sorry or else." Puck yelled ready to punch him again.

Rachel and Anya were both shivering in tears. Brittany felt bad and rushed up to the girls whispering softly that she would help them and brings them to the bathroom to clean up before their next class starts.

"Puck and Hakeem they aren't worth you getting kicked out of GoldStars or school." Santana tells them while glancing at the two jocks who are on her list of getting slushies everyday until their done with high school.

"Get out here Lewis and Don before we let them finish off, your on my lists now leave and no word to what happened got it?" They both nod in fear and run off.

Puck and Hakeem looked at both cheerleaders and shake their heads glaring.

"You think this shit is funny to a person just because you don't like them?" Puck spats glaring right at Santana.

"Look that's the way this school works guys, we couldn't stop them in time." Quinn tells them.

"I don't give a fuck about what this shit of a school does! nobody messes with GoldStars girls like that and we will make sure it doesn't happen again." Hakeem tells them.

"Hakeem we can't help what the jocks do." Santana tells him sighing.

"No you can because you cheerleaders made up the damn rules, you hate that people who aren't popular are at your school! so you make them fear you but guess what? what your doing is bullying and alot of people take your bullshit seriously and end up dead because they can't take it." He tells them strongly.

"Come on man, we need to tell Faria and Talia to get Anya and Rach new clothes." Puck tells him before shaking his head at the girls then walks off.

"They hate me even more." Santana mutters sadly. Quinn feels bad for her friend.

"Come on San, lets go check on the girls." Quinn says grabbing San's hand. They walked into the bathroom to see Brittany and Tina taking care of the girls.

"I'm so sorry about that girls, Lewis and Don are assholes and are on my lists of getting those burning slushies." Santana tells thems feeling bad.

Rachel and Anya stare at her with hurt in their eyes and scuff shaking their heads.

"Nobody deserves that kind of treatment we went through! I can't believe you even allow this to happen and the principle doesn't do anything about it! it's bullying and if I would have known this happened, I would have told Mrs. Clark to send us to Carmel." Rachel says angrily.

Just then Faria and Nikka walk in with new clothes for their GoldStars members and the girls change out of the wet clothes and into the new ones.

Faria glanced at Santana and sighs wishing she never picked McKinley over Carmel.

The girls come out looking better and Faria tells Santana thanks for telling the boys to stop before they got into trouble.

"let's go before were late." She tells them as the girls start walking out of the bathroom but Santana grabs Rachel's hand making her stay.

"Please don't hate me for what happened? I didn't tell them to do that." Rachel stares at her unsure.

"How am I supposed to be believe you Santana? we aren't in the best terms and I know it's awkward for us to be in the school." Santana shook her head.

"Rach you have to believe me! I never wanted that to happen to you or any of the GoldStars members!" Rachel nods looking down.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I know you didnt throw it but it just upsets me that this kind of stuff happens around here." Santana wraps her arms around Rachel and sighs.

"I promise that I would never do that to you Rae, you mean the world to me and I don't like when your hurt." Santana says leaning in and Rachel was about to lean in aswell and their lips pressed together. Santana smiled against her lips missing her lips so much. Rachel wasn't sure how she was feeling at the moment but she felt something.

Santana pressed Rachel against the wall and Rachel moans against her lips,wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. They both roam each other's mouths.

Anya walks back into the bathroom asking Rach if she was coming when she sees them making out then tears start to form.

"What the hell is going on here?" They quickly pulled away breathing hard,staring awkwardly at Anya who had tears falling down her face.

"Anya I'm sorry." Rachel says moving out of Santana's arms but Anya just shook her head and runs out crying.

"Um why is she upset?" Rachel just sighs wiping the tears that fell down her face.

"What happened between us just then, won't happen again Santana! I'm seeing Anya now." Santana grabbed her hand.

"Do you even love her like you still love me?" Santana asked pulling her close.

"I can't love you again! you broke my heart and gave up on us." Rachel whispers sadly.

"I know I did but I got scared Rae! baby I got scared because my feelings are alot stronger then anybody I've ever been with." Rachel looked at her.

"Can we talk about this later, I really don't want to be late for class." Santana nods pressing her lips against her cheek. Rachel pulls back and leaves with her wet clothes in her hand.

Santana sighs before walking out and goes to her class.

**At Free Block.**

Santana was walking down to the hall thinking about the kiss she shared with Rachel and the talk they had. She missed her lips so much and to feel them was amazing. She keeps walking when she heard talking and she saw Rachel and Anya softly yelling at each other and Santana hides and listens.

"I'm sorry Anya, you have to believe me when I say this! I didn't plan for that to happen." Santana heard Rachel say.

"How could you even let her kiss you like that! was I even in your mind while you were making out with her? it hurts Rachel us hiding is hurting us." Santana heard Anya say.

"I know alright, I didn't plan to fall for you alright but I'm glad I did! I'm just so confused with my feelings." Rachel tells her.

"Then tell me what you want baby because I'm tired of being your secret girlfriend! I know you don't want to hurt Santana but she hurt you." Santana sighs.

"I don't know Anya! I'm sorry for hurting you and I know I'm hurting myself but it's now easy." Rachel says tearfully.

"I know you still have feelings for her! don't make me out to be a dumb person! I'm not blind, everybody can see it." Anya snaps in a tearful voice.

"Fine I will admit that I still have feelings for Santana Lopez but I can't go back to her after she broke my heart and I'm with you now." Anya sighs.

"Stop making me like a fool Rachel! just get back together with her! you never wanted me in the first place." Santana heard Anya say.

"Anya I do want to be with you! I promise you that I really want us to work." Santana had to get away after hearing that and left.

**In The Choir Room.**

New Directions were sitting in the choir room, they were waiting for Mr. Shue as always.

"God is Mr. Shue ever on time?" Bailey asked annoyed while sitting on Artie's lap. They are best friends.

Mr. Shue walks in but he's not alone. Mrs. Clark and the GoldStars members walked in with him and New Directions stared at them shocked at how much bigger there group was.

"What's going on Mr. Shue? why are the GoldStars here?" Finn asked while holding Quinn on his lap.

"Guys there here because me and Mrs. Clark have talked and we think it would be best if we joined our show choirs together when we do assignments or invitationals but when it comes to getting ready for Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals! we won't be together." They all stared at them shocked.

"Oh hell to the no, Mr. Shue you can't be serious? how are we supposed to fit all them in here?" Mercedes asked angrily.

"We will work something out and we set you up with partners for assignments and since we have a new memeber Sam Evans, were doing good." Mr. Shue tells them.

"Who's going to be our partners?" Quinn asked both adults. She wanted to be with Finn. Mrs. Clark is holding a hat with all the names of the members in it.

"In these hats are all of New Directions names and the GoldStars names. if you picked a red paper with the person's name on it? that means your partner is from GoldStars but if you picked a white paper that means you have New Directions member as your partner." Both groups nodded.

"Were going to do Captains and from each group first, so Quinn come pick and when you pick don't peak! I want your eyes closed." Mr. Shue said near the piano. Quinn stood up from her boyfriend's lap and walks over to the hat and closed her eyes picking out a paper then opens it and frowns when she saw that it was a red paper.

"I got Roberto Alvin." She tells the group and Faria growled at her because she's always with her man when it comes to assignments.

"Alright Quinn you will be with Roberto everytime we give out assignments, Roberto come to your partner and sit with her." Mr. Shue says.

Roberto lets go of Faria's hand and walked over to Quinn smiling slightly. Both of them sit down.

"Okay Rachel your up." Rachel walked over to the hat and picked one with her eyes closed then opened them and saw that she got a white paper.

"I got Marisol Lopez." Marisol glanced at her sister feeling bad because she knows that Santana wanted to have Rachel and both girls sit together.

"Santana your up." Santana sighs walking up and closed her eyes picking out a name and opened it to see her new worst nightmares name on it.

"I got Anya Cunningham." Anya gasped softly not believing she was partners with the girl that kissed her girlfriend.

Anya walked over to Santana awkwardly and both girls took a seat next to each other not saying a word to each other.

"Noah your up." Mrs. Clark says to the mohawk boy. He walks over to the hat and closed his eyes picking out a name.

"I got Faria Ramírez." Faria rolled her eyes because Puck bugged the shit out of her. They both take a seats.

Artie Abrams is with Allia Shepard and he was super happy because he thought Allia was really hot when she sang to him.

Mercedes Jones is with Miles Gates.

Malise Klein is with Mike Chang and they take their seats.

Matt Rutherford is with Abilene Thompson.

Bailey Fabray is with Jack Miller.

Misty Golds is with Brittany Pierce.

Finn Hudson is with Evielyn Daniels

Sam Evans is with Nikka Winters.

Tina Cohen Chang is with Jeremy West.

Brent West is with Tami Quentin.

Paysen Moore with Daniel Golds.

Kurt Hummel is with Ace O'Neill.

Garett Humphrey is with Talia Everwood.

Hakeem Scott is with Zanya Miles.

Wilson Zanders is with Declan Larsson.

"Alright those are your partners for assignments. this weeks assignment is to getting to know your partners and then your going to sing their favortie song just like their going to sing yours." Both teachers tell them.

"So by next friday I want to hear your songs but for now have fun getting to know your partners while me and Mrs. Clark talk." Mr. Shue tells them.

Santana stared at her sister as she talks to Rachel then looks at Anya and rolls her eyes.

"Look Anya you might be hating me for what kissing Rachel but get over it and lets focus on this assignment. " Santana said tiredly.

Anya stared at her annoyed and sighs wanting to be away from the girl that's trying to steal her girlfriend.

"I don't want to know anything about you Santana! your the last person I want to spend time with." Anya spats.

"Get over yourself Man hands, I feel the same way you do okay? I don't like you but I'm dealing with it." Santana spats back.

"Man Hands? thats the best you could come up with? you think you can just making out with my girlfriend in the bathroom and I'm going to be okay with it! guess again because I fucking hate you for being on her mind! I have strong feelings for her, I know all about what went on between you two last year but it's a new year now and I'm not giving up on her so if you want her then fight Santana and we will see who really owns her heart " Anya tells her.

"I'm not worried Anya, you guys aren't going to last very long if I'm still on her mind." Anya smirks.

"You should be worried Lopez, nobody in GoldStars likes you after what happened so if you really like my girl then prove it to _them_ that your better for her over me or any girl or guy because until then you won't be getting her back, she's mine." Anya spats before standing up.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow about figuring out a time to work on this damn assignment." She tells her before walking over to Rachel and Rachel glanced over at Santana before getting up and walked out into the hallway with Anya.

Santana's phones buzzes and she saw Rachel's number. She reads the texts.

**I'll call you tonight,we need to talk*San's baby***

"Oh don't worry Anya Cunningham, she won't be yours for much longer because I'm Santana fucking Lopez and I always get what I want! if being friends with Rachel is going to bug the shit out of you until you crack then so be it! let the games begin bitch." Santana thought with a smirk on her face not believing she never changed it.

**Find out what happens next.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong> At The Lopez House.<strong>

Santana was in her bedroom doing her homework and thinking about what happened with her and Rachel in the bathroom. Feeling Rachel's lips against hers again was the best feeling in the world but it was cut short after little miss Anya Cunningham walked in on them. Santana had every right to hate the little bitch standing in her way from getting Rachel Berry back and for Anya to tell her off, pissed her off big time and she wasn't backing down from a bitch fight.

Her phone starts ringing making her push her homework to the side and check her phone. She grins seeing Rachel's number calling her. She smiled while answering it.

"Hello?" She says softly. She doesn't hear anything until she heard somebody take a deep breath.

"**Hi Santana, it's your Glee partner Anya using Rachel's phone**." Santana's smile faded hearing her voice. What the hell was this bitch calling her for?

"Can I help you with you something Cunningham?" She said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"**I didn't have your number and frankly I really don't want it but I wanted to see when you wanted to get this Glee assignment over with?" **Santana sighs.

"What are you doing during free period tomorrow?" Santana asked bored with hearing her voice.

**"Nothing but how about we meet at the library and we can go over this thing, sound good to you?" **Anya asked her while looking around so Rachel doesn't see her using her phone.

**"**Whatever Anya, see you tomorrow." Santana responded wanting to get off this phone and cry because Anya was with Rachel.

**"Good see you tomorrow Lopez, bye." **Anya hangs up before she could anything. Santana stared at her phone and sighs while putting it down.

**With Rachel and Anya.**

Anya snuck the phone back into Rachel's bag quickly before Rachel came back from the bathroom. They were studying together at the Lima Bean cafe still in Lima since Rachel thought it would be nice to try something different instead of their normal hang out spot in Parma.

Rachel comes back and sits down smiling slightly and grabbed her phone from her bag to check something then glanced at Anya.

"Why where you talking to Santana?" Anya stared at her hating herself for not deleting the call.

"The real question should be why you still have_ her_ number in your phone? I forgave you for kissing in the bathroom but why does it say San's Baby?" Anya asked annoyed.

"You think it's okay for you to go in my bag and check my phone and then call Santana without me being around? who do you think you are?" Rachel tells her angrily.

"The girl that's supposed to be your girlfriend Rachel? did you suddently forget that because your a stupid bitch and hung up on that girl?" Rachel gasped tearfully and grabbed her stuff putting in her school bag and walked out of the cafe fighting her tears with her phone in her hand.

Anya sighs hating herself, grabbed her stuff putting in her bag and walked out running after her. She chased Rachel seeing her walk away and grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Baby look I'm sorry for calling you a stupid bitch because you not, I was wrong baby please forgive me?" Anya said hopefully really sorry. Rachel shook her off.

"Don't touch me Anya,I can't even look at you right now so just go and leave me alone." Rachel screams in tears. Anya frowns sadly.

"I'm wrong I know please don't break up with me over this." Anya says with tears in her eyes.

"You called me stupid and a bitch Anya,I'm sorry but I won't put up with the hurtful names anymore!" Rachel tells her.

"Come on Rachel, your being stupid right now! your just breaking up with me like that? I won't do it again I promise." Anya tells her sniffling.

"Again with the names, were done Anya I mean it this time, 3 and half months I put up with this but I'm done now! I'll call Noah to pick me up since I'm supposed to be staying at his house anyways while my dads are out of town for work but were done Anya for good." Anya didn't want to leave her.

"Please just let me drop you off at Puck's? I promise I won't even say a word to you Rachel." Rachel shook head.

"Just leave me alone Anya were over as in forgive because I won't put up with it, I just can't." Anya sighs wiping her tears.

"Your going to regret this Rachel, I will get you back as my girlfriend before that slut Lopez does." Anya says walking off and leaves in her car.

Rachel stood there wiping her tears and went to the number she was looking for and called it waiting.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello<strong>?" The person answered. Rachel takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Hey it's Rachel can you pick me up please?" Rachel asked in a tearfully voice.

"**Sure where are you?"** The person asked worried about her.

"I'm at the Lima Bean Cafe, please just come get me?" She pleaded.

"**I'm on my way don't move, It might be awhile since I'm in Parma, do you think you can wait?**" They tell her and she said yes before hanging up.

Rachel puts her phone back in her bag and waits.

A few minutes later a car pulls up and the person gets out of the car and rushed over to her.

"What happened_ Chel_?" Nikka asked worried about her best friend seeing her in tears.

"Me and Anya got into a fight and she called me a stupid bitch." Rachel tells Nikka who stared at her shocked.

"Cosa? Ha appena lasciato dopo che?" Nikka asked angrily in Italian not believing that Anya just left her without taking her home.

"I told her to leave Nikka, I just couldn't be around her at this point so don't get mad at her for leaving." Rachel tells her.

"She's going to pay for that comment_ Chel_, your her Captain and she shouldn't have crossed the line." Nikka tells her and they both walk to the car and got in driving to Nikka's to the park in Lima and just talk.

"Nikka me and Anya were dating but I broke up with her after that, she was angry that I still had Santana's number in my phone and got angry." Nikka stared at her shaking her head.

"I_ don't_ care if she got angry for that little thing,she had no right to call you a stupid bitch! Captain or girlfriend, she crossed the line." Rachel sat there sighing.

"Rach do you really have feelings for Anya or are you just covering it up because you still have feelings for Santana?" Rachel stared at her best friend.

"Yes I still have strong feelings for Santana but she broke my heart by just giving up on us! she said she was scared but what if she gets scared again?" Nikka shrugged.

"You need to figure out your feelings for each girl but please set Anya straight before I do! nobody talks to my sister like that." Rachel hugged her.

"Thank you for being there for me, I'm really going to think about this whole thing." Rachel tells her pulling back and puts her seat belt on.

**At 7:30 At Night.**

"Do you want to drop you off at Puck's now?" Nikka asked her best friend while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No I don't want to be there right now or tonight, can you drop me off at Santana's house?" Rachel tells her handing the the paper that she got from Marisol.

"Sure did you want me to cover for you saying that your spending the night at my place?" Rachel nods and they drive out of the parking lot and a few minutes later they pulled up to the Lopez house and Rachel grabbed her bag saying thanks and Nikka says that she will see her tomorrow. They hug before Rachel gets out off the car with her bag and phone and Nikka drives off.

Rachel went to her phone nad called Santana waiting for her to answer.

"**Hello?" **She heard Santana's tired voice.

"Hi Santana it's Rachel." She said tiredly herself.

"**Um I'm surprised you called me, I wanted to talk to you about what happened you know with the whole kiss thing."** Santana says now sitting up in her bed.

"I said I would call call and that kiss meant something to me but that's not why I called you." Rachel says clearing her throat.

"**Then why did you call me?"** Santana asked wondering.

"Can you come outside, I really need to see you." Rachel says hopefully getting teared up again.

Santana said she would be right now confused but they hung up and Rachel puts her phone in her bag and Santana opened the door to see Rachel standing on her lawn with tears falling down her face.

"Rae what are you doing here crying?" Santana asked worried about her ex girlfriend.

"Anya and I got into a fight about her taking my phone and calling you while we were at the Lima Bean Cafe." Santana walked over to her asking her what happened after that.

"Then she called me a stupid bitch and said I was still hung up on you but I walked out after that and she said sorry but I told her that I wasn't putting up with it because it's not the first time she's called me derating names and made me worthless! we dated for 3 and half months and it was non stop putting me down so I broke up with her for good! I got a ride from Nikka but I didn't feel like going to Noah's since I'm staying with him for two weeks while my dads are out of town due to work,can I stay with you tonight? please?" Rachel asked sadly.

Santana stared at her nodding and took her in her arms. "Yes Rae you can stay with me tonight since my parents are on a work trip for two days so it's just me and Marisol and Amaira, lets get you inside and with something to eat since you look hungry." Santana assured her pulling herside the house and closed the door behind her.

Marisol walked out of the kitchen with Amaira in her arms when she saw her Glee partner and San's ex girlfriend standing there.

"Rachel are you okay?" Rachel looked at Marisol and nodded slightly.

"What happened?" Marisol asked worried about her friend as she tears up. Santana starts talking in Spanish about what happened and Marisol nods saying that she will leave them alone for the night and goes upstairs with her niece who looked happy to see Rachel.

"Come on Rae let's get you something to eat and then we can get you something to wear." Santana tells her soothingly while Rachel puts her bag down before wrapping her arms around her neck. Santana smiles holding her close with her eyes closed.

"Thank you for comforting me,I know it must be hard with me here but I just really needed to see you." Rachel mutters against her neck.

"It's not hard to have you here baby, I missed you and I'm glad you came to me instead of Puckerman." Santana tells her before pulling back and Rachel sees Santana lean in about to kiss her but she turns her head.

"San, I just broke up with my girlfriend, now isn't the time okay?" Rachel whispered hoping she understands.

"I'm sorry your right, lets get you fed and you can spend some time with Amaira." She grins and they go into the kitchen.

Santana stared at Rachel as she ate some Vegan food that Santana fixed up.

"Come tomorrow it's non stop slushies in the face miss Anya Cunningham,get ready to bring extra clothes." Santana thought trying not to smirk before watching the girl of dreams finish her dinner and smiles at her really glad she was back in her life.

**Find out what happens next.**


	31. Chapter 31 Part 1

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong> In The Lopez House.<strong>

Rachel Berry was in Santana's bathroom taking a shower in Santana's bathroom trying to get the fight with Anya out of her head but she couldn't. It still hurts to have the girl that she was seeing for 3 months and half put her down, make her feel worthless but it was over now. She let the steaming water hit every part of her body as she washed herself. She had to stop thinking about what happened and focus on finishing up her shower.

Santana was in her sister's room already in her night clothes with her little girl Amaira who only says a few words but mostly makes noises. She also walks more.

"So what's going on with you and Miss Berry?" Marisol asked her twin sister while holding onto her niece as Amaira played with her toys.

"Nothing is going on okay, I mean we hardly talked since we broke up and she moved on remeber?" Santana tells her sadly because she knew damn well that something was going on but she wasn't sure since Rachel just ended her relationship with Anya.

"Like that ever stopped you from getting whatever you wanted? I see the way you stare at her Santi! it's pure love and pain in those eyes since you two broke up." Marisol tells her raising an eyebrow at her twin sister knowing she hasn't lost her feelings for Rachel Berry.

"Even if I had feelings for Rachel, she would never forgive me for breaking our relationship off! I mean we said I love each other then I called everything off! um me and Rachel kissed in the girl's bathroom today and Anya walked in on us shocked and crying." Marisol stared at her sister surprised.

"Wow I didn't expect that at all to come out of your mouth! are you two going to get back together now that her and Anya are done?" Santana shrugged because she wasn't sure how Rachel was feeling now that her new relationship was over.

"I don't know sis but I'm going to check on her so good night! baby girl give aunty Marisol a kiss good night before I put you to bed." Santana says smiling at her daughter who kisses her aunty then gets lifted off the bed and into her mommy's arms. They say good night and leave the room.

Santana went to her room before putting her princessa to bed and peaked in to see if Rachel was out of the shower and she was but she was already in Santana's bed sleep talking softly on her phone looking angry while wearing the clothes Santana gave her to wear.

"Noah I'm sorry for making Nikka lie for me but I can't be there tonight because you would just judge me! I promise you that I'm safe here." Santana heard Rachel say.

"Alright I love you too jew bro! I promise that I'll stay with you guys tomorrow, okay good night and I really do love you." Rachel says before hanging up.

"Hey somebody wanted to say good night before she goes to sleep." Santana says making Rachel glance up at them before breaking out into a smile.

"Come here Mara, Rachie missed you so much." Santana puts her down and Amaira walks over to her making Rachel gasp surprised.

"Oh my god baby girl is walking." Amaira squeals clapping her hands making Santana and Rachel laugh.

Rachel picks the cutie up and kisses her cheek and tickles her making Amaira squeal laughing loudly squirming around the bed. Santana chuckles at the two and walked over to the bed. Amaira sees her mama and lifts her arms up.

"You ready for bed Mija?" Santana says smiling at her baby. Amaira looked back at Rachel and pokes her. Rachel gasped tickling her again.

"Did mommy teach you to poke people?" Rachel cooed at the one year old. Santana shook her head with a smile.

"No that was Brittany, come on shorty it's time for bed." Amaira pouts making a noise that sounded like no and shook her head.

"Nice try mija say good night to Rachie because mommy is putting your little butt to bed." Santana watched Rachel kiss the little girl's cheek before handing her to her mommy who hears the tired whining.

"I'll be right back Rae, don't fall asleep while I'm gone! I need to talk to you about tomorrow and other things." Rachel smiled slightly and nods watching the two leave the room. Rachel looks at her phone and saw the picture of her and Anya together and sighs.

Rachel ignores Anya's calls and waits for Santana to come back. She comes back a few minutes later and closes her door for the night.

"Is Puckerman pissed that your here and not at your best friends house or something?" Rachel nods but sighs.

"He was a first but he understand why I couldn't be with him or Nikka tonight!" Rachel whispered staring at her. Santana sat on her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Why did you come to me?" Santana asked curiously. Rachel looked at her and sighs.

"Because your the person I had on my mind after my fight/breakup with Anya and I needed to see you after our kiss at school." Santana grins.

"I'm guessing you felt something too?" Rachel blushed looking down;.

"Yes I felt something Santana but that doesn't make up for how our relationship ended the first time around! you said you were scared but what if you get scared again and just give up like you did before?" Santana looked down after hearing that question.

"I won't give up this time if you just give me a chance." Rachel looked at her. She had to know why she gave up in the first place.

"Did you cheat on me while we were together and that's why you broke it off?" Rachel asked her staring into her ex girlfriend's black tired eyes wondering.

**Find out what happens next and sorry it's short but the next one will be longer.**


	32. Chapter 32 Part 2

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong> In Santana's POV.<strong>

"Did you cheat on me while we were together and that's why you broke it off?" Rachel asked me staring and my eyes widen not believing she even asked that question but then again I couldn't really trust her while we were on tour.

"You want the honest truth Rae?" She looks at me tiredly and nods.

"No I didn't cheat on you ever the whole time we were together. That would really fuck me up if I did that to you." She looks at me and sighs.

"Then why couldn't you just be with me and trust me to know that I woudn't have cheated or left you behind?" I stared at her lips and sighs.

"Because your beautiful,smart, sexy and people love you! I see the way Puck looks at you and when I saw you dancing with Abilene it made me realize that maybe I don't belong in your world where your super rich, in the best show choir in the state and I just stopped it before I got my heart broken." Rachel looked down.

"If you felt that way, then why try to get me back now?" I moved closer to her and lifts her head staring into her eyes.

"Baby listen to me when I say that I was messed up to let you go and let you got hurt by a girl like Anya! when I saw you crying because of her, it broke my heart because I pushed you into the arms of another girl who is not worth your time when we could have been together and I want to make it up to you." I place my hand on her face.

"I hated you Santana, I hated you for making me fall madly in love with you! I might be bisexual but my feelings for way stronger with you." She said tearing up.

"I hated myself too everyday after our break up! I stared at our pictures every night and day and I would cry because I knew you wouldn't be calling me telling me that you missed me or that you loved me anymore, I wanted us to spend the weekend together holding hands, going to the movies, watch bad tv,spend time with my daughter who loves you alot even if she could hardly talked and I just wanted to see your smile but I made it go away." Rachel sniffles.

"Do you think we could ever get back together Rae?" I asked wrapping my arms around her running my hands through her hair.

"I think about getting back together with you everyday but I just can't deal with it right now." She whispers against my shoulder.

"Let's just go to sleep and we talk tomorrow because I'm tired and I know your tired." She nods yawning and we get under the covers.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight." Rachel whispers and I stare at her wiping away her tears.

"I would do anything for you Rae, good night." I whispered kissing her cheek then lay down on my pillow. I watched Rachel sleep next to me beathing softly and I slowly wrapped my arm around her torso loving the feeling of my hands against her stomach once again. I finally close my eyes around 1:15 in the morning.

**The Next Morning.**

Rachel woke up smiling something really good and opened her eyes to see Santana in her cheerios uniform, with her hair in a high pony tail and she has on her white sneakers that all the cheerleaders wear. Rachel though she looked amazing but noticed that her breast seemed bigger.

Santana was holding a plate of pancakes with grapes on the side and a glass of orange juice in one hand.

"Hey Rae I made you vegan blueberry pancakes with your favorite and I gave you some orange juice." Rachel stared at her surprised and sat up.

"You remembered that I'm vegan?" Santana nods sitting down handing her the plate and put the glass on her bedside table.

"Yes I do Rae, I remeber alot of things and your phone rang before so I answered it! it was Puck saying that Nikka got your things for his house and was dropping it off here which I took from her saying that I would drive you to school." Rachel stared at her as she took another bite of the pancakes that were amazing.

"Um thanks Sanny! these are great pancakes and thank you for last night." Santana just smiles and points to the bag that was near Rachel's school bag.

"No problem Rae and I'm glad we talked more." Santana says with a caring smile. Rachel smiles back then Santana gets up saying that she needs to Amaira dressed for daycare and leaves the room.

Rachel sighs and finishes up her breakfast then took a shower and loved the outfit Nikka picked out for her and got dressed for the day and did her makeup then put on her shoes and smiled at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Hey Rae somebody wanted to say good morning." She heard Santana's voice and walked out of the bathroom and smiled brightly seeing Amaira in her mothers arms.

"Hey there beautiful sunshine you cute today, good morning sweetie." Amaira sticks out her arms and Rachel took her from her mom.

"Did you sleep good _tinoket_?" Santana stared at her confused wondering whatever she said to her daughter means.

"Calm down Sanny, I didn't say anything bad about her! _tinoket _means baby girl in Hebrew." Santana smiled.

"Sorry I just don't want people hurting mija without her knowing." Rachel smiles at her ex girlfriend seeing a great mother she is.

"I promise that I would never talk bad about this beautiful child." Rachel says before looking back at the little girl in her arms.

"Marisol is about to drop her off at daycare, do you want to feed her breakfast?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Are you sure your okay with me feeding Amaira?" Santana nods and Rachel brings her downstairs with her stuff and they go in the kitchen and Rachel saw that her food was already out on the table and she starts feeding her.

Marisol walked downstairs with her school bag and Amaira's bag. She smiled at Rachel and the little girl together. Santana stood next to her sister.

"Rae's good with her huh?" Santana whispered to her sister. Marisol stared at Rachel and her niece together and smiles nodding.

"Yeah she's good with her and I'm sure Amaira is happy that she gets to see her! so try to work on getting your girl back." Santana looks at her sister and nods.

"I'll do the best I can to get Rachel back in my arms as my girlfriend, trust me little sister." Marisol grinned at her.

"_T_e amoSanti." Marisol whispered wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"_Te amo _Mari." Santana hugs her and Rachel looked up when she was done feeding Amaira and smiled at the two sisters.

"Alright little cutie is ready to go to daycare." Marisol smiles at Rachel and took her from Rachel's arms.

"Say good bye to mommy Manni." Amaira looks at her mommy and waved.

"Bah." Santana giggles saying bye while kissing her cheeks. They leave waving at the two and Marisol is out the door.

"Are you ready to go to school Rae?" Rachel just looks at her nodding and grabbed both of her bags and walks out and starts singing.

**If you only knew **  
><strong>What I've been going through <strong>  
><strong>Waiting and wanting you <strong>  
><strong>Could this be love<strong>

Santana grabbed her cheerios bag and her school bag, her keys and starts singing as she closes the house up.

_How, tell me how will I know _  
><em>Will my heart make me believe it so <em>  
><em>Or can I trust the way I feel<em>

Santana turned around and stared at Rachel as she waits for her and they both sing not looking each other.

**If you could read my mind**  
><em>You see how hard I've tried<em>  
><em><strong>Still I can't decide<strong> _

They both get in Santana's car and put their seat belts on and Santana puts on the car slowly pulling out as they sing together not looking at each other.

**_If you only knew _**  
><strong><em>What I've been going through <em>**  
><strong><em>Waiting and wanting you <em>**  
><strong><em>Could this be love <em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, tell me could this be love <em>**

Rachel looked out the window singing.

**Do you know if it's true **  
><strong>That real love lasts a lifetime <strong>  
><strong>Does it shine like the stars up in the sky <strong>  
><strong>And do you know if you can fall for <strong>  
><strong>Just a moment<strong>

Santana stares at the road singing reaching over and grabbed Rachel's hand lacing her fingers through hers.

_Is a moment for all time _  
><em>Why, why am I so unsure <em>  
><em>Is that love knocking at my door <em>  
><em>Or the sound of my beating heart <em>  
><em>If you could read my mind <em>  
><em>You know I just can't hide <em>  
><em>What I feel inside<em>

They stop at a red staring at each other singing together.

**_If you only knew _**  
><strong><em>What I've been going through <em>**  
><strong><em>Waiting and wanting you <em>**  
><strong><em>Could this be love <em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, tell me could this be love <em>**

**_Oh, tell me could this be love_**

They stop singing and stare at each other holding hands with a smile.

"I Love you Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel smiles at her.

"I still love you too Santana Abigail Lopez but I just need some time." Rachel tells her. Santana nods and saw that it was green and starts to leave when Rachel saw a car coming towards them.

"SANTANA WATCH OUT." Rachel screamed and Santana stared at her confused until she saw the car coming and grabbed Rachel close to her kissing her then both girls scream holding hands. Everything goes black as the car smashed into them.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Could This Be Love by Jennifer Lopez.**


	33. Chapter 33 Part 3

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>At The Car Crash.<strong>

Santana and Rachel were leaning against each other unconsious while bleeding from their foreheads with their seatbelts on and both of their hands where laced together.

The person was not moving aswell so somebody who saw the crash called 911 telling what happened and that that crashed into them got out of the car in shock seeing the the car they crashed into was now tipped over with glass everywhere. Somebody walked over to them while calling 911.

A few minutes later two cop cars pulled, a fire truck and two ambulances shows up to the scene. Four EMT people and two fire fighters rushed over to the two cars to see who was in the car. They saw Santana and Rachel resting against each other not moving.

"Theres about two younger females in this car who go by the name of Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry." The cops nodded writing it down.

"There's another female in this car and she goes by the name of Anya Cunningham." They tell the cops and they find their phones.

Anya was pulled out of the car unconscious and was put onto one of the stretcher and put into one of the ambulances which drives off then they put the bodies of Rachel and Santana are both on the other stretchers and being rushed to Lima Memorial Hospital.

The officers called on all three of the victims cell phones and went to their emergency numbers and called them.

"Hello?" The voice of Hiram Berry say wondering who was calling.

"Hello is this Hiram Berry?" Hiram says yes wondering what was going on.

"Well I'm officer Scott, I'm calling to inform that your daughter was in an car accident with two other people and their on their way to Lima Memorial Hopital." The cop tells him.

"Um well me and my husband are in New Jersey right but I'll give you the number to Rachel's god mother who is in town and she knows everything about our daughter." Hiram tells him tearing up

** At McKinley.**

Noah Puckerman tried calling Rachel's cell phone but she wasn't picking up and that worried the fuck out of him. He didn't see Santana on the field with the rest of the cheerleaders at McKinley and he saw the worried looks on Quinn's and Brittany's faces. Nikka and Paysen walked up to him.

"Hey Puckerman have you seen Rach anywhere?" He shooked his head worried and grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

Miles Gates walked up to them freaking out.

"Guys Anya was in an car accent and she hit another car that had two other people in it and is on her way to the Lima Hospital,since I'm her boyfriend I was contact person so now I have to call her parents." He tells them in a rush. Nikka looked at him confused and started to get angry.

"Wait your Anya's boyfriend as you guys hold hands and kiss?" Miles stares at her confused but nods slowly.

"That bitch is going to get it if she wakes up for her from her coma or whatever happens!" Miles stared at her confused but just walked off to call his girlfriend's parents.

"Wait you don't think something happened to Rachel do you?" Paysen asked getting worried in his boyfriend's arms. Marisol, Quinn and Brittany walked up to them.

"Have any of you seen Santana anywhere?" They asked hopefully. Marisol knows that her sister gave Rachel a ride with her.

"Are you trying to tell me that Santana and Rachel aren't here?" Puck said getting worried about that car crash with Anya.

'Just then they heard Mr. Figgins voice on the loud speaker.

"Will Noah Puckerman and Miss Marisol Lopez come to the main office, your parents are here." Puck and Marisol stared at their friends worried and walked to the main office.

"I wonder what's going on." Quinn says confused staring at Brittany who was worried. They all nod and wait until they find out.

**At the Main Office.**

Both of them walked into the office to see Puck's mom and Marisol's dad standing there fighting their tears.

"What's going on that we were called into the main office?" They asked at the same time.

"Guys Rachel and Santana were in an car accident together so were going to take you to the hospital." Both parents say sadly. Marisol stared at her dad then at Puck who was shaking and they leave the office and go to their locker to get their things.

"We will keep you updated on the two." They tell Mr. Figgings.

**At The Hospital.**

Marisol picked up her niece from daycare with her dad and sat in the waiting in the waiting room while holding onto Amaira was staring at around the hospital confused.

Puck stared at the little girl in Marisol's hand wondering if it was her baby or the baby sister.

"Is she your sister?" Puck asked softly as they waited on the news of both girls and Anya.

"She's my niece." Puck nodded not saying anything else. Anya's parents sat there waiting and the doctor for Anya walked out.

"Anybody for Anya Cunningham?" They all looked at the doctor and her parents stood up.

"Yes we are her parents how is she?" The doctor gives them a sympathetic smile.

"She slowly in and out of sleep a few minutes ago but she sprained neck and a broken arm! she's in room 408." Everybody stared at the parents really glad Anya is alright.

"Thank you for telling us, can we go see her." The doctor nods and they go see their youngest daughter.

Rachel's and Santana's doctor walks out an hour later walking over to the familes.

"Hi guys both girls are both in a coma, we got the bleeding to stop from both girls." They nod hoping everything is okay.

"Santana has a broken leg, a sprained wrist, a cut on her forehead so we stitched it up and she has a sprained neck so it's in a brace." They nod.

"How is Rachel?" Puck asked hoping his little sister is okay.

"When the car crashed into Rachel, she got some glass in her back that we go out and she broke her rib which we wrapped up because the seat belt tighted around her a little too tight but she's going to be fine once she wakes up she also got a sprained wrist and a cut on the side of her forehead which we put stitches in to he but both girls should be be out of the coma in a few days or whenever they decide they want to wake up ready to wake up." They all thank them.

"They are both in the same room since when we found them holding hands leaning against each other." Marisol smiled hearing that and looked at her niece who was fast asleep knowing that her mommy was going to be okay.

"Can we see them now?" They tell them what room they are in and they leave. They walk to the room and see both girls laying in a hopsital bed next to each other hooked up to IV's and they were cleaned up better then they were before. They had bandages on the side of their heads, they had cast on where they broke or sprained on their bodies and their eyes were closed but they could hear them if they talked.

The Berry men were doing the best they can to get a flight back but so far it wasn't working for them.

"Mama?" Amaira said pointing to her mother as she layed in the bed not moving.

"Yes Amaira, mommy is hurt but she's going to be okay." Marisol tells her and couldn't stop staring at her sister then stares at Rachel really happy they were together when this happened but hated that it happened to them.

"Come on Ray you have to wake up." Noah says in tears praying that his little sister wakes up.

"You have to wake up Santi, your daughter needs you." Alfred Lopez says kissing her forehead.

**Find out what happens next.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later.<strong>

Nikka walked to Anya's hospital room after visiting Rachel's and Santana's room who still haven't woken up and she missed her best friend's smile and laugh but that wasn';t the case right now. She sighed and walked to Anya's room and saw her laying in her bed watching a little tv she's guessing and knocked on the door. Anya turned her head a little since it's in neck brace and smiled slightly.

"Come in girl." Anya says softly and she walked in and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Hi Nikka, I'm surprised to see you here, what's up?" Nikka stared at her.

"How are you feeling cheater?" Anya frowns.

"Why are you calling a cheater?" Nikka cleared her throat.

"Just because, were you drunk when you crashed your car?" She shook her head.

"I wasn't drunk Nikka, I was looking for something and I lost control of my car! I still don't know who I crashed and I feel bad for it." Anya says truthfully.

"Well you ran into your now ex girlfriend and her ex girlfriend that day, they are both in a coma at this moment, Santana has a broken leg, a sprained wrist, a cut on her forehead so the doctors stitched it up and she has a sprained neck so it's in a brace." Anya's eyes widen hearing that Santana and Rachel were together.

"Um what is the damage on Rachel?" Nikka stared at her for a second.

"She got some glass in her back when your car smashed into her which they got out but she broke her 3 of her ribs and is wrapped up because the seat belt tighted around her a little too tight, she's got a sprained wrist and a cut on the side of her forehead which they put stitches in." Anya sighs painfully.

"I feel bad for all of this, I should have been watching the road instead of looking for something that I could have looked for when I got to school." Nikka nods.

"Yes you should have Anya because both of those girls haven't woken up yet and it's been a week since it happened! Santana is a mother to a one year old daughter who has no clue when her mommy is going to wake up or if she's ever going to wake up! Rachel is our Captain you fucking almost killed because you were careless and crashed into them, if they both die I'm blaming you big time." Nikka snapped angrily at her.

"I'm sorry Nikka, I guess I was upset from mine and Rachel's fight the night before that it stayed in my thoughts and I wasn't focused." Nikka growled.

"I know all about your damn fight since I'm one that had to pick up my best friend from Lima, she told me everything and you want to go off at her about not focusing on you when you've been fucking_ cheating_ on her with Miles Gates this whole time, should I tell her when she wakes up or are you going to?" Anya frowns.

"How do you about me and Miles?" Nikka glares and she flinched a little.

"So it's true then? you've been going behind your Captain's back with another member of the GoldStars? for how long?" Anya starts tearing up.

"Two months, I would have stopped okay? I wanted my relationship with Rach to work but I guess it's never going to happen." Nikka nods angrily.

"Damn straight it's never going to happen because you abused her with your words! stay away from her unless it has to do with Glee club, good day." Nikka leaves.

Anya sighs looking down and can't wait to leave this hospital room. She needed to make it up with Rachel when she wakes up.

**In Santana's and Rachel's Hospital room.**

Lara Lopez sat in the chair next to her daughter's hospital bed staring at her unconsious body wishing she would wake up. She glanced over at Rachel's hospital bed and sighs seeing the smaller girl unconsious body hasn't woken up aswell. She wondered if both girls were going to wake up together or she hated to say this but die together.

"Come on Santi and Rach, you two are mean't for great things in the world and you two will get back together! Santi Amaira needs her mommy. We all need our girls back so please pull through and wake up for us." Lara says kissing her daughter's hand.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Santana opened her eyes in her coma and saw alot of white and heard her mother talking to her but she could't answer. She looked around and saw Rachel laying down on the white floor in her coma and crawled over to her and saw that she was pale.

"Rae wake up baby?" Rachel heard Santana's soothing voice and slowly opened her eyes and sat up slowly seeing alot of white.

"Did we die from the crash?" Santana wasn't sure but she was sure they weren't dead or not yet anyways.

"Not yet, I can hear my mami talking to me and I've heard your dads and Puck talking to both of us a few times! were in the same hospital room." Rachel smiled.

"Rae can we talk before we have to wake up?" Rachel stared at her ex girlfriend and smiled.

"Sure Sanny, I miss talking to you." Santana moved closer to her grabbing her hand.

"I love you Rae and our break up killed me because I made a huge mistake! I want you to be mine again forever this time." Rachel stared into her eyes.

"I love you too Sanny and I want to be yours again but I think we should take it slow! You and your daughter mean the world to me." Rachel whispers to and leans against her.

"_Please wake up Santana."_ Santana heard her sister say before looking at Rachel.

"I'm not sure I want to wake up yet, we've been in this place for 4 days and it's just been us." Rachel frowns staring at her.

"Don't you miss your daughter, your sister, your parents! I know I miss my dads and Noah! they are our family Sanny." Santana sighs.

"Yes I miss them but I'll miss being this close to you and if we wake up? our moments together won't be the same." Santana tells her.

Rachel straddled her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"_Come on Rachel, everybody wants you here_." Rachel and Santana both heard her fathers talking to her.

"Baby I love you so much you know this and I want our moments to last forever here but if we stay then we might aswell die together." Santana holds her close.

"I don't want to die now Rachel, I miss my daughter too much and she needs her mommy! can you promise something?" Rachel nods staring into her eyes.

"Promise me you will try to forgive me and let me make it up to you? I want us to be together again! can you promise me that?" Rachel nods.

"I promise Sanny, I will let you woo me again, can I kiss before we wake up?" Santana grins leaning in and Rachel captured her lips loving the feeling of her lips on Santana's and needed to feel this. Santana pulls back slowly and felt herself slipping away and could feel pain in her body.

"I think I'm waking up first Rae, are you joining the world after me?" Santana asked getting close to slipping away and Rachel nods starting to feel pain.

"I'll see you soon Sanny." She whispers seeing that Santana waving before fading away.

Rachel starts fading away slowly and finally she's joining the world.

**Find out what happens next.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's and Rachel's Hospital Room.<strong>

The Lopez family and The Berry family were both in their daughters hospital room praying they would wake up or atleast move a little but nothing has happened. Marisol was sitting in the chair next to her sister's bed and starts singing.

_Your relation to me_  
><em>Feeds my empty existence<em>  
><em>I guess I choose what to see<em>  
><em>Because I'm feeling resistance<em>

_So turn the lights on below_  
><em>The time we have is too precious<em>  
><em>You say that you'll never go<em>  
><em>I know that lying is infectious now<em>  
><em>So don't let me down<em>

Marisol was singing for her sister and Rachel because they needed to be wake up.

_I'm breaking my own rules today, ohh_  
><em>I know that I should walk away, ohh<em>  
><em>I'm falling again for someone who doesn't feel alright<em>  
><em>That's the story of my life <em>

_I thought you were ready to be  
>The start of my happy ending<br>Sometimes I choose what to see  
>Forget what I've been defending<em>

Lara saw her daughter's body shaking and Marisol keeps on singing hoping her singing would help both girls come back.

_Before the day fades to day_  
><em>There comes a break in the weather<em>  
><em>I made you say goodbye<em>  
><em>Because I can't say forever, now<em>  
><em>So don't let me down, no<em>

__I'm breaking my own rules today, ohh_  
><em>I know that I should walk away, ohh<em>  
><em>I'm falling again for someone who doesn't feel alright<em>  
><em>That's the story of my life <em>_

Santana's hand starts slowly moving making the Lopez family smile and they glanced over to Rachel to see she was also shaking.

_One in a million_  
><em>But if you are ready to listen<em>  
><em>I know that I can be stubborn<em>  
><em>Maybe it's me but I've been too blind to see.<em>

__I'm breaking my own rules today, ohh_  
><em>I know that I should walk away, ohh<em>  
><em>I'm falling again for someone who doesn't feel alright<em>  
><em>That's the story of my life <em>_

Santana's body stops shaking and she slowly sqeezed her sister's hand as finishes the song.

_Keep walking, I keep walking [x3]_  
><em>That's the story of my life<em>

"Santana?" Her mother said softly hoping she was really waking up. Santana slowly opened her eyes and thought it was too bright for her then she slowly opens her eyes again and stared around her before her eyes roam to the side of her bed. She saw Rachel still laying there wondering why she hasn't woken up yet.

"Mija don't move your head so much, you sprained your neck but you also broke your leg and sprained your wrist." She heard papi says and hissed in pain.

"Baby don't move, were going to get the doctor." Santana just stares at them. They heard beeping from Rachel's side and the doctors rushes in the room telling them they need to leave for a second and they start working on Rachel. Santana's eyes widen wondering why Rae was having a hard time.

They get her heart beating normally again and Rachel lays still unconsious. Santana frowns not liking that Rae won't wake up.

"You promised me, please wake up." Santana thought not being able to move her neck. The doctors talk for a second before leaving the room.

Rachel lays there not moving for a few minutes before slowly moving her hands and her eyes slowly opens her eyes. Hiram and Leroy walked in with Santana's family and saw that Rachel was awake but she looked scared.

"Oh my baby, I'm glad your alright! you scared us Ray." Rachel just stared at them and hissed feeling a rush of pain in her side and cried loudly.

What was happening to her? why was she is so much pain in her back and sides? why did her wrist feel heavy? Why could't she talk? This scared her.

"Ray bear calm down, you got some glass in your back but they got it out so that might be hurting you a little but you broke 3 of your ribs sweetheart and you sprained your wrist so your wrist is in a cast ." Leroy says frowning seeing his little girl in pain.

Santana's eyes widen hearing that her baby broke her ribs and sprained her wrist like herself. She needed water. There was a knock on the door and they all look at the door to see Shelby Corcoran and Tarrance McClain standing there looking worried.

"Shelby and Tarrance what are you doing here?" Debrah Puckerman asked surprised to her goddaughters birth parents.

"We heard what happened and wanted to see if she was okay, is that alright with you guys?" Santana stared at Rachel's birth parents and saw that she just like her mother.

"Um can we talk to you in the hallway guys?" Leroy asked hopefully not wanting to make a scene in the hospital room. They nod and walk out with Leroy.

**With Them Talking.**

Leroy wanted to know how Shelby and Tarrance knew about this crash and why they were suddently here.

"Before you yell at us we just wanted to say that we just wanted to see our daughter." Tarrance tells him.

"Why should I let you in there since you gave her up when she was 2 years old? you gave her to us for a reason." He demanded angerily.

"She is our daughter even if we gave her to you and Hiram, shouldn't we have a right to know that our duahgter is safe or alive?" Shelby asked firmly.

"It wasn't an open adoption Shelby, you couldn't take care of a child so you gave her to us! please just go." Leroy tells them sternly.

"Fine will fight to make it an open one because we want to be in our daughter's life and this won't be the last time you see us Leroy." Shelby tells him before leaving with her husband who was Rachel's birth father.

"Until then she will still my daughter." Leroy thought before walking back into the hospital room.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana both got looked over by their doctors and told them they are going to be in the hospital for a few days to run some test but she should get a good nights sleep. Their parents stayed with them for a little before saying that they would be back in the morning. Marisol promised to watch over Amaira until she's better.<p>

Santana and Rachel were talking but they were both tired and in pain from the crash. Santana glanced over to Rachel to see her sleeping peacefully.

"Rae?" Santana says softly hoping she wasn't all the way alseep but it looked like she was.

"I'll just talk to you in the morning baby, thank you for waking up for me, I need you in this world." Santana says softly before getting comfortable the best she could.

"Your welcome Sanny." Rachel murmurs in her sleep before fully losing herself to the world for the night. Santana smiles hearing her tired raspy voice.

"I just want to know who did this to us." Santana thought before slowly letting the darkness take off her eyes and body.

**Find out what happens next.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning.<strong>

Rachel slowly woke up the next morning and turned her head softly to see the girl she still had feelings laying in her hospital bed with her neck brace on and a broken leg.

"Oh my god San, are you dead?" Rachel heard a familiar bubbly voice and knew it was Santana's ex fling/best friend Brittany.

"Brittany I don't think she's dead, her mom said she woke up yesterday and so did Berry." The voice of Quinn Fabray says making Rachel frown when she hears the snotty sound in Quinn's voice when she said her last name.

"God why did Rachel have to wake up, I would have felt alot better if she died so I can finally be with my Santana." Rachel felt tears forming her eyes hearing that.

"I'm not a bad person, I don't deserve to die Brittany." She says softly but loud enough to make them hear her. She sits up slowly moaning in pain because of her ribs.

Brittany and Quinn turned their heads to see Rachel Berry staring at them while in pain with tears in her eyes. Brittany frowns seeing the tears.

"You heard me talking about you?" Brittany asked awkwardly. Quinn stood there awkwardly knowing it was wrong for Brittany to say those things but she wasn't going to stop the girl because Santana has always been Brittany's until Rachel showed up and stole her from her.

Rachel nods and looks away from then turning the other way in her bed and starts sobbing from the pain in her ribs but also from the harch words.

Santana heard crying coming from Rachel's side and slowly opened her eyes to see Quinn and Brittany standing there in their cheerios uniforms.

"Oh thank god your awake." Brittany says rushing over to her but Santana flinched staring at her before looking at Rachel who was full on crying.

"Don't touch me Brittany." Brittany and Quinn frown hearing her say that.

"I thought you would be happy to see me?" Brittany says sadly.

"What did you two say to her?" She demanded while in a little pain.

"I just said why did Rachel have to wake up and not die because me and you could be together without her in the way." Santana glared at her.

"Get out of my room and don't ever come back or ever talk to me." They both stared at her shocked.

"I can still stay right Santana?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"No Quinn because your both bitches to her, leave now and if you keep acting like this then I will rethink our friendship." They both frown and leave to go to school.

Santana called Rachel's name and she slows down her crying but she was still hurt from those words.

"Baby I don't want you to die ever, don't ever listen to them." Rachel sniffs and turned to face Santana and she so badly wanted to comfort her girl.

"Why do they hate me so much?" Rachel said softly through her tears. Santana didn't have a clue but she was going to make them stop.

**Later that Day.**

Rachel stopped crying but she was still hurt by Brittany's words but she was moving on from them. Santana was comforting her with words the best she could with a sprained neck. The doctor took some test and asked how pain they were feeling. They both told their doctors and they went to check on Rachel's back and she was bleeding from the bandage and they found out that they didn't take some glass out and had to do emergency surgery which scared both girls but they were able to get all of the glass out and stitched her back up putting a fresh bandage on it while checking out her ribs.

They told Rachel's parents about it and they were worried at first but Rachel told them that she was in less pain because of it and it was just her ribs that hurt.

"How are you feeling Santana?" Hiram asked the girl he wished was still with his daughter.

"Sore but glad to be alive, do you have a clue who crashed into us?" She asked softly. Her parents haven't showed up yet.

"Um it was Anya Cunningham." Hiram tells them and Rachel's and Santana's eyes widen hearing that.

"Was she hurt at all?" They tell them what happened to her and Rachel stayed quiet.

"Rae are you okay?" Santana asked softly wondering how she was feeling hearing the news about Anya crashing into them.

Rachel couldn't say anything at the moment. Now knowing that it was her ex girlfriend that caused them pain really made her think about things.

"Baby are you alright?" She heard Santana's concerned voice and looked at her then her dads before breaking down crying.

**Find out what happens next and the song from the last chapter was called Story Of My Life by Jennifer Lopez.**


	37. Chapter 37 Authers Note

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I know you want the next chapter out but it's just not going to happen today because of this storm happening so please don't worry and hopefully in a few days I will be updating but now is not the time.<strong>

**Bye for now.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p>Rachel cried so hard from the pain and hearing the news that Anya crashed into them, triggered something inside her body that she couldn't handle anymore. It was filled with anger, hurt, and sadness. Rachel could no longer control her tears and her breathing so she started hyperventilating.<p>

The doctor and a nurse came in and saw that she wasn't calming down anytime soon so they had to sedate her and Rachel instanly calmed down slipping into a peaceful sleep.

It's now been an two and a half hours since was that happened and both Santana and Rachel's dads were worried about her as she was still sleeping. Hiram and Leroy left to talk to the doctor about what's going to happen next. They figured Rachel was stressed out and her body needed to rest.

Santana glanced over at her ex girlfriend worried about her. She has never seen Rachel that way before and it scared her watching her going crazy. She blamed Anya for all of this. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if that girl watched the road and slowled down her car but now she had to crash her damn car into them the day after Rachel's and Anya's break up.

She wanted to comfort Rae. She loved the girl so much and here they both were in the same hospital room in casts and in pain. Rachel was more in emotional and physical pain while herself was in more of the physical pain because hello? She was laying in a damn hospital bed with a sprained neck with a neck brace on, a broken leg, a sprained wrist and a cut on her forehead. She wasn't going to be back on the cheerios any time soon.

Rachel has 3 broken ribs which caused her to have a lot of pain still, a sprained wrist like herself and a cut on the side of her forehead. Santana knows it's not the best time to be thinking about how this makes her closer to Rachel because they shouldn't be hurt. But it was like Fate brought them to each other.

There was knock on the door and Santana moved her eyes slowly to the doorway to see Co. Captain and Rachel's best friend Noah Puckerman standing there nervously.

"Hi." She said softly. He stared at her then glanced the broken leg that had the cast on it along with her wrist and her neck.

"Wow it's good to see you awake. I heard your like Anya. She has a broke leg and sprained neck too." Santana didn't even want to hear about that girl.

"Don't talk about her please." Puck nods understanding. He knew Santana still loved his best friend and wanted her back at her girlfriend.

"Why does she look like she's been through hell?" He says pointing to a sleeping Rachel Berry on her hospital bed.

She told him softly that she did wake up but she had a breakdown after finding out that Anya was the one that hit them. They had to sedate her after she wasn't calming down and she's been sleeping since then.

"Oh do you think she's going to be okay?" He asked worried about her Santana really hoped so because she would hate for Rachel to suffer.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine." Puck nodded and walked over to Rachel's bedside and sat down in the chair putting the flowers down and held her hand.

"Hey Rach, It's me Noah coming to visit you. I'm sorry it's taking me along time to do it but I was scared that I would get bad news." He tells her but she just stays alseep.

"I-I ca-can't be- believe she-she almost killed-" Puck cuts Santana off by talking softly.

"Don't even say that Santana. Anya didn't kill you or Rachel because your still here, sure your very sore but still here. I'll do whatever I can to get you two back to normal even if that means we have to get along." Santana says okay softly.

"Why don't you go to sleep and I'll let you know if she wakes up." Santana nods tiredly and closed her eyes falling asleep.

"Everything is going to be okay Rach, I'll do whatever I can to get you better. You had me worried that I lost you forever." He kissed her hand as she sleeps.

"You scared us Rae and everybody is praying for yours and Santana's return to school. I'll let you sleep but I'm staying here." He tells her holding her hand before falling asleep himself.

**The Next Day.**

Rachel opened her eyes slowly the next morning and saw that Noah was staring at her tiredly while her dads were in the room.

"Good morning Rae." She yawns before looking at Noah surprised to see him at her bedside at the hospital.

"Good morning Noah. Were you here all night or did you just get here?" She asked tired with a soft voice.

"I was here all yasterday afternoon until now. You slept for along time you didn't even move when the nurse change your bandage." Rachel was surprised to hear that because she was normally a light sleeper when somebody moved around her.

"Oh am I going to be okay?" She asked her dads wondering why she slept through that.

"Yes baby girl your body just needed to rest and you only stirred in your sleep for a second before falling right back to sleep last night." Hiram tells his daughter.

"Hey Rae your finally awake." She heard Santana's voice and looked over at her and smiled really glad she was still around.

"Was I really that out of it?" They all nodded and the doctor looks over a little taking some tests then her dads brought her a vegan friendly breakfast and she eats it with the help of Puck. Santana's family came by and Amaira saw her mommy and wanted her. They placed her gently on her chest.

"Hey mija,mami is sorry for not taking care of you these few days." Santana says softly looking down her daughter still in pain.

Amaira looked at her whimpering and rests her head against her chest sucking on her binky. Santana wished she could hold her daughter but know it was going to be awhile before she hold her baby girl without being in pain.

**Find out what happens next.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p>Anya,Santana and Rachel were all out of the hospital and with their familes but they were out of school for a week before they were allowed to go to school. Both girls have crutches and since Rachel's side and back still hurt badly for her, she can't stand up without screaming and crying in pain, She's in a temporary wheelchair until she's heeled.<p>

Both Santana and Anya have to do physical therapy for their necks and legs. Rachel will have to wait to do physical therapy until her cast is off for her wrist and her back aswell. Their doctors told the girls to take it easy and Rachel was supposed to come in to check out her her ribs since they still seem to hurt her.

Rachel and Santana talked more after getting out of the hospital about their feelings for each other and planned when they got better to go on a date with each other to get back to the happy place where they fell for each other and have less jealousy if they did get back together.

Santana was hurting less and she couldn't wait to take off the neckbrace. Santana couldn't stop thinking about Rachel when they weren't together.

**A Month Later.**

Rachel was at her's and Santana's locker at McKinley High ignoring the stares the students were giving her as she struggled to open the locker and she can't stand up or else she's just going to scream and she doesn't want them staring at her even more.

She hated the damn wheelchair the doctor ordered for her because she could hardly stand or sit up without hovering over in pain. She wishes she could tolerate the pain she was dealing with but it's not easy. Her wrist was also sprained that put a damper on taking notes in class.

"Hey Rae do you need help getting our locker open?" She sighs looking up at Santana who no longer had the neck brace on but she was still using crutches and she was wearing a cheerios uniform. She still couldn't believe her cheer coach was making her wear the uniform even though she was in a car crash last month.

"Aren't you cold wearing that uniform Santi? and yes I'm making a fool of myself by trying to reach up when I can't bare the pain." Santana smiled nodding and hobbled closer and Rachel moved her chair back a little so she would have enough room to stand in front of it. Santana opened their locker and turned her head slowly so she doesn't strain her neck and asked which books she needed. Rachel tells her and Santana gets them and bends down carefully placing them on her lap.

"I can't wait until I'm out of this wheelchair and were better." Rachel tells her.

"I know right I hate going to cheerios practice and just standing next to Coach with crutches then having to sit down because I can't take standing any longer. I hate Anya for doing this to us but I think you got it worse babe." Rachel stared at her.

"Well I have some good news for both of us that I know your going to like." Santana stared at her.

"Please tell me that Anya got switched for partners in Glee club with Marisol and I get to be your partner now?" Santana pleaded.

"Aww you took the words right out of my mouth. Yes were now partners since Mr. Shuester and Mrs. Clark didn't think it would be the best idea if Anya was your partner after what happened last month and I-" Rachel gets cut off by a pair of lips brushing against hers.

Rachel froze realizing that Santana was kissing her and she closed her eyes melting into the kiss then pulls back slowly staring up into her black eyes.

"I'm sorry for kissing you but you were doing your cute rambling thing again." Santana said blushing. Rachel blushes aswell forgetting that she does that when she's nervous.

"Sorry, I do that when I'm really nervous." Santana grins loving all the little things Rachel did around her or just whenever.

"So us kissing isn't going to be awkward for you right?" Rachel cleared her throat nervously.

"It wouldn't be so awkward if we were actually dating Santana. I love you trust me I would give anything for us to be together but I think we should focus on our friendship before just jumping back into something so fast." Rachel tells her.

"Your right but I hope we do get back together at some point Rachel Berry because I feel like your it for me." Rachel just smiles.

"I need to get to class Santi. I'll see you later." She turns her chair around and makes her way down the hall hearing Santana's words running around in her mind wondering if they will get back together. Sure they kissed before the car crash and they kissed while they were in a coma together and now a few seconds ago but she just wasn't ready to rush back into something she wasn't sure was going to work.

Santana stood there sighing wishing they were back together but she was glad they were working on a friendship. She just wants to be important in Rachel Berry's life once again and she was going to find a way to be even if being friends is what's right.

**Find out what happens next.**


	40. Chapter 40 Part 1

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>At Glee Club Practice.<strong>

Santana sat on the lower chairs in the front since she still had crutches. She was sitting on the side where New Directions members were all sitting in the choir room while GoldStars were sitting on the other side of the room. Santana couldn't take off Rachel Berry who sat in her wheelchair on her side of the room talking softly to her teammate and one of her best friend Paysen. She looked in pain just sitting in that chair but there was nothing she could do. Rachel glanced over at her and smiled slightly before listening to Paysen talk to her about something.

"Alright New Directions members and GoldStars members. Since the rest of you have done your assignment songs except for Anya and Marisol and Rachel and Santana. Your both going to do your songs today." Mr. Shue tells them.

"Anya and Marisol agreed to go first so girls whenever your ready and Anya you can sit in the chair." She nods and they go to the middle of the room.

"Alright I decided that I was going to sing Anya's favorite song first and I'll try my best because it's not my kind of song to sing." Marisol said then the music starts and she starts singing.

_I never walked on water never saw  
>A reason to be going out that far<br>I never found a star that made a wish  
>But now the sky is listening to my hart<em>

_They can brake me, make me_  
><em>If they want they can chase me<em>  
><em>Love me, Hate me I dont care anymore<em>

Santana stared at her twin surprised that she could sing that high and still be in tune.

_Till you, I was nothing but lonely nights  
>There was nothing but sad goodbye's<br>For me to fall through  
>Come true my dreams are awakening<br>Somebody is making me  
>The only one in the room<br>What nobody could do,  
>Nobody till you...<em>

Rachel also looked at Marisol surprised then looked at Anya wondering why this was her favorite song.

_And the more you talk the less I fear  
>No matter what you say we are still in the same hemisphere<br>And there's comfort in just knowing that  
>Where ever I go a part of me is staying here with you<em>

_So take me shake me_  
><em>If you want you can chase me<em>  
><em>Love me for me and stay away from the door<em>

Everybody nodded their head to the beat as she sings the main part of song.

_Till you, I was nothing but lonely nights_  
><em>There was nothing but sad goodbye's<em>  
><em>For me to fall through<em>  
><em>Come true my dreams are awakening<em>  
><em> Somebody is making me<em>  
><em>The only one in the room<em>  
><em>What nobody could do,<em>  
><em>Nobody till you...<em>

_What kind of world would it be_  
><em>If you ever went away<em>  
><em>Oh and I, I can't go back to what<em>  
><em>I had cuz it will never be the same<em>

Marisol sang it with passion and Anya smiled nodding her head liking her partner singing her favortie song.

_Till you, I was nothing but lonely nights_  
><em>There was nothing but sad goodbye's<em>  
><em>For me to fall through<em>  
><em>Come true my dreams are awakening<em>  
><em> Somebody is making me<em>  
><em>The only one in the room<em>  
><em>What nobody could do,<em>  
><em>Nobody till you...x2<em>

They all clapped when she was done and now it was Anya's turn. She talks for a little then the music starts and she sings.

**_I like it, I want it_**  
><strong><em>The way you make my body move<em>**  
><strong><em>I think I'm addicted<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm high off everything you do<em>**

**_I'm going to call you, baby_**  
><strong><em>Don't you worry about a thing<em>**  
><strong><em>You're all I need<em>**

**_I've become a slave to my habit_**  
><strong><em>Fiending for your love<em>**  
><strong><em>Gotta have it now<em>**

Santana glanced over at Rachel as Anya sang and the words she was singing was how she felt about Rachel.

_**You're all I need, your love's a drug**_  
><em><strong>Can't get enough, your love's a drug<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can't sleep, can't get enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your love's a drug, your love's a drug<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your love's a<strong>_

_**I need it, that feeling**_  
><em><strong>Rushing through my veins again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whenever you're leaving<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel withdrawal all kicking in<strong>_

_**I going to tell you how I feel**_  
><em><strong>How I couldn't breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you're not with me<strong>_

_**I've become a slave to my habit**_  
><em><strong>Fiending for your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gotta have it now<strong>_

Rachel Berry felt eyes on her and glanced over to see Santana looking right at her with a loving smile and she sighs smiling back but not as bright as Santana's. She did want her back but it wasn't easy for her. She listened to the words and felt that way about Santana.

_**You're all I need, your love's a drug  
>Can't get enough, your love's a drug<br>And I can't sleep, can't get enough  
>Your love's a drug, your love's a drug<br>Your love's a drug**_

_**'Cause I miss you when you're gone**_  
><em><strong>So right, but still so wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I need to have you all the time<strong>_

Both girls kept their eyes on each other the whole time Anya sang Marisol's favorite song.

_**You're all I need, your love's a drug**_  
><em><strong>Can't get enough, your love's a drug<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can't sleep, can't get enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your love's a drug, your love's a drug<strong>_

_**You're all I need, your love's a drug**_  
><em><strong>Can't get enough, your love's a drug<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can't sleep, can't get enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your love's a drug, your love's a drug<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your love's a drug<strong>_

She finished the song and everybody but Santana and Rachel clapped for them. Mr. Shue and Mrs. Clark talked then said their names.

"Girls are you with us?" They snapped out their trance and looked at the teachers.

"Are you girls ready to sing each other's favorite song?" They both nodded and Rachel wheeled to the front while Santana sat down in the chair in the middle.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Nobody til You by Lindsay Lohan and Your Love Is A Drug by Leighton Meester.**


	41. Chapter 41 Part 2

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By CollegeStar21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>At Glee Club Practice.<strong>

"Are you girls ready to sing each other's favorite song?" They both nodded and Rachel wheeled to the front while Santana sat down in the chair in the middle.

"I'm going to be singing Santana's favorite song first so I hope you guys like it." Rachel said with a soft smile and looks at the band and they start the music.

_**Why is it so hard  
>It was so long ago<br>I don't know where to start or what to say to you  
>I've been all alone needing you by my side<strong>_

Santana stared at Rachel as she sang and swayed in her seat. Not only was this her favorite song but it sent a message to Rachel that she wants to be with her and she needed her to just realize that they needed to be together.

_**But its not too late **_  
><em><strong>Maybe we just needed time <strong>_  
><em><strong>Can we try to let it go? <strong>_  
><em><strong>If we don't than we'll never know <strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to break through but you know that its up to you <strong>_

Both groups stared at the look in Santana's eyes as Rachel sang her song. They knew this song was more then just Santana's favorite song.

_**We say that time is meant to heal **_  
><em><strong>But it still hurts inside <strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish that none of this was real <strong>_  
><em><strong>cause we're so far behind<strong> _

Rachel glanced over at Santana singing right to her seeing her smiling while nodding her head to the beat.

_**You've been all alone **_  
><em><strong>Needing me by your side <strong>_  
><em><strong>But its not too late <strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe we just needed time <strong>_  
><em><strong>Can we try to let it go <strong>_  
><em><strong>If we don't than we'll never know <strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to break through <strong>_  
><em><strong>But you know that its up to you<strong> _

Santana looked at the group and saw her sister grinning at her and she blushed slightly before looking back at the girl she was in love with.

_**And i know that our love can grow **_  
><em><strong>But this damn river needs to flow <strong>_  
><em><strong>I will try to break through but you know that its up to you<strong> _

**_Its time to make a stand _**  
><strong><em>Maybe it won't last <em>**  
><strong><em>But we should take this chance<em>**

Rachel listened to the words as she sang and it brought a smile to her face getting the message her ex girlfriend was sending to her.

_**Can we try to let it go **_  
><em><strong>If we don't than we'll never know <strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to break through <strong>_  
><em><strong>But you know that its up to you <strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that our love can grow <strong>_  
><em><strong>When this damn river needs to flow <strong>_  
><em><strong>I will try to break through <strong>_  
><em><strong>But you know that its up to you<strong> _

Both groups clap to the beat listening to Rachel finish up the song. Quinn and Brittany felt bad for talking crap about Rachel when she doesn't deserve it.

**_I'll try to break through but you that its up to you _**  
><strong><em>I'll try to break through but you that its up to you<em>**

**_I'll try to break through but you that its up to you  
>I'll try to break through but you that its up to you<em>**

She stops singing and everybody clapped for her. She smiles at them before glancing back at her partner.

"Well now I'm going to sing Rachel's favorite song. It's not really my type of music so bare with me." They all nodded and the soft music starts.

_If I Could_  
><em>I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes<em>  
><em>give you courage in a world of compromise<em>  
><em>yes I would<em>  
><em>If I could<em>

Everybody stared at her as she sang beautifully a song she normally would never sing.

_I would teach you all the things I've never learned_  
><em>and I'd help you cross the bridges that I've burned<em>  
><em>yes I would<em>  
><em>if I could<em>

Rachel closed her eyes just listening to Santana's voice as she sang her favorite song from her Idol.

_I would try to shield your innocence from time_  
><em>but the part of life I gave you isn't mine<em>  
><em>I've watched you grow<em>  
><em>so I could let you go<em>  
><em>if I could<em>

_I would help you make it through the hungry years  
>but I know that I can never cry your tears<br>but I would  
>if I could<em>

Santana looked at Rachel singing right to her just seeing how beautiful she looked even with her eyes closed.

_if I live in a time and place where you don't want to be_  
><em>you don't have to walk along this road with me<em>  
><em>my yesterday won't have to be your way...<em>

_if I knew  
>how I'd try to change the world I brought you to<br>and there isn't very much that I can do  
>but I would<br>if I could  
>if I could<br>I would try to shield your innocence from time  
>but that part of life I gave you isn't mine<br>I watched you grow so I could let you go  
>if, if I could<em>

She looked at the group finishing up the song, suddently feeling a soft hand slip into hers. She looked back at Rachel to see her eyes still closed but her hand was in hers.

_I would help you make it through those hungry years_  
><em>but I know that I can never cry your tears<em>  
><em>but I would<em>  
><em>if I could<em>  
><em>yes I would<em>  
><em>yes I would<em>  
><em>if I could<em>

She ended the song with everybody but Rachel and Anya clapping for them. Anya wasn't clapping because she was glancing at the hand that was now in Santana's.

Rachel wasn't clapping because she was holding Santana's hand and didn't want to let go. She missed her touch, she missed everything about the Latina.

"That was fantastic girls. Rachel you can open your eyes now." Mrs. Clark and Mr. Shue said at the same time. Rachel slowly opened her eyes seeing black eyes almost staring into her soul and sighs. She lets go of her hand and wheeled back to her spot while Santana slowly got up with crutches and hobbled her way back to her seat.

The girls kept glancing at each other while both Directors talked. They weren't really listening to the next assignment because their eyes were glued to each others.

"Ladies if your done staring into each other's soul, we can get back to the next assightment which we need to talk about." Mr. Shue said making Rachel and Santana look at him blushing a little.

"Sorry Mr. Shue." Both girls said at the same time before actually listening this time.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Break Through by Colbie Caillat and If I Could by Barbra Streisand.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>After Glee practice.<strong>

Santana Lopez stayed in her seat after everybody but Rachel Berry left to go home which Santana didn't even noticed because she was thinking. San just didn't feel like moving and was glad her twin sister was going to be around since Marisol was still at school due to a yearbook meeting. There wasn't cheer practice which she was greatful for because she got bored just sitting on the bleachers, watching her team practice when she couldn't do anything.

Santana was brought out of her thoughts by somebody clearing their throat and she felt a hand holding onto hers. San looked to see Rachel staring at her.

"Rachel Berry? your still here?" She just nods.

"Why?" Rachel just shook her head and closed her eyes feeling pain before pushing herself out of the chair whimpering in pain.

"Stop Rach before you damage yourself more. Sit back down and talk to me please." Santana pleaded.

Rachel ignored her and lefts herself up out of the chair and slowly sits on the the choir chair next to her then leans over and pressed her lips against Santana's.

Santana closed her eyes feeling Rachel's soft plump lips on hers and felt herself responding to the kiss and heard soft moaning from the girl that was kissing her. This was a dream come true for Santana. Both girls slowly pulled back back with their eyes still closed.

"So, what was that for?" Santana spoke up finally opening her eyes and saw that Rachel's eyes were already open.

"I wasn't being fair to you San. You believe in us and want us to be together." Santana stared at her.

"I want to be with you too and I guess you weren't the only one that was scared of us not working." Rachel tells her feeling bad.

"We both haven't been the same since I broke up with the first time and we got into that car crash Rach but I don't want us to be apart anymore." Santana tells her.

"I don't want us to be apart anymore either so what are we seriously going to do about this?" She said staring into her eyes.

"Well I want you to be mine again and I know you want to be so lets forget about the first date of getting back together and just be together. Trust different things for once and not make a big deal of us getting back together. Everybody can tell we want to be together so lets." Santana carefully placed her arms around Rachel's body and she hissed a little.

"Sorry baby, what do you say to us just getting back together and working on our relationship one step at a time?" Santana whispers.

"I say that I'm fine with that. I miss just being able to call you my girlfriend again. I really didn't want us doing the whole date thing because who knows how long I'm going to be in this chair for or how long your going to be on crutches. Us just being able to be ourselves again is fine with me." Santana looks at her and lifts her un sprained hand and caressed her cheeks.

"Will you be my girlfriend again Rachel Berry?" Santana asked hopefully. Rachel shook her head.

"Nope because you asked me to be your girlfriend the first time. So Santana Lopez will _you_ be my girlfriend again?" Santana grins nodding.

"Of course I'll be your badass girlfriend again." Rachel laughs and pressed her lips against hers and Santana deepens it.

Both girls didn't know that Marisol Lopez and Noah Puckerman were standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"It's about time right?" Marisol tells him and he nods agreeing. He stayed back to take Rachel home but he was at his locker to get his stuff.

"Yes it's about time those two got back together. I think they bring out the best in each other." He tells her softly.

"Let's leave them be some more since I know your her ride and I'm Santi's. Do you mind joining for yearbook club?" Marisol asked.

"Not at all, lets go." He tells her nicely and they walked off talking.

The on again couple pulled back after needing air and Rachel snuggled up to her on again girlfriend and sighs in content.

"Your lips felt so good against mine. I never want to go without kissing you again." Santana exclaimed. Rachel starts laughing.

"Oh my god that was cute. I agree with you." Santana laughs aswell and Rachel groans knowing she has to go back in her chair.

"Sanny I have to get back in my chair." Rachel said pouting and Santana didn't like that she had to be in a wheelchair but atleast she was able to move a little.

"I guess I have to let go of you right?" She nods to her girlfriend and Rachel sighs sadly feeling Santana's hands no longer on hers.

"Do you need help getting up baby?" Rach shook her head and slowly gets up and hissed in pain and whimpers now in tears and Santana doesn't care how much pain she's going to be. She helps her girlfriend to her chair and Rachel sits down in her chair trying to catch her breath.

"I don't think you should do that anymore Rae unless your going to therapy or your dads are there to help you." Rachel looks at her sadly.

"Anya is my worst nightmare. We shouldn't be dealing with pain like this but because of her we are." Rachel says before rolling around the room a little to get use to being in the chair again.

"Trust me baby. I feel the same way you do but were going to be okay." Rachel wanted to believe that.

"I really hope so Santi, I seriously hope that I'll be able to walk normally again and the same goes with you." Santana keeps standing and gets her crutches along with her backpack and they leave the room.

"Were a team Rach and were going to walk again just have faith." They keep talking then they kiss each other good bye before going home but promised to call each other.

**Find out what happens next.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>At Rachel's Therapy Session.<strong>

Rachel Berry was glad that her and Santana were back together. She told her daddy about her and San and he was happy for her. They like Santana alot along with her family. Rachel got dropped off by Noah and had to go right into her Daddy's car where she had to go to her therapy session.

She wheeled into her new physical therapist, Avery Besio's room to start her second session of therapy for her back and side. The doctor told her that even if her wrist is in a cast. they want to start her on getting her back to normal. Her daddy Hiram was with her since Leroy had to work.

"Hey Rachel are you ready for another day of getting you back to normal and out of that chair?" Rachel nods eagerly.

"Alright I'm going to help you out of the chair and were going to start working on having you stand up straight." Rachel frowns hating that. She always ends up crying and screaming in pain.

"Do we have to Daddy?" Rachel whimpers not wanting to get up from her chair. Hiram Berry looked at his daughter and nods.

"Yes sweetheart, I know you hate doing this but me and your father want you to get better. I know you do too so were going to power throught it." Rachel sighs.

Avery smiles slightly at Rachel telling that it's going to be okay and slowly helped her out of her chair. Rachel closed her eyes feeling her back stiffen up and held her breath as she finally got out of her chair.

"Alright Rach I'm going to rub your side gently to take the stiffness a way." Rachel just listens and gasped feeling Avery rubbing her side and she felt tears forming in her eyes just feeling the pain.

"Well it looks like your ribs are still very sore so I'm not going to put too much pressure on them." Rachel was very greatful for that.

Avery keeps rubbing her side to take the stiffness away then stops when Rachel can't handle it anymore. She takes a 5 minute break but she's not allowed to be in her chair.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Rachel so badly wanted to go home but that wasn't in the cards for the next two hours.

Before she could answer, her cell phone rings and Her dad hands it to her and she saw that Santana was calling her.

"Daddy can you answer it and tell Sanny that I'll call her later." He says okay and answers it for her and starts talking to Santana.

"Come on Rachel were going to work on getting your back straight." Avery said walking over to her and helps bend down slowly counting then slowly helps her push her back up.

Rachel held in her scream as she stays up for a little bit with Avery holding onto her then sighs in relief when she's allowed to bend down again.

"Alright lets lift back up again." Rachel hated this so much and slowly pushes her back up all the way so it's straight and holds it there listening to Avery talk.

Hiram stared at his daughter as she works out her back and he was impressed with how long she was holding it there. Rachel was trooper when it comes to getting through struggles. His baby girl was a fighter and he was proud of her.

Two hours were over and Rachel was free to get back in her chair. They help her and Rachel softly thanks her before her daddy wheels her out since she was in pain to do it herself. They leave and go home. Rachel was in so much pain that night and didn't bother to call Santana back and fell asleep after her homework and dinner.

**At McKinley The Next Day.**

Santana's eyes lit up seeing her girlfriend Rachel wheel into their homeroom class but her smile fades when she saw taht she looked upset and tired. She so badly wanted to walk over to her and ask her what's wrong but she could hardly walk with her stupid crutches.

She walked her girlfriend wheel over to the second large freespace next to her fellow Glee club member Artie Abrams and they both talked to each other quietly.

"Was her therapy session that bad? I mean she never even called me last light and I hope were not breaking up again." Santana thought watching her girlfriend.

Rachel looked over at her and smiled slightly blowing her a kiss and mouthed I love you and Santana mouthed it back but also mouthed are you okay and she shook her head.

After class Rachel wheeled besided her girlfriend and they started talking while going to their next class.

"How come you didn't call me last night Rach?" Santana asked trying get past a group of students.

"I was in so much pain that I fell asleep after dinner. I'm sorry babe." Santana looks at her understanding.

"I'm sorry you had a hard session but it's one step closer to you walking normally again." Rachel nods knowing it's true but it still hurts.

Just then Anya Cunningham hobbled up to them using her crutches and cleared her throat.

"Can I talk to you two?" Both girls stared at her wondering what she wanted to say to them. Rachel hasn't spoken to her since they broke up.

"What makes you think we have anything to say to you?" Santana said angrily wanting her to leave.

"I just want to talk to you about everything." Anya started to say but she doesn't get to finish due to Rachel grabbing ahold of Santana's hand.

"Since when do you two hold hands?" Anya said raising an eyebrow at them. Santana smirks.

"Since we got back together yesterday." Santana tells her and Anya looks at Rachel to see her smiling lovingly.

"So your just going to get back together with her after she just broke up with you because she was scared?" She said angerly.

"Oh she might have broke up with me because of being scared but she never cheated on me with Miles Gates, verbally abused me, made me feel worthless and used me like you did and I'll go back to her always because she's who I want to be with." Rachel yelled.

"I'm sorry Rachel. People make mistakes and I regret it." Santana scuffed rolling her eyes.

"Yeah your right Anya, people make mistakes alright and trust me I've made mine but having you thinking your better then me will get your ass nowhere." She glared at her.

"Your just going to get scared again and leave her." Santana shook her head.

"Not going to happen Cunningham. I'm here to stay with my baby and you can go back to your boyfriend or has he dumped your ass yet?" Anya frowns.

"As a matter of fact he did break up me after I told him the truth." Rachel just looked at her.

"Karma's a bitch huh then? lets go baby before were late for class." Rachel says before wheeling around her ex girlfriend and waits for Santana to join her.

"Your days with_ my_ girlfriend are over Anya. Better get use to her being around me while your at this school." Anya frowns watching them leave.

"This isn't over Lopez." She mutters. Santana heard her and turns around.

"_Yes_ it is Cunningham." Santana yelled making Rachel laugh next to her before going on with their day.

**Find out what happens next.**


	44. Chapter 44 Sneak Peak

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch.<strong>

Santana was sitting in her chair in the lunch room next to her on again girlfriend Rachel Berry and picked up one of her strawberry and cleared her throat.

"Want it baby?" Rachel turned to her girlfriend and was surprised to see that Santana was offering her a strawberry but she couldn't have those since she gets a strong allergic reaction to Strawberries and nuts and some times of flowers. She moved back slightly.

"Oh San that's very sweet of you to offer me one of your favorite fruits but I'm highly allergic to Strawberries_." _Santana frowns pulling it away from her lips.

"Oh my god I can't believe you never told me that you couldn't eat strawberries. I could have killed you babe." Santana spoke with concern, putting the strawberry down.

Rachel placed her hand on her arm trying to calm her girlfriend down. "Santi calm down, I'm sorry for not telling you but now you know." San wiped her mouth before kissing her girlfriend's lips.

The group stared at the on again couple and smiled happy for them. Anya Cunningham frowned staring at the two. That should be her and not Santana Lopez but here she was sulking like a baby. It was her fault anyways for losing Rachel to Santana.

"So are you two happy now that your back together?" Hakeem asked the two.

"Yes were more then happy, right Rae?" Rachel nods leaning over again and kissed her girlfriend's nose.

Santana giggles closing her eyes. She never felt so giddy in her life but Rachel Berry changed her life for the better.

"So Rachel how long are you in the wheelchair for?" Finn Hudson asked.

"Honestly I don't really know. I hate this chair but I need it until this pain goes away and I might be stuck in it forever." San grabs her hand sighing.

"Don't get upset about it baby. Your going to dance and walk normally once again." Rachel says okay but inside she knew it was going to take time.

**Sneak Peak.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch.<strong>

Santana was sitting in her chair in the lunch room next to her on again girlfriend Rachel Berry and picked up one of her strawberry and cleared her throat.

"Want it baby?" Rachel turned to her girlfriend and was surprised to see that Santana was offering her a strawberry but she couldn't have those since she gets a strong allergic reaction to Strawberries and nuts and some times of flowers. She moved back slightly.

"Oh San that's very sweet of you to offer me one of your favorite fruits but I'm highly allergic to Strawberries_." _Santana frowns pulling it away from her lips.

"Oh my god I can't believe you never told me that you couldn't eat strawberries. I could have killed you babe." Santana spoke with concern, putting the strawberry down.

Rachel placed her hand on her arm trying to calm her girlfriend down. "Santi calm down, I'm sorry for not telling you but now you know." San wiped her mouth before kissing her girlfriend's lips.

The group stared at the on again couple and smiled happy for them. Anya Cunningham frowned staring at the two. That should be her and not Santana Lopez but here she was sulking like a baby. It was her fault anyways for losing Rachel to Santana.

"So are you two happy now that your back together?" Hakeem asked the two.

"Yes were more then happy, right Rae?" Rachel nods leaning over again and kissed her girlfriend's nose.

Santana giggles closing her eyes. She never felt so giddy in her life but Rachel Berry changed her life for the better.

"So Rachel how long are you in the wheelchair for?" Finn Hudson asked.

"Honestly I don't really know. I hate this chair but I need it until this pain goes away and I might be stuck in it forever." San grabs her hand sighing.

"Don't get upset about it baby. Your going to dance and walk normally once again." Rachel says okay but inside she knew it was going to take time.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Santana said seeing how upset her girlfriend was

**At GoldStars practice.**

Rachel sat in her wheelchair fighting her tears. She was so depressed watching her show choir dancing to steps for Sectionals. It sucked knowing that she wouldn't be doing those steps. Atleast she wasn't the only one sitting out since Anya was also not able to be a part the dancing.

Anya glanced over at her ex girlfriend and sighs sadly. She caused this for both of them and Santana Lopez but she didn't really care about that girl. She hated that Rachel got back together with that girl but Anya couldn't do anything about it now that they were back together and herself was boyfriendless and girlfriendless.

"Rachel and Anya your doing a duet together for Sectionals." Mrs. Clark tells them. The whole group stared at Mrs. Clark like she was crazy.

The ex couple stared at each other for a few minutes then Rachel spoke the words that would be hard for her but she wasn't to sing a song with the girl that almost killed her and Anya and herself weren't on the best terms anyways.

"Give my duet with Anya to somebody else." Anya's eyes widen hearing that Rachel didn't want to sing with her. This was going to be a long year.

"Are you sure Rachel?" Mrs. Clark asked unsure.

"Yes I'm sure Mrs. Clark, give it to one of the new members of the GoldStars." She spoke calmly.

Rachel looked over at Anya to see her wiping away her tears. She quickly looked away not caring that she hurt her feelings, she hurt her alot worse.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	46. Chapter 46 Part 1

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

Well Sectionals was good but we tied with the Warblers and now we're going to Regionals. My girlfriend's show choir, Goldstars won their Sectional's against the Wondertones the day before ours. I wasn't part of Sectionals since I just got off my crutches and my doctor wanted me to take it easy. I have my neck brace off too.

Rachel wasn't part of her Sectionals due to the pain in her back and legs. she was still doing physical therapy for her back and her legs to make them stronger. She's taking it one step up at a time. The car really did some damage. As for our relationship? we are really good, our relationship wasn't like how it was now. We actually talk more and if we do fight? we take deep breaths and talk to each other.

I never want to be without her and I know she feels the same way about me. I'm at my locker, well mine and Rachel's locker looking over my notes, holding myself up with the crutches. Pretty soon I won't have to use these. I'm still wearing my cheerios uniform. My leg is healing really good. I just have a brace for my leg. No longer a cast which made my leg look crappy after I took it off.

"Santana can we talk to you?" I turned my head to see Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and Brittany Pierce standing there. I looked at them wondering what they wanted.

"What do you three want?" Mercedes looked at me taking a deep breath.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for talking shit about Rachel and talking bad about Amaira. It was wrong and I will forever regret it. I wasn't being a good god mother to her and we're not just teammates, we're best friend. I've seen how you are with Rachel and we were so blind to see how that what you two had was something real."

I just stared at her. Of coruse what I have with Rachel is real to me.

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She tells me before leaving. Brittany speaks next.

"I spoke to Lord Tubbington about how mean I was at the hospital and he's very angry with me. I'm grounded from picking him up for a month. I shouldn't have said those things about your girlfriend. I guess I was jealous that you moved on from me. You told me that sex wasn't dating. I got upset when I realized that you didn't want to be dating me." I was about to say something when Brittany speaks some more.

"Santana I know you didn't mean to hurt me but you did and I forgive you for that. We've been best friends since pre school. I don't want to lose your friendship over my mistake. I'll say sorry to Rachel if it makes you talk to me again. Please don't hate me forever." I looked at her.

"I didn't want our friendship to end either Brittany but you were really mean to her that day in the hospital, She cried all night. I get very protective when it comes to my daughter and my girlfriend. I do want you to say sorry to Rachel. She didn't deserve the things you said about her." Brittany nods sadly.

"Santana can I speak to you now?" I looked at Quinn surprised that she didn't speak before Brittany.

"Say what you got to say." She takes a deep breath.

"I haven't been a very good friend to you or a good god mother to Amaira. It's just when I saw you interested in a memeber of a different show choir, I was dead set on pulling you away from her. But then I noticed that she was great with you daughter, I realized that somebody outside of our group of friends was stepping in and that pissed me off. You've never trusted anybody else with her until Rachel came along." What was her point to this.

"I felt like I was losing our friendship. We've been through alot. I'm sorry for trying to break you and Rachel. You need friends that will have your back no matter what. So hopefully you can forgive me when your ready. Come on Britt." They walk off with their arms linked.

I stared at them and I had to think about it. I didn't want my friendship with any of the girls to be over. They were my girls but still they hurt me.

"What should I do?" I muttered to myself.

"Give them a chance to start over with you. I know I haven't been that supportive either when it comes to your relationship with Rachel but please don't forget that they were your best friends before Rachel came into your life." I turn my head to see Kurt standing there.

"I know that Kurt but what Brittany said was really hurtful. Rachel hasn't done anything to mess with New Directions. You all just thought she would was a spy. She's so down to earth, amazing with Amaira and I've never been this happy with anybody I've been with." Kurt smiles at me.

"Then you don't have to worry about us trying to break you two up anymore. Just give us a chance San. We miss you." He smiles lightly before walking off.

**In The Choir Room**.

Santana was walking down the hallway when she heard the band playing in the choir room. She looked in to see Quinn and Roberto swaying to the music while staring into each others eyes. She listens to Roberto sing to Quinn as he placed his hand on her hip. As they sang, Santana noticed the way Quinn looked into his eyes as she sings and Santana couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Roberto stared longingly into Quinn's eyes as they sing.

Was Quinn cheating on Finn? She's been with Finn since forever. Now here she was sharing a moment with her duet partner.

Santana spotted Faria walking towards her. Faria stopped in front of her.

"Hey have you seen Roberto anywhere?" She sighs and said no. Faria said okay and walks off.

Santana turned back to see that the two were done and they looked like they were about to kiss.

"Hey Roberto your girlfriend's looking for you." He quickly pulls back and said okay. He grabs his bag saying good bye to Quinn.

Quinn stares at her. "Why did you do that?" Santana scuffed.

"I just saved you from getting your ass beat by Faria. You don't mess with an hispanic girl's man. She'll cut you." Quinn frowns.

"I guess you have to tell me something huh?" She sighs akwardly.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	47. Chapter 47 Part 2

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana and Quinn<strong>.

Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn. What she saw between Quinn and Roberto wasn't just two duet partners singing together. No these two had a look in their eyes that was deeper. What was Quinn doing behind her boyfriend's back? was she seeing Roberto Alvin on the side? were they just caught up in the moment? who knows but she was going to find out.

"So what's going on with you and Roberto?" Quinn turned around grabbing her backpack and starts to walk past her but Santana pushes her back.

"I know your not seriously trying to get past me, Fabray I saved your ass from getting beat. I could have let Faria know where her boyfriend was a few minutes ago but like a good friend, I lied and told her I had no clue." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You didn't have to do that Santana. I could have handled myself. Faria doesn't scare me. Roberto could have stood up for me too." Santana gave her a look.

"So what I'm hearing from you, is that you and Roberto are more then just _Duet partners_?" Quinn shrugged.

"I'm not saying that Santana. Your the one that said it." She starts to leave again but once again Santana held her back.

"You better be lucky that I saved you Quinn. Now answer the damn question. Are you cheating on Finn with Roberto?" Quinn looks away.

Santana knew the truth. Quinn and Roberto were both seeing each other on the side.

"Do you know how angry Faria is going to be when she finds out her boyfriend is fucking around with you?" Quinn sighs sitting back down.

"We aren't fucking each other. I'm a vigin Santana." She believed that because Finn doesn't seem like he knew what to do when it comes to sex.

"Trust me I know you ain't getting some. Are you planning on getting some with your side man?" She blushed.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Santana smirked.

"I know the answer. Just make your safe." Quinn just stayed quiet.

"How long has this been going on for between you two?"

Quinn had to think about it for a few seconds then looked at her.

"Since we went on tour with them. We shared a moment at some point that felt right."

Santana stared at her shocked.

"Damn Q you are seriously messing around with a fine looking man, I give you props but you know you can't keep doing that. You are messing with a girl who will seriously end up in jail for killing you. You better end it before you end up in the hospital."

She frowns just the thought of ending it with Roberto.

"But what if I don't want to end it? Roberto makes me smile. He makes me forget about being prom queen. He's a sexy guy that makes feel giddy inside. He's a amazing kisser, that body is something else. His voice is sexy when he talks and sings."

She said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh my god are you falling in love with him?" Santana asked. Quinn quickly shook her head and got up trying to get past her.

"No Q, you are going to talk to me about this. Are you falling in love with Roberto Alvin?" She just wanted to ignore that question and focus on her own relationship with Finn.

"Santana stop trying to mess up my relationship with Finn. It's none of your business when it comes to me and Roberto. Can I go now please?" She sighs.

"Fine go ahead but watch your back. Don't expect me to cover you anymore. " Quinn looked at her.

"I didn't ask you to cover for me the first time Santana. I can handle things just fine. Just leave me alone about it." Santana laughed sarcastically.

"You really want to get yourself killed? Fine don't say I didn't warn you. Go ahead and keep on seeing him." She just sighs walking out of the room.

Santana sighs shaking her head. She wasn't planning on telling Faria the truth but she had to speak to Rachel about this. She wasn't keeping this from her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Rachel was at her's and Santana's locker when Artie wheeled up to her.<p>

"Hi." Rachel looked at him. She hasn't really spoken to any of the other members of New Directions. She knows that Artie Abrams was the only guy in a wheelchair at McKinley.

"Hi Artie what can I do for you?" He smiles at her.

"I just wanted to say that it get's better when it comes to being in a wheelchair. I was in a car crash myself, that's how I ended up in this chair." She looked at him.

"Thanks Artie but I don't plan on staying in this chair forever. I'm sorry what happened to you but I'm only in this chair because of my back." He nods.

"I understand but until you get better, I think we should hang out and we can still hang out when you get better. I'll show you what it's like to live the life of a handicap person." Rachel put her book on her lap then wheeled back closing her locker. She stared at him.

"I would like that. It's hard wheeling class to class. It's tiring. Don't you ever feel tired?" He nods.

"Yeah sometimes but I've gotten use to it." Rachel smiles at him.

"So what class do you have next?" Rachel looked and told him AP Chem.

"Really? Me too we can go to class together." Artie smiles at her.

"You want to know if Allia is seeing anybody right?" He stared at her surprised.

"How did you know?" She gives him a look.

"Because I see the way you look at her, she does think your cute and no she doesn't care that your in wheelchair." Artie smiled.

"So tell me more about her as we wheel to class." They talk to each other as they get to class.

**At The Lima Bean.**

Rachel stared at her girlfriend confused. Santana hasn't said a word since they made it to the Lima Bean. She's been staring at her drink for awhile now.

"You know I think I should cut my hair and dye it blue." Santana didn't say anything.

"Or maybe I should shave it half off and become a punk rock chick who only wears black." San snapped out of it.

"What the hell?" Rachel giggled.

"It's about time you stop spacing out. What's going on?" She just sighs.

"Your not planning on doing any of that stuff are you?" Rachel shook her head.

"I love my hair and I wouldn't dare just wear black." San leans over pecking her lips.

Rachel grins against her lips. They slowly pull back smiling lovingly at each other.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Santana starts to lean in for another kiss but Rach stops her.

"San what's going on?" She sighs.

"How long have Faria and Roberto been together?" Rachel tells her since middle school.

"Roberto is cheating on her with Quinn." Rach stared at her.

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"But what about Finn and Faria? I thought they loved each other?" Santana didnt know what to say.

"How long has this been going on?" She tells her.

"Do you how angry my best friend is going to be? She's going to kill Quinn."

"I promised I wouldn't say anything babe. I think they should tell then when they are ready, I know it's hard to keep something from your friends but it's for the best."

Rachel sighs agreeing with her.

"Fine I won't tell but it's still wrong. I would be heart broken if I got cheated on."

"It's a good thing I'll cheat on you." She smile lightly and kisses her again.

Somebody clears their throat. The couple pulls back to see Roberto and Faria standing there holding hands.

"Can we join you?" They reluctantly said sure and the couple sat down.

Rachel kept giving Roberto knowing looks and he glared at Santana from time to time as they all talk.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>On Monday<strong>.

Rachel couldn't promise Santana that she wasn't going to tell her best friend that Roberto was cheating. She's been best friends longer with Faria then she has with Roberto, Faria had a right to know and she knows for a fact that Roberto or Quinn wasn't going to tell her or Finn.

Rachel saw Faria and Roberto kiss each other goodbye before he walks off. She wheeled up to her best friend and cleared her throat.

"You and Roberto seem okay now these days. You two were fighting alot during our Holiday concert tour." Faria smiles brightly.

"Yeah we're good. I can totally see myself and Roberto getting married after high school. He's perfect for me." Rachel frowns.

"He's an asshole." Faria stared at her surprised.

"What the hell Rae?" Rachel had to tell her before somebody else did.

"He's cheating on you with one of the members from the New Directions." Faria scuffed not bglieving her.

"Come on Rae. I know you didn't like Roberto at first when he joined GoldStars but you don't have to make up lies just because you still have ill feelings towards my boyfriend. He loves me and would_ never_ cheat on me." Rachel shook her head.

"Well guess what Faria, he did cheat on you and no it wasn't with sex but it was kissing. He's a two timer and he might have loved you at the beginning but that shipped has sealed. He's hurting you and you don't seem to care." Faria slapped her face.

"Your just jealous of my man because you want him well guess what? you can't have him. Stop with the Lies Berry. Roberto isn't a cheater and your going to regret that. Just stay away from me." She yelled at her.

Rachel held her face fighting her tears. She just nodded and wheeled off. Faira stood there watching her leave.

* * *

><p>Faria heard singing coming from the Auditorium and walked in quietly to see Roberto on the stage singing but he wasn't alone. She a girl in a cheerios uniform and stood there listening to them.<p>

_Oehh oyy,_  
><em>Yeahh yeahh<em>

_Baby I know when we started out there were things you didn't know, but babygirl we got a lotta things we_  
><em>Need to discuss I know I'm asking for allot, but just trust. you say that things getting old sneakin'<em>  
><em>Round creepin' and love on the low but babygirl I can't wait till' it's officially us, I can't wait to<em>  
><em>Let them know about us.<em>

Quinn starts singing to him with a tear falling down her face as Roberto holds her pressing his lips against her forehead. Faria felt the wind knocked out of her. All this time Rachel was telling her the truth. She didn't believe it until now. Her boyfriend was cheating on her with Quinn Fabray.

_**First I thought that I could take you boy but I don't know, you told me you were gonna leave her for me long ago.**_

_Eventually I will but I just gotta take it slow don't wanna break her heart although, I gotta let her go  
>So baby ..<em>

So babyyyyyyyy

She felt angry tears stinging her eyes. She gave herself to him and this how he treats her. He finds himself some _gringa. _She was alot hotter then Quinn Fabray. Nobody takes her man from her. Oh she was ready to fight the bitch that thinks she can steal her man.

_So please don't say you wanna give up (please don't say).  
>How do I tell her that I'm fallen in love (oeehhh oohh).<br>And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
>When we no longer have to lie about us (no longer have to lie).<br>When I'm with her all I want is your touch (oeehhh oohh),  
>And when you call me I don't wanna hang up (baby you don't),<br>And I know I said it often but I can't wait  
>Till' we no longer have to lie about us.<br>_

Faria could feel her blood boil just watching these two embrace each other.

Baby won't you wait just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit longer, longer (oehh yeahh)  
>Just a little bit just a little bit just a little bit longer longer (won't you wait) just a little bit<br>Just a little bit just a little bit longer longer just a little bit just a little bit just a little bit  
>Longer longer<p>

Roberto turned his head and his eyes widen seeing his girlfriend for the first time. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

_Baby so please don't say you wanna give up,  
>How do I tell her that I'm falling in love (how do I tell my baby).<br>And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
>When we no longer have to lie about us (no longer have to lie about us).<br>When I'm with her, all I want is your touch  
>And when you call me I don't wanna hang up (oeehh oohh oo).<br>And I know I said it often but I can't wait till' we no longer have to lie about us._

Quinn was giving him strange looks as to why he wasn't singing to her.

So please don't say you wanna give up ,  
>How do I tell her that I'm fallen in love (how do I tell my baby).<br>And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
>When we no longer have to lie about us (whoa ooooo).<br>When I'm with her all I want is your touch,  
>And when you call me I don't wanna hang up.<br>And I know I say it often but I can't wait till' we no longer have to lie about us.

Quinn stared at her too and pulled away from him a little before looking back at him as they sing together.

**Baby won't you wait just a little bit, just a little bit, (baby) just a little bit longer (baby), longer  
>Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, (<em>baby I'mma wait for you<em>) longer, longer  
>(won't you wait) just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, longer, longer (if you wait)<br>Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, longer.**

_Just a little bit_  
><em>Just a little bit<em>  
><em>Just a little bit<em>  
><em>Just a little bit<em>  
><em>Just a little bit<em>  
><em>Just a little bit<em>

They stopped singing and pulled away.

"Faria what are you doing here?" She just shook her head before walking out of the room. No she wasn't going to do it here. She need other people around for this.

Roberto and Quinn stared at each other knowing this won't be good.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn whispers to him. He wasn't sure but they will be together soon.

* * *

><p>When Glee club practice came around. Quinn and Roberto didn't bother looking at each other. Faria walked with Zanya, Talia and Allia wearing hot looking outfits. They stand in the middle of the room. The rest of the members of each groups walks in or wheels in.<p>

Mr. Schue and Mrs. Clark walked in along with the rest of the members from GoldStars and New Directions.

"Alright guys Faria asked if she could sing something." Roberto stared at his girlfriend wondering what she's doing. The band starts.

The girls starts dancing behind her and she joins them.

_**You claimed you love me (no you didn't)  
>You said you'd care for me (no you didn't)<br>You said you'd do for me (no you didn't)  
>You said you'd stay with me (no you didn't)<br>But did you love me (no you didn't)  
>And did you hold me (no you didn't)<br>Try to console me (no you didn't)  
>Meet any of my needs (no you didn't)<br>But still I stuck by you (yes I did)  
>Even when you took me through (yes I did)<br>Always respected you (yes I did)  
>Called you my baby boo (yes I did)<br>Did I protect you (yes I did)  
>When they were after you (yes I did)<br>Gave my all to you (yes I did)  
>Turned my back on those for you (yes I did)<strong>_

Faria sings looking right at her soon to be ex boyfriend. Roberto stared at her shaking his head.

**Baby (yes I really did)**  
><strong>I thought that we could be (yes I really did)<strong>  
><strong>But you made a fool of me (yes you really did)<strong>  
><strong>And I cannot believe (can't believe I did)<strong>  
><strong>I thought you were mine (yes I really did)<strong>  
><strong>But you made a fool of me (yes you really did)<strong>  
><strong>And I cannot believe (can't believe I did)<strong>  
><strong>Thought were you mine<strong>  
><strong><em>[repeat]<em>**

Quinn sat next to Finn feeling uncomfortable as Faria sings to Roberto. Finn saw how uncomfortable his girlfriend was and put his arm around her shoulder. Faria noticed the look Roberto was giving Finn. She gets on the row and gets into his face singing.

_**You proved your love for me (no you didn't)**_  
><em><strong>Took care of all my needs (no you didn't)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You fulfilled my every dream (no you didn't)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gave me your everything (no you didn't)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kept the promises made (no you didn't)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even said you'd stay (no you didn't)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gave my heart to you (yes I did)<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I thought love was true (yes I did)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Always felt that we (yes I did)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would love endlessly (yes I did)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gave you the best of me (yes I did)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gave you all of me (yes I did)<strong>_  
><em><strong>With all the hopes that you (yes I did)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would give a love so true (yes I did)<strong>_

Everybody was getting the hint that something happened.

**Baby (yes I really did)  
>I thought that we could be (yes I really did)<br>But you made a fool of me (yes you really did)  
>And I cannot believe (can't believe I did)<br>I thought you were mine (yes I really did)  
>But you made a fool of me (yes you really did)<br>And I cannot believe (can't believe I did)  
>Thought were you mine<strong>

She bends down twerking a little in front of him earning some cheers. She spins around facing him.

_**It's not like you cared 'bout me**_  
><em><strong>Seems like I didn't mean a thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Should have been convinced to leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I told you I'm here for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I should've left you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then you started playin' me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Didn't know that I would leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>You pushed me so far,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Made me give up on you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't want you<strong>_

She finishes the song getting into Quinn's face.

**Baby (yes I really did)**  
><strong>I thought that we could be (yes I really did)<strong>  
><strong>But you made a fool of me (yes you really did)<strong>  
><strong>And I cannot believe (can't believe I did)<strong>  
><strong>I thought you were mine (yes I really did)<strong>  
><strong>But you made a fool of me (yes you really did)<strong>  
><strong>And I cannot believe (can't believe I did)<strong>  
><strong>Thought were you mine<strong>

When she finished, she starts breathing hard then punched Quinn in face then starts pulling her out of the chair. Roberto and Finn got up trying to stop them from killing each other. Santana and Talia pushed the guys out of the way yelling at them to move. They both struggled to get Faria off Quinn but they finally got her off.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Mrs. Clark yelled. Faria screams for them to let her go. They told her to calm down first.

"Faria I'm sorry for hurting you." Roberto said walking over to her. She screams for him to stay away from her.

"Please I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. It just happened." She pushed Santana and Taila off her. She looked right at him hard and slammed him hard in the face.

"Opps my bad. It just happened. You make me sick. That little bitch can have you because I'm fucking done. You hear that Quinn Fabray? you can keep this two timing asshole. You both are on my list. Fuck you both. I'm out of here." She yelled before leaving the room.

Bailey helped her sister up and brought her to the nurse with Tina. Rachel stared at Santana who shook her head leaving the room to check on Quinn.

**Find Out what happens next and the songs were Lie About Us by Avant and Nicole Scherzinger and I Thought by Brandy.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

**I'm adding Rachel an older sibling. Gianna Berry, She will be her older sister who lives in New York with her daughter Aubree. **

* * *

><p><strong>At Rachel's House.<strong>

Rachel was staying in her new downstairs bedroom until she's back to walking again. She was doing her homework when there was a knock on her door.

"Hey Sweetie your sister Gianna is coming next week with little Aubree she called when you were at school." Rachel smiles just thinking about her older sister. Gianna Berry was one of Rachel's true best friend and her 23 year old adopted older sister. She was adopted into the Berry family way before Rachel came into her fathers lives.

She just hasnt been around. Rachel missed her niece so much.

"Oh okay thanks for telling me Dad. I really need to get back to my homework."Leroy Berry smiles at her.

"Also Kara is on the phone." He hands her the house phone before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Kara Delgado was Rachel's first ever girlfriend and ex. They were together when they were both in 7th grade then she broke up with Rachel in 9th grade for a girl name Jane who was a Junior at Normandy at the time.

Of course she was heart broken and they haven't really spoken to each other since. Now they were Juniors in high school and Kara was just now trying to contact her?

She stared at her closed bedroom door then did the only thing she wanted to do. She hung up the phone.

"Yeah like I really want to talk to my old girlfriend." She mutters then goes back to her school work. Her cell phone rings. She looked at it to see Hakeem calling her. She missed hanging out with him. Her dads even let him stay in her room knowing they wouldn't do anything.

"Hey Keemy what's up?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I was hoping we can have our Monday Dancing with the stars night like we use to do? are you up for it?" He asked from the other line.

"Of course I'm up for it but don't you have plans with Talia?"

"No she's too busy having a girls night with Misty and Zanya at Faria's house I think but I'm not sure." Rachel frowns. That use to be her thing with the girls.

"You know what I don't feel like seeing anybody tonight, I'll just see you tomorrow at school." She hangs up before he could say anything. It wasn't her fault that Roberto cheated on Faria with Quinn. She thought she was doing the right thing by telling her best friend the truth but of course Faria told her to stay away from her.

There was a knock on her door. She yells for the person to come in. The door opens and she looked up to see Faria standing there with her overnight bag and school bag with a bandaged hand and blood shot eyes.

"I thought you were at Talia's house? I thought you wanted me to stay away from you?" Rachel said sadly. Faria closed the door behind her and put her bags down.

"I didn't want to be comforted by some Sophomore. I wanted my true best friend." She said in a teary voice.

"Rach I'm so sorry for not believing you. He really broke my heart and his bitch made me go bat shit crazy on her ass." Rachel tried not to laugh at the comment because that was Santana's friend after all.

"Come sit on my lap." Faria walked over to her and carefully placed herself on her lap.

"Let it go sweetie." She just broke down and cried. Rachel just rubbed her back and kissed her forehead as she cried.

"H-h-how cou-could he do-do this to-to me?" Faria sobs.

"I don't know pooh bear. I really don't know how he can give up the best girl in the world. You two were meant for each other and he screwed it up." She nods sniffling.

"I'm done with GoldStars if he's still in it." Rachel pulled head up shaking her head.

"Pooh bear don't quit because he's an asshole. You were my best friend and GoldStars member way before he joined." She sniffles.

"But-" Rachel ran her fingers through Faria's newly blonde hair. She looked really pretty as a blonde. Sure her natural light brown hair was good too but she liked this color.

"No you listen to me Faria Brooklyn Ramírez. You will not let him win in this breakup. He's better off with Quinn because you deserve somebody that's going to treat you right. Don't let him ruin your singing career. Your voice is out of this world and it needs to be shown more." She nods.

"I'm really sorry for not listening to you." Rachel just pushed her head back on her shoulder.

"Trust me I know you wanted to believe that he would never do you wrong but you'll never understand guys." She laughs a little. The house phone rings again.

"God it's probably Kara again." Faria hasn't heard that name in so long.

"Kara as in your ex girl Kara Delgado?" She nods.

"What is that no good puta calling you for?" She asked angrily making her accent come out stronger.

Rachel just shrugs. How was she supposed to know if she doesn't answer the phone.

"Next time I should answer it before my dads come in here asking why I haven't answered the phone." Faria looks into her best friends eyes.

"Do you forgive me for snapping at you?" Rachel stared at her thinking for a little bit.

"I don't know I mean you did snap at your true best friend. Maybe you can make it up to me by making your famous vegan pancakes in the morning."

"I can totally do that. I must be hurting your legs. Do you want me go sit on the bed?" Rachel shook her head.

"I'm fine right now. I'll let you know." Faria smiles sadly the rests her head back on her shoulder. Both girls stay like that for a while.

After awhile Faria gets up and finishes her homework with Rachel. Both girls help each other on questions they seemed to get wrong. They had dinner together. Faria helped Rachel with her shower. They were best friends they didn't mind helping each other out.

Kara called and Rachel answered by telling her to stop calling her then hangs up. Hiram and Leroy came into the bed room to tell the girls that they called them out for the rest of the week because they are going on a little trip. Faria was so happy but she had to tell her parents. Rachel was already out of her wheelchair and in her bed.

"Don't worry sweetie they already know. They said that they'll see you next week." Faria smiles but frowns when she noticed that she didn't bring enough clothes for the rest of the week.

"Your mom dropped off her clothes while you two were getting ready for bed." Leroy hands her the bag.

"Thank you Mr. and Mr. Berry." They kissed her forehead then kissed Rachel's.

"Alright you two time for bed because we leave really early tomorrow morning." The girls say good night.

"Good night pooh bear." Rachel whispered after turning the light off.

"Good night shortcake." Both girls grabbed each others hands and laced their fingers together as they try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Santana stood at hers and Rachel's locker waiting for Rachel to show up. Maybe the reason Rachel didn't call her was because she thinks she's mad at her.<p>

Nikka walked up to her clearing her throat. Santana stared at her waitin for talk. Of course she knew something about her girlfriend.

"Rachel wanted me to tell you that she's breaking up with you. She said that you ignoring her really upset and she doesn't to be with you anymore." Santana frowns.

"Are you serious? if this is about me getting mad at her for telling her not to tell Faria the truth. I'm sorry. I don't want our relationship to end" Nikka shook her head.

"Calm down Santana. I'm sorry for putting that in your head. She's not breaking up with you." Santana glared at her and punched her arm.

"Bitch don't scare me like. I really thought she was breaking up with me." Nikka rubbed her arm.

"Damn woman. No need to harm the messager. Anyways she wanted me to tell you that she won't be in school for the rest of the week. Her and Faria went on some trip with Rachel's dads, they left really early this morning." Nikka tells her.

"Please tell your joking? is this one of your lies again?" Nikka stared at her.

"Why would I joke about that? The girls always do this. It's their yearly November trip. I don't know where they went but last year they went to London." She tells her before walking off.

**Before Glee Club.**

Santana took her phone out before the others showed up and called Rachel. She's been trying to reach her all day since Nikka told her that she was on a trip with Faria who she thought wasn't even speaking to her.

"Hello?" The person answered trying to calm down there laughing. That voice wasn't Rachel's.

"Um who is this?" Santana asked getting angry.

"It's Faria who is this?" Santana sighs not believing that girl answered Rachel's phone.

"Faria get off my phone and come join me, we're not done here." She heard Rachel's voice in the background.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" Faria realized who was on the phone.

"Santana? look now is not a good time. We're in the middle of something." Faria tells her.

"Your not doing anything with her are you?" She heard a scuff.

"Yeah Santana I just got finished having_ passionate sex_ with her. Bye so I can go back to it. She'll call you later. Stop laughing." She said laughing before hanging up.

Santana sat there unsure how she felt about Faria calling her girlfriend Pooh Bear and whatever they were didn't sound like too best friends hanging out.

**With Rachel and Faria.**

Both girls were on the floor cracking up. They haven't laughed this hard in forever. Rachel had pilllows under her back. They were in Australia for the rest of the week. They will be back late Monday and will be back at school on Tuesday.

"Oh my god my side hurts. I can't believe you did that." Rachel said laughing really hard that she was in tears.

"It's not funny. I'll never live that down." Faria says laughing.

"Why did you even listen to my Daddy's dare anyways? Do you know how old that man was?" Faria starts laughing harder.

"Eww don't remind me." Rachel tried to calm down but she couldn't.

"Your face was amazing. AHHHHHHHHHHH OLD MAN." She laughed mocking Faria.

She calms down and glared at Rachel. It wasn't that funny. It's not funny at all. She screamed bloody murdered once she realize that she old man who almost groped her.

"Bitch it's your daddy's fault for daring me to kiss the next person I see as we went sight seeing and it just happened to be a old man who looked like a damn perv."

Rachel slowly sat up trying to catch her breath.

"Your right it wasn't funny." She said no longer laughing.

"It's not?" She smirked at her.

"It was fucking hilarious." She says before cracking up. Faria flips her off pouting.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times, I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

**I'm adding Rachel an older sibling. Gianna Berry, She will be her older sister who lives in New York with her daughter Aubree. **

* * *

><p><strong>At The Lopez House.<strong>

Santana just changed Amaira and was now sitting on the couch playing with her little girl. She finished her homework before she came home. She wanted to spend as much time with her little girl before putting her to bed. Everybody in GoldStars weren't too happy with Roberto. Finn broke up with Quinn after Faria blurted out the truth about the cheating. McKinley's Golden Couple were offically broken up. Quinn was staying by Roberto's side these days. It seems like they were offically together now.

It's Friday and Rachel wasn't coming back to school until Tuesday. It's been hell for her. She just wanted her girlfriend speaking to her again.

Marisol walked into the house and put her bag on the dinning room table.

"You still pissed off at me Marisol? I thought I was doing what I thought was best for Faria by not having Rachel tell her." Santana tells her.

"What good would that do? if Faria asked Rachel if she knew about it then who's fault would have been? yours because you told Faria's best friend not tell her. She wasn't going to listen to you anyways when it comes to her friendship with any of the GoldStars members." Santana listened looking away from her.

"Look I don't understand why you thought this was right? don't act like an idiot, it doesn't look cute on you. I saw the look you gave Rachel before you went to check on Quinn at the nurses office." Santana was about to speak but Marisol cut her off.

"You scolded your girlfriend for telling her best friend the truth? Santi you should have known that Rachel was going to tell her best friend about Roberto's cheating. They have been best friends way before you were part of Rachel's world." Santana looked at her.

"You don't think I know that Mari? trust me I know for a fact that I screwed up by going to check on Quinn that day. I should have just stayed with my girlfriend. I know I shouldn't have told Rachel to keep quiet. Faria had every right to know the truth." Marisol walked over to her giving her a stern Lopez look.

"Let me ask you a question. Why did you go check on Quinn when Rachel Berry's your girlfriend? shouldn't she matter more to you?" Santana nods.

"Yes she should have but I felt like Quinn's been my best friend for so long that I had to see her. Your right I should have just stayed with Rachel."

"Fix your relationship with her because I actually think she keeps you grounded and good. You two are made for each other so woman up and call her." Santana frowns.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Marisol raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when are you the one to give up on what you want? is Rachel what you want?" She nodded.

"Then like I said woman up and call your girlfriend. I'm going upstairs to start on my homework so I don't have to do it on Sunday." She watched her sister go upstairs.

Santana sighs putting her sleepy daughter next to her up against the pillows and put on the little Mermaid for her. She looked at more pictures of her and Rachel together. She needed to make it up to her baby but how was she going to do that? first a good start would to call her.

Her phone starts ringing and she sees that Quinn calling her.

"What do you want Q?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm on my way over, we need to hang out since you stood up for me against Roberto's ex on Monday. I never got to thank you."

"I really don't want you over here Quinn." She heard nothing then a sigh.

"Why not we've been best friends since we were in 3rd grade. Why are you giving that up?"

"Listen to me Q. You think your better then everybody and as the year as gone by I've been putting up with it but not anymore. You'll always be my best friend but right now you come third when it comes to my daughter and Rachel." She hung up after that and called Rachel hoping she would answer.

Amaira makes a noise. Santana smiles at her girlfriend as she looks at the Tv. Amaira was so cute.

"What are you doing silly girl?" She tickled her little fit. Amaira giggled cooing.

"Do you think mami should woman up and call Rachel?" Her daughter just makes another noise. She takes that as a yes and calls Rachel.

"Hi Santana how are you?" Santana smiles hearing her girl's voice.

"Hi baby I'm good. I miss you." She doesn't hear anything after that.

"Rachel I'm going to make it up to you. It's no fun without you here. We're still good right?" She looked at her phone and saw that Rachel was still on the line.

"Baby did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you. Honestly I really hope we are." She heard Rachel say softly.

"I hate fighting with you. I'm sorry for siding with Quinn that day. I should have just left her to be taken care off by Tina and Bailey."

"Santana she's your best friend. I'm not going to stop you from making sure your friends are okay."

"No she's not my friend right now. She's a bitch and I shouldn't have glared at you for telling your best friend the truth. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Figure it out yourself." Rachel tells.

"Alright I'll do whatever I can to make it up to my beautiful and hopefully forgiven girlfriend." Santana tells her.

"Oh Santana?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I miss you too." She said before hanging up. Santana couldn't help but grin to herself before placing her daughter on her lap as they watched the movie together.

**In Australia.**

Rachel stared at her phone after she hung up on Santana. Hearing her call her baby really hurt and she couldn't stay on the phone after that. She's still hurt that Santana gave her a disappointed look for telling Faria the truth. She had a right to know the truth and what does Santana do? she goes to comfort Quinn Fabray. She wasn't even speaking to the girl since they got out of the hospital and now they were suddently best friends again? that doesn't even seem right.

She really doesn't get Santana sometimes. It's hard to figure out what goes on in her girlfriend's head but she was still going to be in a relationship with her. She really has strong feeling for the latina but it's not easy being her girlfriend.

"Call her back Rae." Rachel looked up at her bestie.

"Why should I Faria? It felt like she was scolding me for even telling you about Roberto's cheating ass. It didn't feel right when she just shook her head and walked out the room to be with Quinn. I felt like crying that day." Rachel tells her sadly.

"Because she's your girlfriend, you two love each other and you two just got back together not too long ago. Don't throw everything away just because my relationship is over. She loves you just as much as you love her." Rachel still wasn't sure.

"Maybe we rushed just getting back together. Maybe we should have just focused on being friends before jumping a few steps." Faria shrugged.

"Do what you feel is right chica. If you don't call her today, atleast then call her tomorrow." Faria leaves the room while Rachel sighs tiredly.

The next day Rachel woke up feeling well rested. Being out of town always made her sleep peacefully and made her relax more.

She turned her head to see Faria sleeping next to her with a tear stained face. She must have cried herself to sleep in the middle of the night.

"Faria wake up." She stirs in her sleep. She didn't get much sleep after crying over Roberto even though she shouldn't be.

"Did you climb in my bed and cry yourself to sleep again? sweetie that's not healthy. You shouldn't be crying over him." Rachel whispered.

She opened her eyes sadly. Roberto was her everything. They were each others first and there families got along great. Now he was trying to fit into a new girl's family?

It just wasn't right. Roberto was supposed to her hers. Now all she had was a bandage hand from fucking Quinn's face up.

"I can't help it Rae. I thought we were happy together. Now he's with that blonde slut. I don't care if she's Santana's friend. She stole my man and she deserved to get her ass beat." Rachel just held her close as they just cuddled up to each other.

* * *

><p>It was now Tuesday and Santana stood at her's and Rachel's locker waiting for her to show up wearing her cheerios uniform. She saw Rachel's friend Allia on Artie's lap. She was confused. She thought Brittany was dating Artie?<p>

"Santana?" She turned her head to see Rachel wheeling up to her looking refreshed from her trip. She stops in front of her with a soft smile on her face.

"Rach." She whispered. She smiles so happy to see her.

"How was your trip?" She asked bending down hoping to get a kiss. Rachel just turned her head so Santana kissed her cheek.

"Amazing. I took great pictures and I had some funny moments with Faria. My bestie needed to get away after her breakup with Roberto." Speaking up him. Roberto walked up to them.

"Rachel can I talk to you?"

"Can pigs fly?" Rachel asked.

"No but-"

"Bye Roberto." She waved him off. He sighs yelling damn it then walks off.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a make up date with me on friday?" Rachel looked at her for a second before responding.

"That would be nice but I don't how good it's going to be when I'm in this chair." Santana stared at her.

"Just because your in a wheelchair, doesn't mean you can't go out." She knew that but it's not the same as actually getting out of the car without having to get in and out of a wheelchair.

"So are you up for that date?" She shook her head.

"No I can't sorry. I just don't feel comfortable being in a wheelchair on a date." Santana leans down staring into her eyes.

"Rach if you want our make up date to be at your house then we can have a sleepover and Amaira can join us then it's fine with me. I'll even cook us dinner. I just want my girlfriend to be happy with me again. Don't you want that?" Rachel nods.

"Yeah I do. Okay a date/sleepover at my house sounds great." Santana grins.

"Can I get a kiss on the lips before our make up date?" Rachel thinks about it then leans in kissing her girlfriend's lips. Santana smiles pecking her lips a few times.

Somebody clears their throat. They pull back to see Coach Sue standing there with a scolded look on her face.

"I thought you two were broken up?" They stared at her confused.

"No we're not broken up. Do you need something Coach?" Sue just mutters annoying glee club members and their romance before walking off.

"Does she not like the Glee club or something?" Santana nods.

"She's always hated New Directions. She wants us to lose so she can get her cheerios budget back." Rachel just nods.

"So are you free to hang out this afternoon?" Rachel shook her head.

"I have a doctors apointment. I've been doing really good with my legs and my back. Hopefully the doctor will tell me that I'll just need be in crutches."

Santana smiles at her girlfriend then pecks her lips again. Rachel smiles at her then pulls back.

"I'll see you later okay?" Santana nods watching Rachel wheel off to class.

"Rachel do you forgive me?" Rachel turn around.

"Not quite yet." She called out to her then turns around and kept on wheeling to class.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	51. Chapter 51

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times. I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

**I'm adding Rachel an older sibling. Gianna Berry, She will be her older sister who lives in New York with her daughter Aubree. **

* * *

><p><strong>On Friday.<strong>

Rachel wheeled to her next class when some girl walked up to her stopping her from moving.

"Rachel can we talk please?" The girl asked hopefully.

"I have class, I don't have time to talk with my past. Bye Kara." Rachel said trying to wheel around but Kara not letting her.

"Please I won't be long. I miss us, don't you?" Rachel starts laughing making Kara stare at her confused.

"There hasn't been an us for awhile now. What happened to your now college girlfriend?" Kara rolls her eyes.

"She didn't want a high school girlfriend while she was in college. Besides I was hoping we could pick up where we left off." She says moving closer to her.

"Why Kara? we haven't talked in years and you were too busy being Jane's girlfriend and bitchy ex best friend. I don't want you anymore." Kara frowns.

"You seriously don't mean that right?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes I mean that Kara. I have a girlfriend. Sorry but your just not my type anymore." Rachel wheeled around her and made her way down the hallway.

Kara felt eyes on her and she looked around to see a angry latina staring at her in a cheerios uniform. She walked over to her.

"Can I help you with something?" Kara asked her.

"Yes you can stay the fuck away from Rachel, I don't know who you are but you seem bad news." Kara stared at her.

"Who the hell are you to be telling me what to do chica?" Santana got in her face.

"I just happen to be Rachel's girlfriend. Don't call me chica, we ain't cool like that." Kara starts laughing.

"So your Rachel's new girlfriend? wow she didn't do any better after Hakeem or myself. How long were you her maid for because she decided to fuck you?"

Santana slapped her in the face. Who does this girl think she is? Nobody calls her a maid.

"Bitch you better watch yourself. Your at my school, you aren't anybody to me. Your white trash to me. Talk about me again and you'll see how I get. I'll kill your ass. Your a thing in my girl's past. Give it up you cheap slut with a fake ass tan." She pushed her to the ground.

"You crazy bitch, you'll pay for that. I'll sue you if you even think about breaking any bone on my body. My Daddy's a lawyer." Santana laughed walking away but Kara gets up pulling her hair. Santana turned her head grabbing ahold her of her hair aswell and both girls start fighting.

Puck and Paysen saw them and rushed over to pull Santana away from Kara.

"Break it up before you end up at Mr. Figgins office." Kara glared at them.

"Hey Puck, I see your looking fine these days." Paysen glared at her. Kara better stay away from her boyfriend.

"Don't make me fight you Kara. He's my man only. The only reason Rachel ever went out with you was because you looked like one." Santana started laughing.

"I do not look at man. I'm gorgeous and your not. Keep your little latina away from me. She won't win." Kara says before storming off.

"I didn't need your help okay? I could have taken care of that trashy ho." They both stared at her. rolls her eyes.

"We weren't doing it for you Santana." Paysen tells her.

"She's right Santana. We were saving you from getting yelled at by Rachel. She hates that kind of stuff. She'll be your ass if she finds out. Besides Kara is bat shit crazy don't stay away from her. I'd watch my back if I were you." Santana scuffed.

"What is she going to do to me? pull my hair again?" The couple shook their heads.

"Santana when I mean she's bat shit crazy, I actually mean it. She tried to kill Hakeem when she found out that Rachel was dating him. I'll talk to Rachel about it but you need to stay away from her from now on. Don't start a war with the devil. You'll be much safer if you stayed away from her, don't even look at Kara."

Paysen tells her grabbing Puck's hand as they walk down the hallway. She wasn't scared of some ex girlfriend of her girl's. Kara better bring it because she's aint scared to fight.

**At Rachel's House.**

Santana and Amaira got dropped off by Santana's mom. She still couldn't drive on her leg yet but she was getting there. It was the night of Santana's and Rachel's makeup date. Rachel's dads were on a business trip until Monday so Rachel had the whole house to herself. They left after Rachel's doctors appointment.

"Hey mija are you ready to spend the night with Rachie?" Amaira nods clapping hands. She rang the doorbell and waited while holding her little girl on her hip.

The door opens and the mother and daughter saw Rachel at door standing up in crutches. Santana smiles so happy to see her standing.

"Come in baby. Hey Mara. Don't you look cute." She slowly moves out the way with her crutches. Santana closed the door behind her.

"Do you need help baby? I'm liking that " She shook her head and ushed her crutches to go to the couch. She made it to the couch and slowly sat down. Amaira gets put down and she starts walking.

"Oh my god she's walking already?" Santana nods sitting on the floor with her daughter making sure she doesn't get into anything.

"Yeah can you believe it. My little mija is getting so big. So I brought some stuff to cook. It's going to be Vegan of course." Rachel smiled at her.

"So why don't you stay with the little peanut here while I get started on dinner for us." Rachel smiles when Amaira gets handed to her.

"She's got some kid movies in my bag, if you two want to watch something. She also has some toys and books. You two have fun. I'll be in the kitchen."

Santana pecks her lips then kisses her daughter's cheek then walked into the kitchen with her second bag.

Rachel couldn't wait to see what her girlfriend was making. She looked at the little girl in her arms. She missed her.

"Hey cutie you want to watch a movie or do you want to play with the toys?" Amaira looked at her.

"Toys." Rachel smiled tickling her. Santana heard her daughter laughing and smiled knowing that her daughter and her girlfriend got along so well.

* * *

><p>After Santana was done cooking. They all ate it together. It was vegan . Amaira had her own food. Rachel fed her as she took a bite of her own food.<p>

"Mmm this is good babe." San grins so happy that Rachel likes her cooking.

""It's vegan Alfredo With Basil pasta. I hope you do like. Did I do good?" Rachel nodded taking another bite.

"Can I ask you something Rach?" She gives Amaira another bite of her food before looking at her.

"Sure what is it?" Santana had to think about how to ask this question.

"When were on that tour, your warm song was in a different langage. How do you know how to sing songs in different langages? I mean New Directions aren't trained like that, how do you guys do that?" Rachel laughed.

" gave us these music books and trained us hard to read and sing the words that weren't in English. Sure we know songs in English but it's kind of cool to know songs that are different. Why?"

"Because I want to know how to sing a song that's not in English. I want us to mix it up a little." She grabbed her hand.

"I can teach if you want, I think you should know this stuff, It will help later in life. I just happen to be into Kpop and Jpop a little." San raised an eyebrow.

"What is Kpop and Jpop?" Rachel gasped frowning.

"It's Korean pop music and Japanese pop music. I have so much to teach you, my life isn't just filled with Broadway music, I love all types of music." San laughed seeing how serious she was getting.

"Baby let's finish our dinner first then you can tell me all about it." Rachel sighs dramatically saying fine.

After dinner which both girls loved. They cleaned everything up, gave Amaira a bath together and got her ready for bed. Rachel brought in the a few blankets and a pillow for her sleep on in her room. The little one year old went right to sleep with stuffed bunny.

"She looks so cute." Santana whispered watching her daughter sleep. Rachel hands her one of the baby monitors and they the room and go into the living room. Santana helped her since she was having trouble with her crutches.

"I guess I still have to get use to them. I'm just so happy to be out of the wheelchair." They held each others hand while staring into each others eyes.

"Do you forgive me yet?" Rachel shook her head.

"Not yet, sure the food was amazing but I want to watch a movie and snuggle then we'll see where the night goes." Santana picks the movie and the snuggled on the couch sharing a few kisses while watching the movie.

When the movie was over, they got ready for bed while checking on Amaira who was sleeping peacefully.

"Thank for giving me a chance." Santana whispers once they get into Rachel's bed.

"Thanks for coming into my life." They kissed a few times then cuddled up to each other and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning.**

Santana heard her daughter starting to wake up. She got up slowly making sure she doesn't wake up Rachel. She walked over to her daughter.

"Hey mija are you hungry?" Amaira reaches for her. San picks her up and they leave the room.

San feeds her little girl then puts her on the couch telling her not to move and she put on her daughters favorite movie. Amaira starts watching it not in the mood to move.

Santana walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast for herself and Rachel when she woke up.

Rachel comes out a few minutes later with her crutches and smiled tiredly seeing Amaira on the couch.

"Good morning baby." Santana called out from the kitchen then walked into the room bending down kissing her a few time.

Amaira yells mommy. They pulled away seeing her pouting. Both girls kissed her face all over and she giggled.

"Were you feeling left out baby?" She nodded. Rachel kisses her some more while her girlfriend goes back to cooking breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked her while still holding the little one close to her.

"Vegan pancakes for you and normal pancakes for me." Rachel smiles.

"Sounds good to me, are you staying here for the whole weekend?" San peaked her out.

"Yes is that okay with you?" Rachel smiles nodding.

"It's more then okay with me." Santana smiles then goes back to cooking.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I Want Her To Be Mine**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**I just wanted to say that Puckleberry are just really close friends who hold hands and call each other pet names and kiss each other on the cheek, Rachel is bisexual in this story and does have boyfriend right which is Hakeem but they have only been together for two months and not so serious, Hakeem knows his girlfriend likes girls and it's fine with him. It will end as ****Pezberry. **

**Oh Santana calls her daughter Manni,Mara and Amar for Amaira as nicknames just so you don't get confused. It will also be told in Santana's and Rachel's POV at times. I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

**I'm adding Rachel an older sibling. Gianna Berry, She will be her older sister who lives in New York with her daughter Aubree. **

* * *

><p>The girls had their breakfast and fed Amaira. Rachel played with Amaira while Santana took her shower and got dressed. The door bell rings. Rachel slowly gets up with Amaira in her arms and slowly walks to the door being very careful without her crutches. She opened the door and smiled brightly seeing her sister Gianna and little Aubree.<p>

"Oh my god sis what are you doing out of your wheelchair?" Gianna asked freaking out while guesturing her daughter into the house and closed it behind her before trying to help her sister to where her chair was.

"Gianna stop it. Your scaring Amaira."

"No because you could hurt yourself even more. I know what happened to you. Where is your wheelchair?" Gianna asked looking around then glanced at the little girl in her sisters arms.

"Who is Amaira? Did you get pregnant with Hakeem's baby?" Rachel giggled shaking her head.

"I've never been pregnant in my life. God what is with you? I'm not going to be like you and become a mother at a young age." She glared at her.

"I'll let that slide Rachel dear. Now who's little girl is this?"

"This is my girlfriend's daughter. My girlfriend's in the shower right now." Santana then walked out of the bedroom with a pair of cheerio shorts and a tank top. Her wet hair was down drying.

Gianna raised an eyebrow at the two. "Since when are you allowed to have somebody over when Dad and Daddy are away?" Rachel smiles.

"I've always been allowed to have people over when Dad and Daddy are away. You haven't been around anyways."

Santana stared at the two wondering what's going on.

"Who is this baby?" Santana asked her girlfriend. Rachel smiles lightly.

"Santana this is my older sister Gianna Berry. Gianna this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez." Santana waved awkwardly at Gianna.

"Nice to meet you Santana. Are you getting busy with my sister while our dads are away?" Santana raised an eyebrow at Gianna. Was she serious?

Rachel glared at her sister.

"Stop it Gianna. What are you doing here anyways? Dad and Daddy said I had the whole house to myself this weekend." Gianna smirked.

"Dad and Daddy forgot that I was coming home for a few days. Sorry little sister but no getting your freak on while I'm here." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop talking like that in front of my daughter? she might be young but she repeats things." Gianna clears her throat.

"Sorry about that. I know how it is with my little Aubree. Your daughter is adorable Santana." She says thanks and takes her from Rachel.

"You can take your shower now Rach. Do you want me to help?" She shook her head no.

"I'm doing pretty good myself. I'll be out in a hour or so." Rachel slowly walks to her room trying to be steady with her walking.

"So lets have a chat. I want to get to know the girl in my sisters life. I want to make sure your nothing like her ex girlfriend Kara." Santana stared at her.

"No problem let's talk." They both sit down on the couch with their daughters. Gianna stared at Santana.

* * *

><p>"So who's the father of your daughter?" Santana felt herself trying to stay calm. It wasn't really of anybody's business about her personal life.<p>

"Is that really an of your business? You don't see me asking who the father of your daughter is do you?" She snapped.

"Why are you snapping at me? I'm sorry for asking but I don't want my sister dealing some baby daddy drama while she's with you."

"You don't have to worry about that. My daughters father doesn't know anything about her anyways. Before you ask why, it's none of your business why."

"Alright I won't ask anymore. How long have you and my sister been seeing each other?" She stayed quiet on that one.

"Well we dated each other last year for a month and half or so then we broke up and now were back together. It's been a few weeks since we got back together."

"Have you ever cheated on anybody?"

"No because Rachel's actually is the first relationship I've been in. I've only fooled around with people but never been in a relationship with anybody until Rachel."

"Do you love my sister?" She smiles just thinking about her girlfriend.

"Yes very much so. There is no girl like her and I want to only be with her." Gianna wasn't sure she believed that.

"Are you sure you really love her if you've never been in a relationship with anybody else. Are you really sure you want to be with just my sister?"

"I don't have to be in a relationship with somebody to know how I really feel about Rachel. Sure I was scared at first but I'm not scared anymore. I know what I want and she's it for me." Gianna stared at not saying a word for a few minutes.

"Okay but does she feel that way about you? I know you two are young but I really don't think you two really know what true love is quite yet."

"That's where your wrong. My number true love is my daughter. I think you would know that since your a mother yourself. Also the love I have for Rachel is so on another level that there's no words to express how I feel for your sister." She starts tp speak but Santana cuts her off.

I know your trying to do Gianna. Your trying to get me to break up with your sister with some hard questions but it's not going to happen." Gianna raised an eyebrow a her.

"You want to know me? Heres what you need to know. 1. I'm in New Directions Glee club that goes up against Rachel's glee club which is how we met. 2. I was in the same car crash as Rachel which is how we've gotten closer because we were broken up at the time. 3. I'm a teen mother who would do anything for this little girl right here."

Gianna smiles at the little girl on her lap before glancing back at Santana.

"4. I'm also a you know what when I need to be but I have a soft side."

"5. I love your sister with all my heart and I'll do whatever I can to make sure she's happy with me."

"And last I also have a twin sister who is my best friend and will call me out on my crap no matter and I won't get mad at her for that." Gianna nods very impressed.

"You know what Santana Lopez? I actually like you better then Kara. She was a you know what half of the time they were together and my sister seems happy with you. I aprove of this relationship. You have my blessing but don't go throwing around I love you's until your really sure that she's who you really want to be with."

"Thanks for approving of our relationship and I'll keep that in mind." Amaira rests her head against her mommy's stomach.

"It looks like your little one got comfortable." Santana smiles looking down at her baby girl.

"I guess your right. Hey mija don't get too comfortable, mommy has to do your hair." Amaira starts fussing.

"Don't start Mija. Your lucky I'm not doing it tomorrow. We do it every Saturday or whenever you mess it up." She pouts.

"Trust me Aubree doesn't like getting her hair down either. Is it hard with a 1 year old?" Santana nods.

"Yes I'm not even ready for when she starts talking back to me. Mami don't play but for now she's being her cute self and being a good fussy little girl."

Aubree bumps into something. Gianna stares at her daughter sighing.

"Aubree come over here and stop getting into stuff that's not yours." Aubree pouts.

"But mommy."She whines.

"No get your butt over here. Don't make me come over there." She huffs stumping her feet over to her mom and glares at her.

"Glare at me all you want. Sit down." She climbs onto the couch and sits down still glaring at her mommy.

Rachel come out of the room in her crutches with a smile.

"Aunty Rachie." Aubree grins seeing her aunty. Rachel grins walking slowly over to her and sits down putting her crutches to the side.

"Hey sweetie come give Aunty Rachie your famous Aubree hug."Aubree climbs onto her lap and wraps her small arms around her neck.

"Come on you can do better then that. Where is my amazing hug from you?" She really hugs her.

Santana and Gianna smile at the two. Rachel kisses her cheek and softy talks to her.

"She's so great with kids." Both girls thought staring at Rachel with Aubree. They both laughed as they talked softly.

**Find Out what happens next.**


End file.
